The Return
by Evilous
Summary: This is the continuation of my saga following 'With Blood On Her Hands'. As the title suggests, someone is back and with that brings drama, mystery, and suspense. Filled with our favorite Mick and Beth with many others including my original characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again my readers. Time for another start to another story in my saga. The title says it all…someone will be returning and with it comes drama, suspense, danger, and so much more. Hold on tight, it's going to be a wild ride.

**Chapter 1: Where Do Vampires Come From?**

Mick comes into the office with Kayla at his side happily telling him about her day. Beth can hear her from the elevator and listens as she enters, "Hey sweetie."

Kayla gives her a hug before going to sit on the couch. Mick had finished up a recon mission early a couple miles from her school and had stayed to pick her up. Beth stood up, "You want a snack?"

She nodded happily as she walked across the hall with Beth to the loft to get a nice after school snack. They still kept food in the place for Kayla, their human friends, and clients. "Can I have an apple with peanut butter?"

"Sounds yummy to me," Beth walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the peanut butter. Kayla hopped up to sit on the counter so she could reach the apples and picked the one she wanted and handed it to Beth.

Beth washed the apple off then sliced it and put it on the plate with a glop of peanut butter. "Okay munchkin bar or table."

Kayla hopped down and moved to the bar stood where Beth set her plate for her. "Thank you momma."

"You're welcome." Beth went about getting herself and Mick a drink from the hidden fridge but poured them into their thermal cups.

"Momma? Can I ask you some questions?" Kayla asked sweetly before taking a bite of her apple.

"Of course sweetie you can always ask anything." Beth leaned against the bar the drinks to the side.

"Where do vampires come from?"

Beth's mouth fell open for a second as she took in the question not expecting it at all. "Ummm that's a very good question sweetie." In sub tones she called to Mick, "I could use some back up."

Mick came walking in before Beth could finish, "What are my two favorite girls up to?"

Beth breathed a sigh and handed him his glass. "Kayla here just asked me a very good question. Now we can both answer it." Kayla looked up at them both as she ate her peanut buttery apple slices.

"And what question would that be?"

"Where do vampires come from?" She asked again easily.

Mick having already heard the question from the office wasn't as caught off guard. "Vampires are just normal human people who are turned into vampires by another vampire."

"But how?" She asked innocently.

Beth smiled, "The regular person has to be…near death and then drink the vampires blood."

Kayla looked scared. "Daddy made you a vampire…you were almost gone?"

Beth rested her hand on her little girls shoulder and stroked her cheek, "It's okay sweetie. I was perfectly healthy, but because I wanted to be a vampire daddy bit me and drank my blood until I was weak so he could make me like him."

She nodded and took another bit of her apple. "Okay. So daddy took your blood and then gave you his."

Mick grinned, "Pretty much."

"Why don't all the sick people become vampires?"

Mick took this one. "Because that would upset the balance. I know people dying is sad but if everyone lived then there wouldn't be room for all the new people being born."

Beth touched Mick's shoulder, "You remember on The Lion King, how he talked to Simba about the circle of life?"

"Okay I think I get it."

Mick kept it to himself that if everyone were a vampire they'd all starve to death and die. There would also be no more children and everyone would be forever as they are.

Kayla ate another couple of bites of her snack as she contemplated her next question. Beth could see the wheels turning her little girls head just as she was sure Mick could see in her all the time. In sub tones she added, "That was good."

"We make a good team," he replied in sub tones.

"I'm your girl…will I be one too? Even though you only adopted me?"

Mick felt his heart squeeze in his chest. Beth leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Sweetie you are our girl no matter what and that we adopted you makes no difference at all you know that right?"

"I know you love me but will I be like you?"

"That isn't anything you'll need or want to worry about for a long time." Beth assured.

"Why?"

Beth looked at Mick who was still speechless. "Look at daddy. He was made into a vampire when he was 30 years old. So he stays looking just like that. He should look older, like an old man but when you become a vampire you stop aging." She looked at Kayla who was watching Mick, "You wouldn't want to be 7 forever would you?"

"Oh no I want to grow up." Kayla shook her head.

Mick grinned, "But don't grow up on us too fast."

"I'll try daddy but it's hard."

Mick and Beth both laughed as Kayla took another bite of her snack. It seemed so surreal that they were talking about this with her but she was a precocious little one for sure. She seemed at ease with everything she knew and it made things easier in the long run. No more waking up before her to move to the bed, no more dancing around not eating, avoiding things that would make them spend too long in direct sunlight.

Pushing her plate away Kayla hoped down from the bar stool. Mick squatted down to her level, "Any more questions sweetie?"

"Not right now." Mick grinned. Before Mick could stand up though she thought of another one, "I have one."

"Go ahead," Mick stayed where he was braced for anything.

Kayla twirled on her heels, "Can you take me? Please."

Mick held his arms open knowing just want she wanted. It had become a sort of game for them to help her see what they could do and not be afraid. To her it was like a amusement park ride in her home. She jumped happily before moving into his arms and wrapping her little arms around his neck and then as he stood wrapping her legs around his waist. "Hold on tight," Mick told her as she squeezed tighter and he held her gently just before he took off.

Beth watched as they ran around the loft swirling papers and book pages as they zoomed by in circles around the place then up and down the stairs. She even heard the words jump at one point before she caught Mick jumping from the floor to the 2nd floor landing in one leap with a giggling and squealing package held in his arms. Sighing happily Beth turned to wash off the snack plate, this was her family.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	2. Chapter 2:  Movie and Dessert

**Chapter 2: Movie and Dessert **

David was sitting back on the couch watching TV on low volume as Candice sat at the dining room table that doubled as her home office working on contracts for Josef. His job remained the same, nothing new coming up allowing him to keep an easy schedule, delegating tasks to those around him as he saw fit. Candice on the other hand didn't like to hand tasks off for fear they wouldn't be done the way she wanted them.

"How's the work coming along?" He asked hoping she would be finished soon and they could go out together.

Candice sighed, "It's coming just not fast enough."

David stood up from the couch and walked behind her resting his hands on her shoulders. She was tense and his hands began massaging the muscles beneath his fingers. "Any chance you could take a break and let me take you out tonight?"

Leaning into his touch she moved her head to the side. "What did you have in mind?"

"Is that a yes?" He pressed his thumbs on a particularly tense spot and rubbed.

Candice looked at her work momentarily then gasped as he hit just the right spot. David grinned before she answered knowing the answer. "That's a yes. Where are you taking me?"

"That's a surprise but wear that one black skirt, you know which one," he breathed into her ear. "And I'll finish working out your kinks later."

When his hands moved from her neck she turned to look at him. "You are such a bad influence."

"And you love it."

"I do," she confirmed before standing up and heading towards the stairs to change.

Candice figured out where they were going pretty easily. David took her to the theatre to see the new movie she had mentioned wanting to see but being a late showing in the middle of the work week they had the theatre to themselves when they settled in the back.

"Thank you," Candice leaned against him having moved the arm rest between their seats up.

"I know you wanted to see it and I wanted to take you out."

The lights dimmed as the pre-movie ads began to play telling the audience to silence their cell phones. Candice turned her face so it was near his ear, "I mean it though. I know I get engrossed in work sometimes…you always pull me away and remind me what's important."

He grinned as his arm that was around her shoulders pulled her closer. "I did have selfish motivations for this you know."

The first preview began to play as his hand slid up and down her thigh pulling the skirt hem up higher with each stroke. Candice gasped as she understood exactly why he'd wanted her to wear this skirt, it would be easy to get his hand up it.

She looked around and confirmed no one else was in the theatre, even if they were the place was dark and they were in the back. The previews would last long enough for a quickie. She was completely surprised and turned on at the thought, it was almost exhibitionist. Pulling her hand from his she wiggled around and pulled her panties off holding them for him on her index finger.

"Think you can make me come before the movie starts?"

He grabbed hold of his prize and stuffed it in his jacket pocket for safe keeping. "You know I love a challenge."

David pulled her body to his using his strength to easily lift her up so she straddled him her skirt rising easily up. With one hand tangled in her hair pulling her lips to his for a heated kiss his other worked on freeing himself from his jeans. He'd forgone his belt and briefs for convenience sake once she'd agreed to go with him. His member was hard and stiff and ready to rise to the challenge as always. He had no doubt he could please her but her time challenge added to his determination.

Pulling from her soft swollen lips David gave her a knowing grin as he masterfully guided his tip against her most sensitive spot. He didn't tease her for more than a minute knowing time was precious and quickly and easily thrust himself into her heat. He captured her moan as he took her lips again with the same passion moving his tongue in time to his thrusts. Candice moved her hands around his neck and held on tightly her fingers playing in his hair as she moved with him. Pulling his hand from her hair he slid it down her body and slipped it under the curtain of her skirt; his thumb finding her sensitive pearl and flicked it. Her body responded, so close to orgasm and David could sense it.

He moved his lips from hers and moved down her neck licking the spot he would bite feeling her do the same as she moaned and sighed against his skin driving him harder. With another stroke she was gone, fangs buried deep inside his neck as she moaned loudly, her core convulsing around his shaft as he thrust inside a handful more times before reaching his own. David stroked her back as her body continued to spasm around him.

The sounds of gunfire and explosions ended as they pulled from their mark pressing their foreheads together. David looked over her shoulder and saw the date of release for the movie preview that'd just played and grinned triumphantly. "The movie hasn't started and I do believe I made you come."

Candice laughed, "I knew you were up for the challenge." She didn't move as she reached her hand down into his pocket and took out her panties.

Moving her legs she lifted off him whimpering as he slid out before slipping her panties back on quickly and taking her seat next to him once more. David watched her and quickly tucked himself away his jeans slightly wet from their play.

Thankfully David realized they had the entire movie for his jeans to dry. Reaching over David wrapped his arm around her once more as she leaned into his shoulder as the movie began.

To Be Continues…

Evilous


	3. Chapter 3:  Breaking and Entering

**Chapter 3: Breaking and Entering **

Mick climbed into the freezer first with Beth right behind him snuggling into his embrace. After finishing at the loft they had brought Kayla home so she could finish her homework and go play in her tree house for a bit before dinner time.

"I think we did good answering those questions." Beth mused.

Mick gave a laugh, "Yes we did. Although you being tongue tied over a question was a first."

Beth swatted his chest, "Hey I already had the where do babies come from talk thank you. You're a medic and you skipped out on that one. I wasn't quite expecting to have a where do vampires come from talk."

"We did it as a team," he soothed.

"We make a good team. I've said it a hundred times."

Kissing her forehead Mick inhaled her scent remembering the first time she told him that. "Yes you have and each time you are right. Now let's get some sleep."

Kimberly leaned into Ashton as they made a quick stop at the office before heading to his San Francisco home. Since his proposal they had been back to LA for a few days when they heard some nice places were on the market and found one that suited them nicely. It was a spacious three bedroom two bath condo in the center of it all. While the place went through closing and had the slight renovations made to it they had thought it would be a great time to spend in San Francisco.

Ashton was so enamored in Kimberly and her talk of their place he didn't notice that no one was at the front desk. His first sense that something was wrong was when he found his office door hanging ajar. "Stay here," he pressed Kimberly against the wall.

Slowly Ashton stepped into the office and saw the mess it now was. Papers and files lay scattered all over the office, drawers overturned, and the framed pictures left on the wall hanging askew. He scented the area and knew it was vampires but he couldn't figure out more than that. He walked back out to Kimberly who was shaking slightly. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Someone broke in. No one is here now don't be frightened. I wouldn't let anything happy to you."

She nodded and leaned in to him as he pulled her body to his. "Why would someone break in?"

He sighed, "My firm handles a large amount of delicate business. One leak could cause disastrous effects."

"What happened to your guards?"

Ashton sighed. "After Mia turned many of them I never got around to replacing those I lost. I figured the human system would be enough but clearly I was wrong. I'm sorry my golden goddess I believe this trip may take longer than I anticipated. I can't go back to LA until this matter is resolved."

"I understand." Kimberly walked over to one corner of the room and reached down to start picking things up.

"You don't have to clean this up."

She smiled over at him, "I know but you need to make some calls don't you? I might as well do something useful."

Ashton knew just who to call. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed David's number. It rang a few times before David answered, "Hello."

"I realize the time did I disturb you?"

David walked out of the freezer room not wanting to wake Candice knowing she'd be up in a couple hours getting ready to head to the office. "It's fine. What has you calling at this hour?"

"Kimberly and I just got back to San Francisco and on the way home from the airport I wanted to stop by the office. My office was broken into." 

"What about your security detail?"

"Most turned with Mia. I put off getting new recruits and now I have this. You understand how important my secrecy is. I don't think they found anything of interest at the moment as we were just here four days ago and nothing new has come in since then and they didn't find my hidden safe."

"Still it's not a good thing that someone was able to break in."

"Exactly. That's why I call my friend. I know you work for Mr. Kostan but I had hoped if you were able if perhaps you could come over and help me. I need to hire new people, people I can trust, and I want to upgrade my security system but to be honest I want someone I know and trust doing it."

Ashton thought for a moment, "Of course if you could come I wouldn't dare think to ask you to come alone. The invitation is open to your lovely mate as well. I have a guest room with a nice large freezer."

David chuckled. Spending some time away from LA with Candice seemed like a nice idea. A mini vacation of sorts. He'd be working but they'd make it work.

"I would like to help Ashton you know that however I need to talk it over first. With Candice and with Josef I am his head of security and can't neglect my job here."

"I understand. I'm calling next a human team to have patrol on the office until I can plan the next move."

David looked at the clock. "Well let me get back to bed and I'll talk to them in the morning and get back with you."

"Thank you David."

Ashton disconnected the line and looked over to where Kimberly was organizing papers surprised at the progress she had made. He wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed how her body leaned into his instantly. "Is David coming?"

"He has to check with his employer and with his mate."

She grinned at that. "His mate huh?"

"I know not what else to call her. She is his lover yes but it is more than that."

"It's cute. So am I your mate?"

"You my beauty are my fiancé." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I have another quick call to make and once someone arrives to relieve us and watch the office we can go home and rest."

Kimberly kissed his lips softly and moved back to what she was doing. Ashton watched her as he placed the next call.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	4. Chapter 4:  Leaving Town

**Chapter 4: Leaving Town**

Candice scribbled notes on her legal pad as Josef explained the situation. He was not in a good mood and on a rampage. He was holding it together well but Candice had worked with him long enough to know the difference and people looking into him always set him off.

His receptionist buzzed that David was here and needed to speak with him. Josef told her to send him in and sat back. David walked in a moment later and saw Candice first giving her a smile. She'd been gone when he woke up and he had planned to see her after seeing if it was even a possibility to go help Ashton.

Candice stood up and tucked her pad under her arm, "I'll leave you boys to talk. Josef I'll get right on this."

Josef nodded his head in answer. Candice stopped briefly as she passed David and kissed his cheek. He squeezed her arm, "I'll come see you when I finish."

Once Candice had left and the door behind her closed David took the seat Candice had vacated. "Is there a new development I need to be aware of?"

Josef rubbed his temples, "Not at the moment." After a moment Josef lowered his hands, "So what can I do for you today?"

"Ashton called me last night. His office in San Francisco was broken into. After the events that happened here he lost a large part of his security detail. He's asked me to go help him. Update his system, hire and train men and such."

"And you are asking me what I think?"

David shook his head, "I'm asking if you'd mind. Everything here is running smoothly and Devon could handle things while I was gone and contact me if anything came up."

Josef shrugged, "Thank you for coming to me first. I don't care if you go and help your sire but if anything comes up and you're needed back here…"

"I'll be on a plane ASAP."

Josef grinned, "Have you asked Candice yet?"

"No she was gone when I woke up. I'll talk to her next."

Josef sat forward, "As much as I'd like to tell you she could join you as I'm sure was your intent right now is not a good time. One of the charities I contribute too has been linked to over seas arms deals. I need her here working on this."

"I understand." David meant it. He understood that was a major issue. If the authorities started looking too closely into Josef they might find out about the community. Everything was covered well but still there was always a chance that someone might over turn the right rock. Candice needed to shut this down quickly.

David stood up, "I'll leave you to it. I'll make sure Devon has everything under control before I leave. Thank you Josef."

David stood outside the door to Candice's office for a moment trying to find the best way to bring this up. He'd planned to win her over with a mini vacation but with her unable to go that messed up his plan. Honestly he didn't like leaving her.

Taking in a breath he knocked lightly on the door, "Come in."

Candice was looking up at him when he opened the door. He walked right over to her and leaned down and kissed her. When David pulled back Candice stood with him and walked over to the couch. "What's on your mind?"

David gave a small laugh at her knowing something was up. "I wanted to talk to you about something but you were gone when I got up."

"Yeah Josef's facing some legal trouble. Had to come in early to try and get ahead of the situation."

"He mentioned that." David took her hands in his and squeezed them. "Ashton called me last night. He had a proposition for me."

"Oh?" Candice tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Someone broke into his office. He hasn't recovered from the Mia incident and asked if I would be interested in coming to help him set up."

"To San Francisco?"

David nodded, "He hoped you could come as well but this…Josef said he wouldn't mind me taking a leave to go help but that he couldn't spare you."

Candice frowned slightly, "Bad timing."

Moving one of his hands to her lips he brushed them making her smile, "I'm going to turn him down. I'll offer to help from here. I'll tell him what he needs to do."

"No David. You should go," she says shaking her head. Seeing he's about to disagree she continues, "I'll be swamped with this as it is. I won't have much free time in the near future as it stands. This way you can help Ashton and I can focus on this and then when we're finished we can celebrate together."

David looked her in the eye as he asked, "Are you sure Can?"

She smiled. "I'm sure. I'll miss you but he needs you there and Josef needs me here. It won't be for too long though. Right?"

David pulled her lips to his and devoured her lips in a breath stealing kiss that sent sparks through her body. Drawing a moan from her David pulled back, "I'll miss you too baby. I don't know how long it will take but we'll talk every day and if you finish up before me you can come out and we can have that little vacation."

"I can't wait." The phone on Candice's desk began to ring and she sighed pulling from David. She answered the phone promptly and ended it just as quickly.

When Candice turned back around David was right behind her. "When are you leaving?"

David breathed in her scent and everything about her he loved so much. "Late tonight or early tomorrow, I guess. The sooner I get started the better."

She nodded, "I want to send you off with something to think about while we're apart."

"I guess I should leave you to do what you do then and make the plans. I'm anxiously awaiting my send off." David kissed her once more softly before heading out.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	5. Chapter 5:  Calm Heads

**Chapter 5: Calm Heads**

After talking to David, Josef had received another call about the scandal and realized he needed to see Jean. She ran the clinic that he originally funded, and still donated to regularly, and he didn't want this mess to touch her clinic she gave so much to.

With a bouquet of yellow roses in hand the ladies at the front gave him came to the front desk. "Hello ladies is my wife with anyone at the moment?"

One of the women blushed but shook her head no, "She's alone right now."

"Thank you." Josef walked back towards her office. Outside her door he could hear her behind her desk flipping papers and knocked softly.

"Come in," she called.

When he opened the door he saw the surprised look on her face quickly turn to one of love. "Josef I wasn't expecting you."

Josef shut the door behind him and walked towards her as she stood up. He handed her the flowers which made her smile even wider before he kissed her. "I know. I needed to talk to you about something and I'd much rather do it in person."

Jean breathed in the beautiful aroma of the roses before setting them on her desk. She could tell Josef had something important to say. Taking his hand she lead him over to the small couch and sat down beside him, "What is it?"

"You know that I contribute to many different charities," she nodded. "Well it seems one of them has been linked to fraud and black market deals. This is leading to an investigation into me and my company."

"Oh no," Jean squeezed his hand. "Is it bad?"

Josef gave her a smile, "Candice is working on getting ahead of the mess. I donate too many charities, the manager of my charitable contributions account is supposed to find suitable charities that are on the up and up. I only have a vested interest in this clinic."

"So he slipped up?"

"Or he knew and was trying to make some extra money for himself. Either way brining this attention to me can not be tolerated."

Knowing what he meant Jean reached up and touched his cheek with one hand stroking his jaw softly, "Josef I know you. Please tell me you haven't put this man in the tar pits."

"Not yet."

"Then don't. When the police investigate this they'll want to speak to him. If he disappears that will only lead to a more meticulous investigation."

Josef knew she was right. The man was human. Maybe the investigation would simply stop at him if he was given to the police. Turning his face Josef kissed her fingers, "I married a very wise woman."

"Well I do have a vested interest," she teased softly.

Josef leaned forward and captured her soft lips. When he pulled back he pressed his forehead to hers and placed her hand over his heart, "I am sorry for any trouble this may cause you here."

"Don't be Josef. Let them look here there is nothing but good being done here."

Josef smiled as he gazed into her compassionate eyes, "When this is over I'll need to hire someone new to manage the charitable donations. When I do would you like to help?"

"Really?"

Josef shrugged, "You have an amazing way of reading people. You see their goodness where I see their fear. I believe both might find a more fitting person."

"I'd love to help Josef." She looks at the clock, "But as much as I love you stopping by I have a patient coming in five minutes and I need to grab a quick drink."

Josef stood up pulling her with him. She walked him to the door and gave him another kiss before heading to her fridge and having her lunch. When her patient came to the door she was fixing the roses Josef had brought into a vase.

When Candice came home she saw David's suitcase packed by the door and ready to go. Was in the kitchen at the hidden fridge when she walked towards him. "All ready to go?"

He turned to look at her shutting the fridge door as he did. "Not quite. You see the woman I love told me she had a send off for me."

Candice wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body to his. Her lips hovered just above his as she whispered, "Then you should do something about all these clothes."

They stripped one another on the way to the bedroom and made love again and again putting the vampire stamina to the test. Hours of love making. When he finally had to go they took each other once more unable to resist before Candice collapsed on the bed.

"If this is my send off I wonder what my home coming will be like," he teased as he dressed again. He kept his eyes on Candice's naked body stretched out over the sheets looking flush and satisfied.

She looked up at him rolling to her side to rest her head on her hand. "I guess you'll have to wait until you come home to me to find out."

Dressed he leaned down and kissed her lips once more. "I can't wait."

When Candice nodded sleepily he looked at the clock. She'd have to be up in a couple hours to head to the office. "Get some freezer time and recharge. I know I need some after that. You are insatiable."

"I will."

He stood up and thought about anything else he needed to say. "I went by and restocked the blood. You should have enough for a couple weeks. Keep the door locked and the alarm on. You know where the gun is and it's loaded."

She grinned up at him as she fell back onto the bed onto her back, "I know. I'll be fine. Go on…the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back to me."

Leaning down he kissed her once more before heading out of their room. He set the alarm and headed out taking his suitcase that was by the door waiting. He rubbed his hand over his face knowing he was wore out and needed some freezer time just like Candice.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	6. Chapter 6:  Lunch

**Chapter 6: Lunch**

Beth sends Mick a quick text as she makes her way towards Candice's office. They had lunch plans but Candice had canceled saying she needed to stay at the office as she was waiting for an important phone call but Beth could hear her friends voice, she wanted to talk. Not wanting her to miss the call or their lunch she decided to go to the office and surprise her.

The door is open when she gets to it and Beth leans against the frame and looks at Candice, "Looks like you could use a break."

Candice looks up at Beth and smiles. "You couldn't come to the loft for lunch so I figured we'd have lunch here."

"Have a seat I'll be able to take a break in just a moment." Candice went back to what she was reading before for a minute setting her pen in the sea of papers and standing up.

As she joined her friend on the couch and took the offered glass of blood she was thankful Beth had come by. "So you said something came up?"

"Someone broke into Ashton's San Francisco office and he asked David to come and redo his security system and help him hire and train trustworthy men."

Beth watched as Candice spoke, "Is he going to go?"

"He's already there." Candice took a long drink of her blood. "He left late last night."

"How do you feel about it?"

She smiled, "I'm fine with him going to help. He wanted us to go together but this investigation with Josef came up and I can't leave right now. I told him to go. If you called me and needed me to get on a plane and go somewhere to help you I'd be on a plane no problem and if he couldn't come I'd expect him to understand. I'll miss him like crazy while he's gone but it's only for a little bit. We have eternity to be together."

Beth reached over and squeezed her hand, "And he'll miss you even more I'm sure."

Candice couldn't help but yawn. Looking over at Beth she smiled, "I didn't sleep much."

"Missing him?"

"Not yet. I was giving him plenty to remember why he was away. When he left I passed out almost instantly in bed never managed to make it to the freezer."

Beth couldn't help but grin at that. "You'll just have to get into that freezer tonight."

"I will. I woke up a couple hours later to the alarm and found a text from David." she finished her drink. "So how are you? Anything new?"

Beth shrugged, "More cheating spouses needing to be caught. The one we're working on now he's being cautious. We haven't been able to get a single shot. We know he's cheating, we can hear and smell it but we can't go to our client and say that she needs hard evidence so she can clean him out in divorce court."

"I often wonder if these people ever really had genuine trust in their partner. You can have love, passion, and other things in common to make a good match but you have to have trust. I trust David and he trusts me. I couldn't be with someone without it, I mean to be with someone and always worry when they are away from your side that they might be with someone else. It'd drive you crazy."

"I agree. I feel the same way about Mick. Sometimes I get a bit…territorial so does Mick. You won't believe how often our jobs take us to strip clubs. When he goes he's propositioned by every girl there and when I go in all the men think I'm coming in for my shift and wanting me to come give them a private dance."

Candice was nodding, "Yes that's the vampire nature I suppose but still you know he wouldn't go off and cheat on you. I was a bit jealous of Mia even though I trusted David. It was more that I knew he wasn't telling me things but he was telling her."

"But you guys are stronger than ever," Beth nudged her shoulder grinning.

"Yeah we are," Candice smiled.

Deciding to lighten the mood before Candice had to get back to work and she had to go relieve Mick on the stake out Beth told Candice about Kayla's questions. Candice laughed and she listened to Beth tell it. She hadn't been expecting it to come out like that. Candice awe'd when Beth told her Kayla asked if she'd be one even though she was only adopted then laughed at her saying she wanted to grow up.

"I never pictured myself with kids before but I can't imagine my life without her."

The phone in the office starts to ring as both women are contemplating their lives and how they are completely different than they imagined but so much better. Candice stands up and heads to the phone, "Hello."

It was the phone call she had been waiting for. "Yes I can hold while you connect me."

Once she was on hold she turned to Beth, "Hey this is the call I've been waiting on."

"No problem." Beth stood up and went to the small bar sink to rinse out their glasses. "I have to go relieve Mick. Don't work too hard."

"I won't. Thanks for coming by. "

Beth headed out to the door. "You know if you need anything call day or night."

Shutting the door behind her Beth headed to the elevator. She pulled out her phone to text Mick that she was finished with lunch with Candice and on her way to see him. He text back before the elevator reached the garage telling her where he was. Beth couldn't help but laugh, "Like I said we always end up at a strip club."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	7. Chapter 7:  Good Start

**Chapter 7: Good Start**

David had slept through the short flight, just enough time in the freezer to recharge his battery. He was ready to get to work and the driver brought him straight to the house. Ashton was awake and welcomed David into his home.

"Thank you for coming," wearing only his robe Ashton walked David up the stairs towards the guest room. "The freezer is just through the closet. I know you must be exhausted," Ashton wiggled his nose and grinned.

David smirked. He knew he must still smell of sex. "I slept on the plane."

"Well I won't be leaving for a few more hours at least. Kimberly is sleeping and I hope to catch a few hours in the freezer myself."

David took a moment to scent his sire and realized he also smelt of sex. David set his bag down on the bed and nodded, "Wake me when you're ready to get started."

Ashton left David to his room knowing everything he needed had been seen too. As soon as he was alone David began to undress for a few more house. He had text Candice on the ride over that he'd arrived and missed her. She should still be in their freezer for a little while longer he assumed.

"I wish Candice had been able to come too," Kimberly said as the guys drank their breakfast and she had a bowl of cereal. "We could have spent the day together while you boys work."

"I'm sorry I must leave you alone," Ashton felt bad that he brought her here away from her friends and work and wasn't spending any time with her other than in bed.

"Don't worry about it. I can entertain myself just fine."

"Candice is sorry she couldn't come too." David told them. He was even more sorry she hadn't been able to come waking up in a different freezer alone with it's sterile smell.

Ashton kissed Kimberly's forehead goodbye before heading out with David. The next few hours were spent at the office. Ashton was still talking with human police about the incident and what was stolen helping them try to catch the person. He'd done and inventory of everything valuable but noting seemed to be missing but that wasn't to say they hadn't found what they wanted in his files and simply made a copy instead of taking the original.

When Ashton finished with the police he met up with David who was doing a visual exam of the weak points. "So what is your main concern? What is it you want?"

"I want my office protected. I don't want someone to be able to break in."

"That can be handled mostly by the new security system I'll help install. Now as for men…"

"I want at least 12 men. They will work here but also go with me when I travel on business."

"To LA?"

"No I feel I will be fine in LA." He seemed to reconsider but then shook his head if he turned out to need them then he could just call them over. He wanted his home in LA to be as normal as possible.

"I'll find you some good men. In the mean time I have some things to run over with you."

Around seven o'clock David is talking over plans with a family friendly contractor. David wanted the doors thicker, the locks stronger, and the windows bullet proof. He's debating about the doors and the security pad when his phone begins to ring. Seeing Candice's face he quickly excuses himself and answers, "Hey baby."

"Hey you. How is San Francisco?"

"Lonely," he admits. "I've already made good progress. I have interviews lined up in just a bit and through tomorrow for guards. The new renovations and system will take some time to install and get the bugs worked out but things are going well."

"Looks like you've been busy today."

"What about you? You sound tired." He tried to soften his voice for the last part.

She sighs, "I am but last night was worth it."

"How much freezer time did you get?"

"None. I passed out right where you left me until the alarm went off."

David runs his hand over his face. He should have made sure she was in the freezer before he left. He'd known how tired she was. "Baby promise me you'll get extra freezer time tonight."

"I promise," he could hear her smile. "I just got out of the shower and am fixing myself a tall glass of O negative. I thought I'd call you and then I'll head up to bed."

"How's the investigation going?"

"I've got some things sorted out. I spoke to some of my old contacts there and have been open from the start helping the investigation. They're looking into the employee handling the transfers." She laughed, "I'm so glad he didn't toss him in the tar pits. It makes my job a hell of a lot easier to have someone the police can talk to."

David chuckled. "I'm glad he's working with you. Maybe you'll finish up and be able to come see me. The guest freezer is mighty empty with just me."

"I hope so," Candice breathed. "Okay I'm finished with dinner I'm going to head up to the freezer. I'm beat and I have an early morning. I love you."

"I miss you Can. Sleep well baby. I love you too."

The line disconnects and David slips it back into his pocket. He heads back to the contractor ready to dig back in to keep from thinking about his Candice naked and alone in their freezer.

Beth slipped inside from the garage with a smile on her face. She could hear Mick showing Kayla how to play guitar. It was slow but she always got really excited when her daddy showed her things. The cords stopped and Beth could hear little footsteps running down the hall and taking the stairs as quick as possible. "Momma."

Kayla ran into Beth and gave her a hug, "Daddy was right. He always knows when you're home."

Beth lifted her up easily, "I heard you up there. Daddy showing you how to play your guitar?"

"Yep he sure is," she looked over hearing Mick reach the bottom of the stairs.

Looking over at the clock Beth sees the time, "Okay munchkin time for your shower."

Wiggling down Kayla took off up the stairs to get her shower. Mick took Beth into his arms leaning down to kiss her, "I wasn't planning on seeing you for a while. Did our subject call it a night early?"

"Nope, I got our money shot."

Mick raised his brows, "Really?"

"Oh don't look so shocked."

"He finally slipped up."

"Not exactly," Beth's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What did you do?"

Beth gave him a winning smile. I may have paid the main $50 to go and open his door with fresh towels while I had the camera rolling out of sight. I got video and stills."

Mick chuckled, "That's my girl."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	8. Chapter 8:  Surprise Visitor

**Chapter 8: Surprise Visitor **

_One Week Later…_

Curled up on the couch with a nice glass of wine Candice turns on a movie. The investigation into Josef should be closing up very soon and then she could go see her David. She missed him so much. She was independent and could handle being on her own but she loved that lug and missed having him around, curling up next to him after they make love.

A smile curled on her lips as she thought about their phone call the previous night. He'd waited to call her until he was back in his room with no other things to do for the night. They'd gotten X-rated pretty quickly engaging in phone sex. They'd both come from it, but it seemed to make her miss him all the more.

Lost in her thoughts as the movie she's seen a hundred times was on the screen Candice heard the elevator ding. She hadn't heard from David yet tonight and hope shot through her, maybe he'd finished and was surprising her. Setting her wine down she stood up waiting anxiously for the door to open.

Instead a knock sounded. Slightly disappointed she headed to the door and hit the button for the camera. Her heart began racing in panic seeing who stood outside her door. Ryan. One person she never thought she'd see again.

Ryan had worked with David and they were friends once. She liked him as well he was always very nice to her. That was until he staked David and let Coraline free. He'd left them letters saying he was sorry for his actions but he had understood her. She had inadvertently come between two friends. Ryan had fallen in love with her. Neither she nor David had known. That was the last she'd heard from him.

Now he was standing on the other side of her door. He seemed to sense her there, "I mean you no harm." He held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

Candice doesn't open the door. "Why are you here?" Before he can answer she remembers the more important fact, he'd left with Mick's crazy ex wife and if he was back she might be as well. "Where's Coraline?"

"That's why I'm here. I lost her."

"What? You lost her."

Still standing outside the door Candice watches him on camera as he runs his hand through his shaggy hair. "Things had been going well. I thought so anyways then one night she disappeared."

"Is she in LA?"

"I don't know. I tried to track her down for the last week or so but haven't been able to pick up her trail. Last thing I picked up was that she was headed to California. I knew I needed to come here. I have a feeling this is where she'll end up. I needed to warn everyone."

Candice is trying to make sense of everything. She knows she should call David or Josef. Tell them that the man who betrayed them was at her door. But something was stopping her. Guilt. He'd left town because of her. He'd fallen in love with her.

"Why did you come to me? She has no problem with me. You should have went to Mick and Beth. They're the ones in danger."

He shrugs, "I know. I could have done this by phone but I owe it to David. I know what I did to him was wrong, I betrayed him and I wanted a chance to apologize and give him a free shot at me before Josef…" he sighs, "…I know how Josef handles traitors."

"Then why risk coming here. David's not even here," she said it before she thought.

Ryan closes his eyes and breathes out a heavy breath. "I won't run from this. I have caused this mess. I do think I can find her if she's here."

"Hold on," Candice heads to the couch and grabs her phone. She quickly dials Beth.

"Hi," Beth answers cheerfully.

"Beth is Mick with you?"

"Yes why?" Beth's tone tightens hearing the worry in her friends voice.

"You guys should get over here. It's important. It's about…Coraline."

"We'll be right there." Beth disconnects and Candice heads back to the door.

"Mick and Beth are on their way over," she tells him as she watches him. She's unsure if he will run or not.

Instead he turns his back to the door and slides down into a seated position. "Where's David? Is he on his way?"

"He's…he's out of town."

Ryan gives a laugh, "I've always had horrible timing I guess."

Candice can see him sitting there. She looks at her watch Mick and Beth would be here shortly. Her gut told her she wasn't in any danger from him. Unlocking the door she slowly opens it. Ryan stands up hearing the locks, "Come inside."

He nods and slowly steps through the door. Candice leaves it open for when Mick and Beth arrive and heads back to the couch taking the remote and turning off the TV. Ryan stands in his black leather jacket and fitted jeans, his shaggy bed head hair and some scruff indicating it's been a while since he shaved. Somehow in her mind she figured having him inside and not having a conversation through a door would make things seem less awkward. She was wrong.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	9. Chapter 9:  Warning

**Chapter 9: Warning**

As they drove over Beth called Valerie to let check on Kayla. She confirmed Kayla was fine. Both worried parents breathed a sigh of relief. They then instructed that no one was to pick Kayla up accept them or a select list of others. Beth gave them the list of Kayla's Aunts and Uncles. After she disconnected Mick used his phone and called Devon knowing he was filling in for David while he was away. He asked if he'd send one of the men over to keep an eye on her. He agreed without question.

"I don't know what's going on but I don't want to take any chances where she's concerned." Mick reached over and took Beth's hand in his knowing that Coraline was a sore subject for her.

"I won't let that witch hurt my family," Beth squeezed his hand as she tried to calm her nerves.

They arrived at Candice's quickly. Once off the elevator they saw the door was open and Mick pressed Beth behind him as he entered. "Mick, Beth, come in."

Beth shut the door behind herself and walked over to Candice giving her a hug, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You guys remember Ryan?" Candice gestures towards Ryan sitting on the couch.

Mick vamped out and had Ryan by the throat in a second. "Where is she?"

Ryan didn't fight Mick. He had been expecting this type of response. "I…don't…know…" He managed to squeeze out around Mick's hand.

"Put him down Mick. He can't tell you anything if you crush his windpipe." Candice was still standing next to Beth.

"He helped her escape. Now she's lose again." Mick clenched tighter. Thoughts of Coraline kidnapping Beth when she was a child, almost the same age as Kayla is now, flashed before his eyes.

Beth could see the pain and fear on Mick's face and moved to his back. Rubbing her hand up and down his back she tried to sooth him, "Candice is right Mick. He's not fighting. Let's hear him out first okay." She could see he was losing his grip, "Set him down baby. We have to get all the facts first."

Mick let him go and let the vampire return back inside. Beth took his hand into hers and guided him a few steps away so he could calm down. After a moment Mick turned back to Ryan, "Talk."

Ryan nodded. "Coraline and I were in Chicago. We moved around a bit at first but we'd stayed there for almost a year. Everything seemed to be normal. She really seemed to like photography so she started doing that and I did some work as a bouncer. Easy money and no one really looks for you."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Everything was the same then I woke up one morning and she was gone. I wouldn't have thought anything about it but she'd taken a bag with her things and left her phone behind. I found a note in the bottom of my bag when I started to through things together. It just said 'don't bother looking for me.' I followed her trail all over. I couldn't make sense of it. I even lost her but then I caught wind that she was headed to California. That's when I knew where she would be headed."

Mick was listening and trying hard not to lose control again. Beth was holding his hand, stroking it with her thumb keeping him calm. "Why did you come here?"

"To warn you."

"Coraline never had a problem with Candice. Why warn her? You know if she comes for anyone it will me us," Beth couldn't help but ask the obvious.

Ryan lowered his head in shame. "What I did was wrong. I betrayed everyone but I betrayed David most of all. He was not only my boss but my closest friend. I know what Josef does to traitors, I'm not hiding from it but I thought David deserved a shot at me first."

Mick softened a bit. He understood the reasoning. "We'll be on the look out for her."

Ryan nodded, "I hope to help. I'm sure she's gotten new ID's made since then but last time I saw her she was using the name Scarlet Wolfe."

Beth snorted, "That's low profile."

"She had a flair for the dramatic. She wanted a name that made her feel powerful," Ryan explained. "Something fresh, at least that's what she said. I was starting to believe things were normal."

"That was your mistake. Coraline uses men. She always has an angle to play and she'll do whatever it takes."

Beth turned her attention to Mick, "Do you think we're in danger?"

"I won't let her hurt you Beth. Or our little girl okay." Beth nodded as she leaned into him. "We need to bring Josef in on this. He has the man power and the resources to help track her down."

"I know you have no reason to trust me but I would like to help find her. I'm the reason she's free."

Mick pulled out his phone and dialed Josef, "I could use the help. Know what she's been up to since she left but that's up to Josef."

"I understand," Ryan stayed in his seat.

Candice walks over to the window on the far side of the room wanting some space. Her mind hadn't stopped spinning since she saw Ryan outside her door. While Mick was on the phone Beth walks over to her friend.

"Hey," she says gently.

Candice gives her a small grin. She looks back over and Mick is grilling Ryan again. "This isn't how I expected my night to turn out."

Beth nods. "How did David take the news?"

Biting her lip Candice looks up at Beth, "I haven't told him yet."

Beth raises an eyebrow. "I thought you and Mick needed to know first. If she comes after anyone it will be you. I did call while you guys were on your way over but it went to voicemail."

"What did you say?"

Candice snorted, "I told him to call me back as soon as he could. I wasn't about to leave this in a voicemail."

"He'll call back soon."

As if proving her write Candice's cell began to chime. She pulled it from her pocket and looked at the display seeing a photo of her and David. She pointed upstairs where she'd have more privacy. Taking a deep steadying breath she clicked answer. "Hi."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	10. Chapter 10:  Upset Mates

**Chapter 10: Upset Mates**

"Hey I just saw you called. I've been swamped."

"How are things?" Candice wanted to ease into this news.

"Well I have found the final candidates and they seem like a good batch. The renovations are still under way. Tomorrow bright and early I'll get back there and make sure the security system is working properly and there are no blind spots."

David stops for a moment and sighs, "I miss you. But I hope I can be finished in another week…maybe two at the most."

"I miss you too."

"Can what's going on? Are you okay? You sound worried, did the investigation blow up?"

She smiled softly at his concern. "I'm fine. The investigation is almost cleared up and I expect no problems."

Taking a deep breath she stills herself for the truth. "David I need to tell you something but I need you to promise to stay calm."

"You know that only makes me worry more about you."

"Okay…I'm fine okay. I…ummm…I had an unexpected visitor show up on the door step tonight." She waits for a moment trying to think of a way to soften the news but unable to find one, "Ryan."

"WHAT? Is he still there? Did you call Josef? Are you—"

"Please David stay calm. I'm fine. Everything is fine. He's talking with Mick and Beth downstairs now. He—"

"He's downstairs? You let him in?"

"He came to warn us. Coraline disappeared. He tried to track her but the last he heard she was headed to California."

"He better be in shackles. I'm headed to the airport now. I'll be home as soon as possible to deal with him."

"David no, just listen." Candice didn't want him rushing out on Ashton to get here and blow up. They had things to work out but first things first finding Coraline. "I know this is a shock and you're upset but listen okay he's trying to help us find her."

"We'll work on that when I get there."

She could tell this wasn't working. "David please just hear me out. I don't want you to hurt him." She bit her lip as the words left her mouth. She didn't want Ryan hurt. She never had. She still felt responsible for his betrayal.

When David doesn't say anything she continues. "Look I know he screwed up. He betrayed everyone but…I get it. I get why he did it."

"Because he's in love with you."

"I know that. I didn't know that then. I wouldn't trade our life together for anything David but if I had known…I don't know maybe I could have tried to make it better. Aside from that he still might be our best lead in finding Coraline. He wants to help and I believe that much."

David is trying very hard not to crush his phone in his hand as he holds it to his ear. "Do you really expect me to stay away while you defend the man who is so in love with you he staked me and freed her in the first place?"

"It's not like I'm inviting him to stay here. I'm sure Josef will have him confined. Besides you're helping Ashton there and you said yourself you're busy. If you leave him with the unfinished mess you'll feel bad for letting him down. I don't want that. And no I don't want you attacking Ryan right now either."

"So he can play on your guilt? Warm up to you and make his move?"

Indignation flared through her body, "Do you think that little of me. Of us? You know what do whatever you're going to do David. I can't stop you and you don't seem to trust me one bit. I was trying to be calm and make sense of this insane situation but clearly I'm alone in that."

Without pausing she hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed before hugging her arms around her body. Taking deep breaths in and out Candice tries to regain her composure. She'd never meant to fight with him. He'd just made her so angry. She was trying to be rational. At first his concern made her feel warm and secure but then he just upset her. The idea that she'd be fooled or seduced away from him. She didn't want to fight with David.

Maybe he was right and this was only her guilt talking but she would never cheat on David because of guilt. That was ridiculous. But still her guilt couldn't be helped. He should know that better than anyone. After all hadn't he felt guilt over what had transpired with Ashton all those decades ago. He couldn't have done anything different but still he felt responsible.

Candice began to pace the room. Hanging up on David and ending things angry wasn't how it should be. They never fought. When they got upset they would yell it out then make up right away.

"Candice…" David looked at his phone screen and saw that she had in fact hung up on him.

His head was spinning. He couldn't think straight and sat down on the chair in his room unable to stand. He didn't want to push her away. He was just trying to protect her. He hadn't meant to upset her. He pulled up her number on his phone again ready to redial her but knew he needed a moment to calm down or they'd just argue some more and say things they didn't mean.

David ran his hand down his face and blew out a heavy breath. He wanted to go home. He wanted to deal with this. But he had to trust her. Of all the things he felt about Ryan and his betrayal he did believe he wouldn't hurt Candice. But a lot of time has passed and he had been with Coraline for a long time maybe she poisoned his mind. But he had to try and focus on the good parts. Candice was brilliant. She wouldn't put herself into danger on purpose.

Feeling he was calmer he hit redial.

Candice picked up the phone from the bed where she tossed it. She pulled up David's numberabout to hit dial when the phone began to vibrate in her hands and David's face showed up on her screen.

Laughing she hit answer. "I'm sorry," they both say.

"You know I trust you Can I just don't like being away from you and now with this. I'm worried about you."

"I'm sorry I got so angry and hung up. I don't want to fight with you David. I love you."

David breathed in at her words. "I love you so much. Look I don't like this but I'll take it a day at a time. I want you to call me every day."

She gave a soft laugh, "I already call you everyday you lug."

"I know."

After a moment of silence Candice looks at the time. "I should head back and see what they have. But I promise to keep you updated. I love you and I want you home."

"Promise you'll call if anything happens."

"I promise I'll call even if nothing happens."

"Okay then," he leaned back in the chair. "I love you baby. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too. Night." After she disconnected the line, this time feeling much better, Candice headed downstairs.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	11. Chapter 11:  Danger By Association

**Chapter 11: Danger By Association **

Josef is home in his office double checking some numbers waiting for Jean to get home so he can ravage her. Seeing everything was fine and he was still making money for himself and his clients Josef clicked off the computer and leaned back in his chair. Pulling out his phone he called Jean but her phone went to voicemail. He knew this meant she was probably on her way home so he would wait for her to have dinner.

Just as he set his phone down Mick's number appeared. "Mick to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Josef sat up in his seat as Mick explained that Ryan had come back. The news that he'd lost Coraline and last heard she was coming to California.

"I'll send men over now to restrain him." Josef growled. "I'll figure out what to do with him soon enough."

"Josef I know he betrayed you but I need you to let that go for right now. This is more important than that. Coraline is on the move and she could be coming after me and my family. Ryan might be able to help us."

He was right. Coraline was the top priority. She was deadly. She found the weak point on a person and attacked. For Mick, in the past it was his humanity, now it was Beth and Kayla. She would go after them he was sure. Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned he supposed and Mick had scorned her when he chose Beth over her.

Then like a flash of lightening Josef realized his own weakness. Coraline had run into Jean. She knew he cared for her even then it wouldn't take but a quick internet search to find out they'd married. He had not only confined her and made her transition more painful denying her fresh blood but he had been ready to turn her over to her family. He was on her hit list too, and he had something to lose.

Hearing the door and hearing Jean's voice call out, "Josef I'm home," made him relax slightly.

"I'm sending men over. I won't kill him…yet but he won't be running around my town unsupervised." Josef growled as he disconnected the line. He quickly dialed Devon, "Send some men over to David's. Restrain. Don't kill him but feel free to make him uncomfortable." A smile turned up on his lip, "Place him in the cell we were holding Coraline in. That will be fitting I believe."

Hanging up Josef stands up and goes to find Jean. She needed to be warned. He found her on the patio looking at the pool. He moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I am relieved your home."

"I called for you but I heard you were on the phone. You sounded upset," Jean turns in his arm.

"I need to talk to you about something very important." He pulls her over to the lounge chair and sits down beside her. "Do you remember Coraline?"

"Yes, she got away with one of your guards."

Josef nodded. "Ryan. He showed up tonight at David and Candice's. He lost track of Coraline and last he could find she was headed to California."

"She's coming after Mick again?"

"That'd be my bet. She never could leave him alone."

"Kayla," Jean looked panicked. She'd heard the story of how Coraline had kidnapped Beth as a child to convince Mick they could be a family.

Josef rubbed her arms, "One of my men is already keeping an eye on her. I won't let anything happen to the little rugrat."

Jean leaned her head onto Josef's shoulder not saying anything else. After a moment Josef continued. "The reason I'm telling you this is so that you can be on full alert. I don't mean to panic you but I'm going to have someone on you at all times."

"Why would she go after me? I only met her for a moment." Jean sat back looking at him curiously.

Josef looked down for a moment not wanting to admit the truth. Releasing a deep breath he looked up meeting her eyes, "Because you are my weakness. I held her and tried to turn her over to her family. I'm not her favorite person and if she wants to attack me she's smart enough to know that you are the best way to do that."

Moving her hand to his face Jean strokes his jaw line, "You have enemies. I knew that when I signed up."

Josef gave her a weary smile, "I promise you Jean I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I trust you," Jean leans forward and kisses him. She pours her trust and love into her kiss moving her hand to his neck pulling him closer wanting to be closer.

When they finally pull back Jean is half sitting on his lap and his hand is pressed against the skin at the small of her back beneath her blouse. "Josef would you mind if I ask a few questions about her?"

"Ask me anything you'd like my dear."

"Were the two of you ever involved?"

He shook his head, "In the distant past, long before she found Mick we would sleep together. It was never anything meaningful just two attractive vampires in the same place needing the same desires met."

"You said before that her family is royalty, is that real royalty or just high power in the vampire world?"

Josef chuckled, "You do change topics fast."

"I figured you'd slept with her since I first saw her." She shrugged, "We met and you were over 400 years old. I didn't think you'd been celibate all that time."

Josef couldn't help but laugh at the idea. "They are part of a bloodline of royalty but in all honesty I don't know much about them. Just that they are powerful and they never leave Europe without great reason. Accept Coraline who is not on good standing with the rest of her family given her life choices."

"Do you have anything else you need to do tonight?"

"No, what did you have in mind?"

Standing up Jean starts to undo her top, "A swim." Josef joins her in undressing.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	12. Chapter 12:  Stranger Danger

**Chapter 12: Stranger Danger**

After getting everything they could from Ryan for the night and Josef's men arrived to take him into custody Mick and Beth left Candice's to pick up Kayla. When they pick her up she is her usual bouncy happy self and tells them all about her fun time with Alice and Andrew while they drive home.

It's late when they get home and Kayla goes straight up to get a shower having had dinner at Alice's. As soon as she disappears upstairs Mick turns to Beth, "We have two men outside keeping the house secure."

Beth nodded. "I'm not scared for myself Mick. You made me stronger when you turned me…but we both know Coraline has a past of kidnapping children. I don't want her to scare our little girl."

Pulling Beth into his arms he squeezes her tight. "I won't let that happen. I swear to you Beth I will do everything in my power to protect you and Kayla."

Beth breathed in her sires comforting scent, listening to Kayla humming a song in the shower above them and felt herself relax. She always felt safe in Mick's arms just like she knew Kayla did. He'd never let her down before. He was her guardian angel after all.

"I know you will Mick. I still think we should talk to Kayla about this. Just make sure she knows never go off with strangers. I'd also like to show her a picture of Coraline and make sure she knows never to go near her."

Mick agreed, "That would be for the best."

When Kayla came down the stairs in her pajamas she went right for her Momma. "I have knots can you get them out?"

Beth took the offered comb and moved her legs on the couch so that Kayla could sit in front of her. Beth began to gently comb out her hair, taking special care of the knots and getting them out without hurting her. When all the knots were out and Beth had finished she leaned forward and set the comb on the coffee table wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Sweetie your Daddy and I have something we'd like to talk with you about. It's big girl stuff and we need you to really pay attention. Think you can do that for us?"

"Uh huh I'm a big girl Momma I'm 7."

Mick couldn't help but grin. "You sure are. Now we want to talk about strangers."

"You don't talk to strangers or take anything from them," Kayla said easily.

"That's very good sweetie. But sometimes strangers will say that they know your family and that they were sent by them to get you. Maybe even be dressed like a police officer or something. Like sometimes one of Uncle Josef's friends will pick you up from school."

Kayla nods. Mick picks up where Beth left off. "Well from now on we don't want you to go with anyone but family okay."

"Okay I won't go with anyone but family but…why?"

Beth pulls out her phone and pulls up a picture of Coraline she'd had Josef's men send from her file. Bile rose in her throat as she saw the picture but she pushed it aside. "You see this woman."

"She looks mean," Kayla looks at the picture of Coraline and wrinkles her nose.

Beth smiles happily that her little girl has such good instincts. "She is a bad person. She's upset with your Daddy and me and may come to town."

Mick reached over and took her tiny hands in his sensing her rising fear. "We don't want you to worry angel. Everything will be fine, promise. We just wanted you to always be safe."

"But you and Momma are vampires."

"We are. This woman is one too."

"Is she a bad vampire then?" Kayla looks between their faces.

They both nod yes, "She is but you're safe. Promise, sweetie."

"I know. You and Daddy always make me safe."

Tears fought to break free from both grownups as their little girl placed such confidence in them. "Always," Beth assured seeing Mick was having a little harder time finding his voice.

After a moment Kayla looks at Beth, "Why is she mad at you and Daddy?"

"You know how Momma said I'm older than I look because I'm a vampire." Kayla nods. "Well before your Momma was even born I was a grown up human and I met this woman. She was in love with me."

"Did you love her back?"

"At the time I thought I did. I was young and stupid. But she was a vampire and she made me one. I was very upset because I didn't even know about vampires and she made me one without asking."

"That's not nice."

"No sweetie it's not. Then we had a fight because of it," Mick tried to simplify and G rate his history with Coraline. "Then we broke up. I moved on but she was never happy about it."

Beth drew Kayla's attention, "Then years later I met your Daddy and we fell in love. She didn't like that because she was jealous that he loved me and not her. Then she was sent away to never come back to bother us again."

"Then why is she back?"

"She got away from the person keeping her away. We don't know where she is going but we are going to be extra careful just in case she's still upset."

Kayla nodded and looked at Mick. "She did a bad thing but…I'm glad she made you a vampire so you could be my Daddy."

Mick wrapped his angel up in his arms holding her tight. For so long he thought this was a curse but finding Beth he had realized that without it he never would have found this love. He never would have had this family and he couldn't imagine life without them. It took him years to understand that but she had figured it out in the span of ten minutes. She really was sharp as a wit.

"I'm glad too. Because I have you and your Momma."

Mick moved one of his arms around Beth making it a group hug. They were strong. "Okay munchkin it's time for bed. You have school in the morning."

"Okay," she gave Beth a full hug and kiss. "Night Momma love you."

"Love you too baby."

Kayla turned to Mick wrapping her arms back around him, "Story?"

"You bet," Mick carried their angel upstairs to tuck her in and read her a bedtime story.

Beth stood up knocking her phone from her lap. She caught it as it fell to the floor and quickly removed the picture from her phone. A smile quirked up on her lips as she thought about Kayla and her instant thoughts towards Coraline. As she deleted the picture she saw she needed to charge her phone and got the idea.

Heading over to Kayla's school bag she reached into the pocket she knew always held her emergency phone. Kayla hadn't had to use it in so long only carrying it out of habit. Beth saw the battery was dead and quickly found the charger so that it would be fully charged should she need it.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	13. Chapter 13:  Hashing it Out

**Chapter 13: Hashing it Out**

Still on edge after getting off the phone with Candice, David can't even think about sleeping. He had felt marginally better after talking to Devon and making sure Ryan would be secured, then again when they had removed him from their home. He wanted to go home and take Candice into his arms and hold her. He wanted to make love to her until she screamed out his name.

Deciding he needed a drink David left his room and to the liquor cabinet where Ashton kept the good stuff. After gulping down a nice double scotch David poured another not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Why don't you pour me one of those and tell me what's bothering you?" Ashton had watched David as he came into the room too distracted to notice him. He could feel the power radiating off of him and wanted to help.

Pouring another drink David handed it to Ashton and joined him sitting in a matching arm chair. "What happened?"

David knew Ashton had no idea who any of the players were and that he'd have to start from the beginning. He gave his sire a brief overview of Coraline and the havoc she caused Mick and Beth. That she had a temporary cure and had been under lock and key about to be turned over to her brother.

"I was watching her the night she escaped. It was supposed to be Ryan alone but Ryan was a good friend of mine and I didn't want to leave him alone with her. I had a feeling that he was starting to feel sorry for her."

"So you stayed to try and keep him on the straight and narrow."

"It didn't do any good. I thought she was starting to get to him. I had no idea it'd reached that far. It all happened so fast. He staked me and set her free."

"That must have hurt."

"I've been staked before." David finished his drink.

"I didn't mean the stake." Ashton stood up and retrieved the bottle refilling David's glass.

David shrugged, "They were gone. We never found them. Later letters were delivered from them. He explained his actions and apologized."

David took a swig of the drink, "He was in love with Candice."

"Your Candice?"

"Yeah. He explained how he had feelings for her before we got together but he hadn't said anything because she was Josef's freshie. He said he loved me like a brother but he also loved her and that he didn't wish us any harm but that it was killing him to be around it. That's why he felt bad for Coraline."

"He freed her to try and free himself from ending up like her," Ashton observed.

"Yeah I guess. He said he'd keep her away from LA, out of trouble."

"You said this was years ago so why is it bothering you now?"

David finished his drink and held it for Ashton to refill again. "He showed up at my door tonight."

"WHAT?" Ashton looked astonished.

"Candice told me he showed up. Apparently he lost Coraline and came to warn us."

"What are you still doing here?"

David shrugged, "She told me to stay. She doesn't want me to hurt him. I'll just distract from the real problem. The focus should be on finding Coraline."

Ashton stayed silent as he considered. "We had a fight of sorts. We made up but it still feels unresolved and I don't like that."

"That makes sense. She's there with a man who claims to love her and you're here. What happened to him?"

"Josef has made sure he is confined. Everyone thinks he's the best chance to find Coraline."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I don't like it. I don't want to think he'd ever hurt Candice…"

"But he's been around that evil treacherous woman for so long he might try other means to get her for himself."

There it was. Ashton voiced the fears David had been trying to suppress. "Yes."

"But you're still here."

"Candice is right. I'd feel bad if I left you here with this unfinished and I would be too focused on keeping Ryan away from everyone to really find Coraline." David paused for a moment before continuing, "And I trust Candice."

Ashton smiled, "But I assume you also have your men there reporting to you regularly."

"Yes. I want to know he is under guard. I don't want him to be able to pull anything."

"Understandable." Ashton considered everything for a moment. "I appreciate your dedication and your assistance here but I understand if you need to go home. Love is far more important than work, I see that."

"I've decided to take it one day at a time. For now I'm going to continue working."

Ashton nodded, "Still perhaps she can come visit here."

David smiled, "I'm hoping to bring that up soon. I want to see her but I don't want her to think I'm trying to control her." He shook his head, "That doesn't go well. Sometimes she's too independent for her own good."

Ashton chuckled, "She is a spirited one. Keeps you on your toes."

David nodded feeling slightly better. "I think I should hit the freezer. Early morning ahead."

He left Ashton and headed for his freezer. He stripped down and went to the freezer opening it up but stopped to look at his phone. A picture of him and Candice was on the screen and he just stared at it before setting it down.

Once he was settled in the freezer he heard his phone chime and with lightening reflexes he had the lid open and phone in hand. He opened his messages and saw a text from Candice. 'I checked all the locks and I have a gun by the freezer. Going to bed now. Miss you, love you.' Attached was a picture of her from the waist up in one of his shirts sitting on the edge of their freezer with a gun on the table to her side.

Hitting reply he told her he missed and loved her too and to sleep well. He took one last look at the picture before returning to his freezer. She was his mate.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	14. Chapter 14:  Put on a Leash

**Chapter 14: Put on a Leash**

Mick pulls up outside of Josef's and see's they are the last to arrive. It had been a busy morning already. After taking Kayla to school Mick and Beth had went to the administration to make sure they knew Kayla was only to be seen by family and no one else was to take her out of school under any circumstances. They had given a list of names along with pictures of who she could go with, making sure they knew to trust Kayla knew her family. Beth also made sure to add Alice's mother to the list, she picked Kayla up sometimes for dance. They wanted to keep her safe during all of this not disrupt her life too badly.

The two men Devon had sent would rotate 8 hr shifts watching her wherever she went just out of sight. Kayla had promised to keep her phone with her at all times and the men could track the phone while she was in the buildings.

Inside Beth sees Candice right away. She goes over to her, "How are you doing?"

Candice laughs, "I'm not the one who should be worried. How are you holding up?"

Candice knew about Beth's history with Coraline from the kidnapping to her comeback as Morgan that split Mick and Beth up temporarily. "I'm doing okay. I just want this bitch found and finished for good."

"I agree," Mick wrapped his arm around her.

Josef had everyone gather in the main room of the house. Mick held Beth as they walked in behind Josef along with Candice, Devon and a few other guards they didn't know by name off hand.

"Where's Ryan?" Candice asked not seeing him.

Josef turned around and faced everyone then looked over to one of the guards by the door that disappeared. The guard returned with Ryan in silver shackles and flanked by 2 other guards. He didn't appear any worse form when he was taken from Candice's living room aside from tired and drained.

Candice felt a surge of pain at seeing him like that. He had went willingly the night before and had still been put in silver. "Josef we're surrounded by guards is the silver necessary?" She tried to keep her voice neutral. "You didn't even silver Coraline and she's the one we're after."

"I had a deal with Coraline and as you know she then fled. With the help of this one," Josef pointed at Ryan.

"He's right I betrayed you all." Ryan looks around at everyone. He didn't know Mick and Beth very well but he felt like he did.

Turning his eyes to Josef he lowered his head, "I can't undo my betrayal but I hope to help you recover Coraline. I was wrong to believe her. I had my own reasons but they don't matter now. I lost her and have put you all in danger."

Josef eyed him critically then nodded, "You wouldn't be the first man put under by Coraline's spell. That in no way makes up for your actions though."

Ryan nodded, "Do with me whatever you want but please let me help you catch her first."

"Tell us what you know." After realizing his Jean may be a target he was more than happy to let him help.

"We were in Chicago. We'd been there for a while, it was nice enough. I picked up a few jobs as a bouncer here and there mostly to find card games. At first I kept a close eye on her but by the time we made it to Chicago she seemed…different. She started taking pictures again and sold some to the papers. Things seemed to fall into a normal pattern."

"Were you sleeping with her?" Josef asked.

Ryan glanced briefly at Candice then back to Josef and nodded. "Not at first. She tried to but it was more like she thought I expected it because I helped her. I told her that's not who I am. But while we were moving around sometimes sharing a freezer…things happen. We had needs, that's it."

"So you didn't fall in love with her?" Josef asked needed to know if he could trust he wasn't a diversion.

Ryan shook his head, "I can't love her."

Josef was silent for a moment judging his words before he nodded. "Love her or not you realize when we capture her and we will with or without you she isn't going to go back to playing house with you."

"I don't care what happens to her." He shrugged, "I don't have high hopes for myself after finding her and I accept that."

Josef nodded to Devon who moved forward and set down the briefcase he'd been holding. Before opening it he put on a pair of leather gloves then took out what looked like a small collar. "While you help locate Coraline you will have at least one guard on you at all times. If you so much as attempt to flee or anyone here thinks you are playing us you will pray for the tar pits."

"I do not want to run."

"Yes but just to be safe you'll be wearing this." Devon moved to Ryan's left leg and pulled his pants leg up so he could attach the tracker. "It's an ankle monitor. Consider it a leash. I think this is a much more lenient method but if you try to take it off you will regret it."

Ryan nodded his compliance. Devon moved to the silver laced cuffs and took them off slipping them back in the bag and pulling off the gloves as well. Shutting the briefcase he stood up and handed it off to another guard.

"No let's find her fast."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	15. Chapter 15:  Travel Plans

**Chapter 15: Travel Plans**

Candice is hard at work in her office finishing up paperwork. Josef was officially cleared of any part of the scam. She had even been able to work her magic and keep it out of the press. She was happy with the job she'd done but now given everything that was happening it seemed so inconsequential.

Her friends had spent most of the previous few days with Ryan while she went back to work. Josef had said it was for the best, that he could focus on this if he knew she was handling the rest. It was nice of him, but she was sure it was at least 90% a cover. David was worried about her and had probably talked to everyone about keeping her out of this hunt. She understood and frankly didn't know what she could do to help, she was a lawyer not a detective.

She kept in constant contact with Beth for any updates. So far Ryan was proving most helpful. They had flagged all of the aliases he had helped Coraline create and contacts he had known about. Candice hadn't seen Ryan since his shackles were removed and he was instead fitted with a tracking anklet.

David still didn't like the idea and she tried to ease his mind calling or texting him just to say hello to let him know she was okay. They didn't talk about Ryan much which Candice knew meant he was keeping an eye on him through his guards. She missed him and knew how hard this was on him. She also knew that if she was honest with him and told him she wanted to talk to Ryan alone he would only get upset again and she didn't want that.

Besides right now they needed him focused on finding Coraline. She just hoped when it was over she could talk to him. She had things she needed to ask him. Questions that had been in the back of her mind ever since she found out he'd been in love with her. Questions that had resurfaced when Ryan showed up at her door. She had the number to the cell he was using but didn't feel it'd be right to ask these questions on the phone.

Looking at her phone she saw a text from David asking if this was a good time for her. Instead of responding she just called him. "Hey," he answered warmly.

"Hey yourself. How are things there?"

"Going well. I should be home in a week if all goes well."

Candice smiled, "I can't wait. I miss waking up with you in our freezer."

"I miss that too but that's not all I miss," his voice was full of passion. Candice knew they'd probably be naked within seconds of seeing each other again. This long for them without sex was insane.

"I know but soon it won't matter. You'll be finished and home."

David sighed. "So how are things on your end? Is Josef still on the line for the scam? I haven't seen anything online."

"That mister is because I'm damn good at what I do." She grinned imagining the look on his face. "But things are resolved. I just finished the paperwork."

"So…you're free? You can come here while I finish."

She realized that had been the original plan. With everything going on she had honestly forgotten about going to San Francisco. "I'd love to. But…with everything happening now I need to check with Josef and make sure he doesn't need me to stay close."

"It's not that far," he reasoned. "But I understand. Ask him and let me know."

"I will." She paused for a moment, "David I mean it. I will talk to him. Please don't call him and try to convince him on my behalf. I know you'd mean well but I want to handle my job my way."

He released a breath, "Have I told you how frustrating you can be?"

"All the time but you love me anyways."

David smiled, "I do. I won't speak to Josef about you visiting."

Candice knew that meant he'd still be talking to him about the investigation. "Are you getting enough rest?" He didn't answer right away and that confirmed her suspicions. "David you're working hard there and let me guess when you finish you're working from there to help find Coraline."

"It's my job."

"I know but right now your job is helping Ashton. You can't burn the candle at both ends or you'll be too tired and not give either your full attention."

He knew she was right but he couldn't help but it. Even with everyone reporting to him that Ryan had thus far been a model helper he found it difficult to sleep. "I'm fine. I get enough to keep me focused."

Candice shook her head, "Well I need you well rested so that when I get there you have plenty of energy."

"So you're coming?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "I should be. I don't think I'm needed to stay."

"The trip is short you could be here tonight?"

"No I can't." She looked at the clock. "I promised Beth I'd babysit tonight. They have a few leads they want to check out. I'm not a PI so I help however I can."

"I'm sure they appreciate it very much. Knowing Kayla is safe with you will let them focus on finding Coraline."

"Speaking of I need to head out of here and go pick her up from her dance class. I'll talk to Josef as soon as I can and let you know."

"I love you. Be safe."

Candice laughed, "Like I have any other choice. You have two of Josef's men following me 24/7."

"Everyone needs to be protected."

"I know but she never had any problem with me. I only met her briefly as Morgan. I think the others could use the guards more."

"But knowing they're there makes me feel better."

"I know. That's why I haven't shaken them. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too."

Candice hung up and gathered her things. She would head over and pick up Kayla and take her back to Mick and Beth's. She looked forward to spending some time with her little niece. Then first thing tomorrow she'd call Josef and make sure she could head to San Francisco. If all went well she'd be in David's arms by dinner time.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	16. Chapter 16:  Shopping Discovery

**Chapter 16: Shopping Discovery**

After putting Kayla down for the night she had called Josef and he had told her to go visit David. He'd assured her nothing else needed her immediate attention and that if something arose he'd call her. She had managed to wait an hour before calling to tell David, originally planning to get on a flight first thing in the morning and surprise him but realized she couldn't.

She'd spent the last hour packing. Her suitcase was almost full. She tried to keep it just the minimum, knowing if she needed anything she could pick it up there. Still, as she was packing her bras and panties she couldn't help but want to have something new to surprise him with.

Candice looked at her phone and looked at the special alert she got notifying her of a sale at one of her favorite boutiques today. She decided to go check it out before she left. David would be working for most of the day and the sooner she got there the sooner he'd leave for the day and she didn't want to interfere with work too badly.

Grabbing her purse Candice heads for the door. In the elevator she calls Beth but gets her voicemail. Not bothering to leave a message she just hangs up. Beth had much more important things to worry about than going shopping with her; she'd called mostly on instinct.

Ryan made his way out of another downtown back room game empty handed. He'd had a thought that Coraline might try and find a game to take their money easily or find a whale and seduce him for all he was worth. So far he'd come up empty. The guards watching him allowed him to work on his own following from their vehicle tracking his anklet.

He'd been the perfect prisoner. He was even starting to think he may make it out of this alive. Then again David still was nowhere to be found. He hadn't seen Candice since they put the monitoring anklet on him but seeing as David hadn't found him to give him what he deserved he assumed he hadn't come back to town. Ryan thought about calling Candice. Before whatever happened to him he had one thing he'd wanted to ask for years.

He had many more questions now but he'd settle for what he could get. Still something stopped him from calling. After Coraline is found, he told himself.

Ryan made his way towards another shop which he had heard held backroom games. Hopefully he'd catch a lead soon enough.

Candice made her way into her favorite lingerie shop, Le Bra on N Robertson Blvd. They always had nice pieces for special occasions when you wanted to spend the money. The owner was very helpful in her selection making it impossible for her to choose between her two favorites. With her two new outfits in hand Candice headed out of the store. It was still early and she was already there she decided to check out a few more shops before heading home.

David had called her just as she left the loft sounds like an excited kid at Christmas. He had asked her when she'd arrive and agreed that once she got there nothing else would be done for the day. He'd told her he should be at a stopping point around 4. Candice said she'd try to make it there around that time.

"I have something important for you," he'd told her.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see," he teased. This was part of the reason she wanted something new for when they came back to LA. She'd tell him she had a surprise for him and then make him wait until they were home to get it.

Now it was just after 1 and she was ready to head home drop off her purchases and get her bags. She still wanted to swing by and say goodbye to Beth in person and let her know she wouldn't be far if they needed her.

Heading back to her car Candice passed a vintage shop and saw a pair of Manolo Blahniks in the window. Pausing for a moment to look at the shoes a thought occurred to Candice. If Coraline was in LA chances are she'd be shopping in this area. The first time she'd met her while playing Morgan Vincent she'd been wearing, what would now be old, pair of Manolo Blahniks.

On a whim Candice heads into the store and towards the owner. "Excuse me Sir?"

"Yes Ma'am how can I help you?" He smiled warmly at her.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. We lost touch years ago but I heard she may be back in LA and I know if she is she'll probably be shopping in this area we love good fashion." Candice smiled and looked around the store taking in the different things they offered. "I was hoping maybe you'd seen here in here."

"We do stay pretty busy but maybe she'll stick out. What does your friend look like?"

Candice wished she'd had a photo on her phone so instead she took to describing her from what she remembered. "She has raven hair, she used to keep it to her shoulders I'm not about now. She was tall and thin, thin lips, and brown eyes. She would have been in within the last 2 weeks."

Candice tried to keep her ton friendly and her description of a long lost friend not a raving lunatic vampire. The man considered for a moment, "That sounds like more than a few women who've been in here. Is there anything more?"

"Part of her family is from Europe so her French is really good, she used to try and talk to people in it whenever she was shopping."

"Oh yes," the owners eyes lit up. "Noelle. Yes she was in here just the other day."

Candice's eyes widened, "You wouldn't happen to have a way for me to contact her would you?"

The owners smile dimmed, "I wish I could tell you but we hold our customers information confidential. You understand."

Candice frowned, "I just really hoped we could catch up. The last time we spoke…we weren't on the best terms. We both said things in the heat of the moment and I want to fix things. I hated that I lost my best friend over some stupid musician."

She could see he was softening. "Please Sir. I really need to find her. I promise I won't tell anyone you helped me."

He shrugged and checked his books. "I'm sorry I can't give you her information but if you happen to find yourself in the area of the Westwood on Hilgard Ave who knows you might run into her."

_Score_, Candice thought. "Thank you so much. I have to go out of town on business right now but as soon as I get back I'll look for her. I want it to be a surprise so if she comes back in please don't mention me."

"Of course not," he assured her.

Candice headed out of the store happy with her possible lead. She didn't know for sure if this was Coraline but there was a good chance.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	17. Chapter 17:  Calling Backup

**Chapter 17: Calling Backup **

Once she had dropped the rest of her things in her car Candice got into the driver's seat and pulled out her phone. She pulled up the Westwood and driving directions. It was only a 10 minute drive there and it wasn't too far out of her way.

Her finger hovered over Beth's number. She wanted to call them and share the lead, this was their area of expertise. _But this could be anyone really_, she reasoned. She didn't want to get their hopes up for nothing. Deciding to go there herself and just ask the staff some questions about this Noelle person. Maybe if she got a last name that could be of more help verifying.

A picture would be better she realized. And that David would go crazy if he knew she wanted to check out a lead on her own without telling someone where she was. With a sigh Candice dials Beth planning to tell her what she knows and have her send a photo. Again her phone goes to voicemail and Candice hangs up. David would probably have a photo he could send her and know which of Josef's men to call.

She didn't want to call and wake up Josef with a something so flimsy. He'd been on edge since Ryan showed up. She knew it was worry and frustration but he tended to be a bit easier to bite someone's head off and she didn't plan on letting it be hers.

Dialing David she listened to the phone ring and ring as she headed towards the Westwood. David's phone went to voicemail as well and she hangs up. He had told her he was going to try and squeeze in as much as possible so that when she arrived they could be free of everything and only worry about the two of them.

At a stop light Candice thinks of who else she can call. Ryan. She had his number and he traveled with Josef's men. She could call him and have him tell them what was going on. Finding the number she listened to yet more rings fully expecting this call to go to voicemail as well.

"Hello?" He answered and snapped her from her thoughts.

"Ryan, it's me."

"Candice…are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Look I was getting ready to leave and I got this idea. I may have a lead on Coraline. It might be legit or it might be a colossal waste of time but I think it's worth checking out. I'm headed there now."

"Who's with you?"

"No one."

"I thought you had protection. No one put any guards on you?"

"I've told you before I'm not on her radar. Besides David put someone on me but I was supposed to go to the airport first thing this morning I sent him home. That's not important. I just wanted to let someone know where I was going and Beth and David didn't answer and I don't want to call Josef until I'm sure it's something. I don't have any of the guards in my phone."

"Where are you going?"

"The Westwood on Hilgard. I'm almost there."

"DON'T!" He took a breath. "Look you may not be on her radar but if you go snooping around and this is her she won't hesitate to kill you. Wait for me I'm 10 minutes away."

Seeing he had a point Candice agreed, "I'm pulling into the parking garage now. I'll stay by the car and wait for you."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay I'm going to hang up now. I'm going to try and make another call."

Ryan assured her he'd be there soon and she hung up. Going back to David's number she tried to call him again. The phone rang once then cut out. She looked down and noticed her cell service was crap. Getting out of the car Candice walked around the car hoping for a better signal.

Ryan pulled his motorcycle into the parking garage scanning the area for Candice's car. In the back he spotted it and parked his bike. Walking up he saw the drivers door open and no Candice to be found. Scenting the area he saw Candice get out of her car looking at her phone holding it out to try for a better signal. Then he saw someone behind her suddenly grab her.

The scene splintered and before he could see anymore he sensed someone near him. Turning on his hunches ready to attack just as a vampire came at him. Ryan managed to deflect the first couple of blows but when he landed his own punch another man can out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the head with something heavy and hard.

The blow was hard but he didn't completely black out. His body slumped over but his senses were still semi-alert. He could see clouded images, hear muffled sounds, smell the fumes left behind on the concrete beneath him. Then he smelt the scent he was sure he'd never forget, Coraline.

Her scent was soon followed by the clicking of heels on the ground growing closer. Soon a blurry form came into his view and he knew it was her. "Poor Ryan I told you not to come after me."

Then it all went black.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	18. Chapter 18:  Oblivious

**Chapter 18: Oblivious **

Ashton goes to his office and finds David hard at work. He'd been gone before he even woke and he was worried something had happened back home. He was still here so he assumed he was simply trying to keep his mind busy but still he worried about him working too hard and not being here 100%.

"David can I speak with you please?" Ashton called him into his office.

David came in and shut the door behind him. "I need to speak to you about the men."

Ashton rested his hands on his desk, "Have a seat." When David was seated he looked him over not seeing any signs of stress, if anything he looked happy.

"You were gone early this morning and have been working so hard I thought something back home might have happened…"

David shook his head, "Nothing bad. Candice finished with her case and is flying out today." He grinned, "I meant to tell you but you were with Kimberly when I found out and I wanted to get here early and get as much done as possible before she gets here."

"Oh David that's great news," Ashton stood up and moved around the desk to clasp him on the shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd mind."

"Not at all I couldn't be happier that she is coming. Now you can stop worrying about her."

David sighed, "I have to admit if she didn't come up today then I'm at a point where I could delegate the rest of it and work from LA. It's easier to do it myself but I was going to go home."

"I completely understand. I'm glad though she is coming. I know you'll want to be alone with her tonight but perhaps once you two have…reconnected you'd like to join Kimberly and I out for the evening."

"I'll ask her about it and let you know as soon as I can."

Moving back to his desk Ashton focuses back on business, "So let's get you back to work so you'll be ready when your lady love arrives."

Stretching her arms out Beth finds the other side of the freezer empty. Knowing Mick had probably waken before her to get to work but left her to rest she quickly got up and got dressed. Looking at the clock she saw it was still rather early. Kayla got out of school at 3 so she still had time to get some work done.

After having a glass of blood Beth headed across the hall to the office and found Mick where she expected. "Hey you. How long have you been up?"

"Only about half an hour," he assured her.

"Did you call?"

"You know it. She's safely in class."

Mick and Beth made sure to check in with Kayla's security detail almost every hour just to put their minds at ease. One would go into the school or from a window verify she was in fact sitting in class.

Grabbing her phone off her desk where she left it she saw two missed called from Candice. She had no messages so it must not have been that important. Calling back anyways she get's Candice's voicemail, "Just seen you'd call. I didn't have my phone. Call me back."

Moving to Mick's desk Beth walks about to lean over his shoulder to see what he was working on when her phone chimed. Looking down at it she saw a text from Candice.

'_Was going to stop by before heading to San Francisco. See you when I get back._'

Beth had been happy that Candice was going to see David. She knew how hard it was on her to be away from him and with everything going on. Going to see him and get away from this whole mess with Ryan and Coraline would be good for her.

'_Have a safe trip_' she responded before getting back to work.

Kayla walked between her mom and dad as they made their way to a picnic table under some shady trees. Her hands busy eating her ice cream; some days after school when she didn't have dance or go spend some time with her friends they would stop by and treat her to an ice cream.

This special time was more important now with them spending most nights out until she was asleep. She knew they were working and they loved her but not sacrificing these times made that even clearer. She was their first priority.

At the picnic table Kayla set her spoon down in her ice cream and looked at her parents. "As school…I see…grown-ups that look…serious. They sit in a big black truck outside school. I watched them and they don't move. They don't try to talk to me but…they watch."

Mick couldn't help but be proud of how observant she was. She'd picked out her security detail without even knowing it. Beth rubbed her shoulder, "That's very good that you noticed them."

"Are they bad men?"

Mick shook his head, "No sweetie. You know your Uncle Josef is a powerful man right and he has security guards?"

"Uh huh and Uncle David is in charge."

"That's right," Beth agreed. "Well because we all want you to be extra safe we have some of his guards watching you at school. Just to make sure."

"Because of the mean lady?"

"That's right. You're safe sweetie they are just there as a precaution."

"I know I have you and Daddy. You always keep me safe."

Kayla goes back to eating her ice cream. They spend the rest of the evening together as a family before they take her to spend the night at with Aunt Jean and Uncle Josef. They know she will be safe there, Josef had more men on the house to guard himself yes, but also more important than himself Jean. They had some vampire they needed to talk to who kept normal vampire hours, thankfully Kayla was happy to spend time with Jean. Jean was just as eager to watch her favorite niece.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	19. Chapter 19:  Stuck Together

**Chapter 19: Stuck Together**

Head throbbing Candice starts to wake up slowly. As her senses come back to her so does that last thing she remembers. Being taken. Sitting up too quickly her hand goes to her head as it spins. As her head clears up she tries to put things together. She was waiting for Ryan to check out a lead. She had tried to call David again and then…that's where it got fuzzy.

Vision clearing she noticed the room she was in. It looked almost like a prison cell with a single bare bulb light swinging gently from the ceiling. There were no windows and the door was solid. She was on the hard, cold, and dirty ground.

Her eyes drifted down to the floor and she realized she wasn't alone. Her head was still throbbing but she crawled the few feet to the figure. It was Ryan. A trail of dried blood at his hair line.

Giving him a shake she whispers his name, "Ryan. Wake up." She continues to shake him until he groans.

"Are you okay?"

"Candice?" He rubbed his head and tried to sit up. "Where?"

His body shot up, "Coraline."

"What happened?" Candice could only vaguely remember a man grabbing her.

Pushing himself to stand he wobbled to the wall to support himself. Candice stood with him. "I came for you. When I got to the garage you weren't at your car. I scented you being taken. Then I was attacked. I was fighting off the attacker when another came out of nowhere and got me from behind."

He rubbed his head. "I was hit in the head but I remember Coraline. She said something to me. I shouldn't have come or something. Then it went dark. I think I passed out for a bit."

"But what about the guards watching you?" Candice asked hopeful.

Shaking his head solemnly he sighed. "I don't think so. I can't be sure but I remember hearing more fighting and that brought me back out for just a bit. I think it was them. Then I was hit again and next thing I know I hear you calling my name."

"Maybe they're staked but they'll find a way out."

"If we're here they're probably dead."

Seeing her arms move to hug herself he steps closer, "Are you okay?"

_No, I've been kidnapped by a crazy bitch_. She wanted to say but she couldn't find the words so she just shook her head. She wasn't dead and right now that was something. David would find her. He always found her.

Ryan pushed on the door testing it before moving to the opposite wall and sliding down to sit. He wasn't going to be able to move the door. Candice watched him silently as he pulled on leg up to his chest.

A gasp left her lips as dropped to her knees at his feet frantically pulling up his pants leg. "Your anklet!" Candice said in a loud whisper. "When your guards don't check in they'll pull the tracker. They'll find us. We just have to stay alive until then."

Ryan's eyes widen, he'd forgotten all about the stupid anklet. "It shouldn't take too long."

The loud turning of metal on metal warned them the door was opening and Candice quickly pulled down his pants leg. Ryan stood with Candice and pulled her behind him just as Coraline stepped in the doorway. Just behind her were at least 6 men.

"I have to say I didn't plan for this to happen but as you know I'm very good at improvising." Her words were directed at Ryan.

Ryan doesn't say anything. Candice was right they'd find them soon enough no need to upset Coraline and risk her hurting Candice.

Coraline frowned, "Nothing to say? Oh well I'm sure you'll think of something soon enough. We'll have plenty of time to talk."

"We will get out of here," Candice crossed her arms and straightened her back.

Smiling at her Coraline shook her head. "I admit I underestimated you. You found me and that was a surprise, thankfully I had the good timing to be shopping today. What a shame smart enough to find me but not smart enough to tell anyone where I am."

"How do you know I didn't?" Candice challenged.

Coraline held up Candice's cell phone, "History. The longest call was to Ryan here and clearly he isn't of any help."

"They'll be looking for me soon."

"As far as anyone here knows you're on your way to San Francisco to see your beloved David. No one here will notice for days."

"David will know something happened when I don't show up."

Dangling the cell phone again Coraline smirked, "Not if you tell him you can't make it."

Candice tried to keep calm and not let Coraline get to her. David would know. He wouldn't believe she'd cancel her trip with a text. He'd want to talk and when she didn't answer he'd know something was wrong.

"He'll know."

"Maybe but even then he won't know where to find you." She looked at Ryan's leg and her grin widened. "Your guards are dead. Your collar has been deactivated. When they do realize you're both missing they'll simply assume Ryan killed his guards, cut his leash and took what he's so long desired."

Candice swung her first up and caught Coraline in the jaw with a good right before Ryan pulled her back shoving her behind him as Coralines men burst forward. Rubbing her jaw Coraline stepped back holding up a hand to her guards, "You are full of spirit. It is a shame you have chosen the wrong side. I could have seen us as friends."

"You don't have friends, you have slaves."

Shrugging Coraline turned and walked out of the room calling over her shoulder just before the door sealed, "Suit yourself."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	20. Chapter 20:  Outrage

So sorry for my erratic posting schedule and the long waits between them sometimes. I'm not giving up by any means but have just been super busy these last couple weeks. But I will continue I promise and I hope you won't have to wait too long between updates but please know they will come. Anyways thanks again for understanding.

**Chapter 20: Outrage**

After Coraline left neither spoke. No one would know where they were. No one would know to look for her. Coraline could simply starve them to death. She could torture them, Candice was sure that would amuse her for a while.

Turning to Ryan she sees he's made himself as comfortable as possible sitting on the floor back pressed against the wall. "You know her. What is she going to do with us?"

Ryan shrugged, "I don't know her that well. I thought I did but I also thought she was moving on."

Candice sat to perpendicular to him, "Maybe she'll try and trade me for Mick. That's what she wants right. It's what she always wants."

"She's too smart for that. She'd know he'd never agree to it. They'd play it out to get you back but they'd try and capture or kill her."

Candice sighed knowing he was right. "I guess I should have called Josef after all."

He cracked a small smile. "Hindsight 20/20 and all." His smile faded and he looked at her seriously, "I don't know what she plans to do with us but I give you my word I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"Thanks," she gave him a small smile. He was in this because of her. He'd helped her because of his feelings for her; he'd been kidnapped because she had called him instead of Josef.

Ryan nodded at the door, "She like dramatic entrances so she'll probably leave us here for a while to stew about her last visit. We should rest while we can."

Candice nodded, "You're right." She moved over to sit beside him, if she was going to try and sleep she wanted to be as far from the door as possible.

It was well after time for Candice to arrive. He tried to call her phone but it went straight to voicemail. He assumed she was on the plane but when he still didn't get through with enough time for the trip he began to worry.

His phone chimed with a message. He looked at it and saw it was from Candice, "Sorry babe something came up. I'm not going to be able to make it."

David dialed her phone again and was sent to voicemail. He couldn't believe this. Candice wouldn't do this. She wouldn't stand him up like this with a text. She thought canceling on someone with a text was tacky.

He checked his watch, almost 7. He called Devon. "Who's on Candice now?"

"No one. She sent them away this morning. She was on her way to the airport. Isn't she with you?"

"She never showed up. I just got a text saying she couldn't make it but she won't pick up. That isn't Candice. When did they say she was headed to the airport?" David stayed calm. She was on her way to the airport then maybe something came up and before she could call she lost service.

Devon consulted his notes, "10am."

"SHIT!" Something was wrong. "Where's Ryan?"

David could hear typing in the background. "I…damn it his anklet is offline."

"WHAT? How did no one notice?"

"I had two men on him. I'm trying their numbers on the other line now." A moment goes by and neither answer. "They're not answering."

"I'm on my way home now. Assemble everyone who isn't watching the family by the time I get there."

"Yes sir," Devon was already making calls when David hung up.

David stormed out of his room not even bothering with his bags. He didn't need anything. He needed to get to LA and find Candice. As he headed for the door he ran into Ashton, "I'm surprised to see you I had thought you'd be…" Ashton caught his scent and the pure rage in his appearance. "What happened?"

"I'm headed home now. I need your plane."

"Of course whatever you need is yours but please tell me what has happened."

David was still walking towards the door. "You drive and I'll explain."

Ashton did as he said and walked out on his heels keys still in hand. In the car he made a quick call telling the pilot to have the jet ready to head to LA now. "Now tell me what has happened at home? Has something happened to your Candice?"

"I can't get a hold of her. she text that she wasn't going to be able to come but that isn't her. she doesn't cancel that way and she wouldn't ignore my calls if she had to cancel she'd call me, talk to me. I called to see where she was, then found out she dismissed her guard this morning planning to go to the airport. And Ryan is missing. His tracker is disabled and the guards watching him are missing."

"Oh my," Ashton pressed harder on the gas.

"I have to find her. She means everything to me."

"I know, you get back to LA. I'll come out and help however I can."

They made it to the small private airfield that the rich and powerful used. David was out of the car before it stopped moving running for the jet. He had to get home, he had to find Candice. The jet was ready to go just as Ashton had commanded. He never even said goodbye to his friend but he knew he would understand. His mind was full of Candice. He knew now that everyone was going to start looking for them.

The jet took off quickly. He was so upset he couldn't focus. He thought about how excited he was too see her. The plans he'd made for them. The surprise he had planned when they arrived home in LA. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He should be flying home to be in his Candice's arms not to tear apart the city to find her.

Ryan. He'd taken her. He'd only come back to worm his way in and steal her. He had learned from Coraline. He could have killed her and come back for Candice. David vowed on that long and excruciating flight home to find Ryan and rip the skin from his body, the pulverize the bones in his body and keep him alive so he can wish he was dead. He would suffer longer for any finger he laid on his mate.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	21. Chapter 21:  Calling in the Cavalry

**Chapter 21: Calling in the Cavalry **

Mick and Beth were waiting outside the club checking out the scene. The person they were meeting tonight was a regular here and they wanted to have a plan first. This person was known to help anyone without asking questions. There was a good chance he had helped Coraline with new ID's.

They were just about ready to go in when Mick's phone rang. He looked and saw it was Devon. "St. John."

"Mick I need you and Beth to get to Josef's as soon as possible."

"What happened? Is she okay?" Panic seized Mick.

Beth heard as well and was gripping his leg tightly in fear that something had happened to their daughter.

"No, Kayla is fine. She's upstairs with Mrs. Kostan right now. There is a new development and David is on his way home. He wants everyone here when he lands."

Beth snatched the phone from Mick, "David?" She knew what that meant instantly. "Where's Candice?"

Devon sighed loudly. "That's the problem no one knows. She was supposed to get on a plane but never went."

"We'll be right there."

Beth hung up and looked at Mick, "Candice is missing Mick."

"I heard sweetie," Mick already had the car started and was driving downtown towards Josef's. They needed to find her.

"David must be beside himself."

Mick knew what his friend must be feeling. When the woman you love needs you and you aren't there to protect her. It rips you apart inside. "We'll find her."

Mick and Beth arrived in the war room, what they were now calling Josef's expansive living room, just minutes before David came charging through the door.

"What do we know?" He didn't waste time on hello's only on what mattered.

Devon stepped forward. "The two men we had on Ryan were found dead behind some dumpsters in the warehouse district. Ryan's tracker went offline at 1:47 this afternoon. It just went dark."

"Where was his last location?"

"We don't know. The data was corrupted."

"He hacked into his anklet?" Beth asked astonished. From what she knew about those things they were pretty secure.

"The anklet works by sending a continuous signal to a satellite which then relays the location to whoever has access to it. We think that a scrambled was placed on the device and when the secure signal was sending it was also sending a virus that when it made it's way into the monitoring system it corrupted the data for the last 24 hours."

"I don't care how he did it. HE TOOK CANDICE! I WANT HIM FOUND! NOW!" David growled.

Mick grabbed a full glass of AB negative and handed it to David. He tried to push it off but Mick took hold of his shoulder, "You need to keep your strength up. Candice needs you strong."

David took the glass knowing Mick was right. He was so caught up in his own maelstrom of emotions he couldn't think straight. "You're right." He drank the glass down.

Beth moved to his side and gave his arm a squeeze, "She's strong. We'll find her."

"What do we know?" He asked hoping for something to go on.

Devon looked around the room sadly, "Just before you arrived I received a call from Henry. They found the SUV the men watching Ryan were in. They're pulling the GPS Nav system now to retrace its path. We're hoping that they didn't think to wipe it as well. He didn't take it so we're assuming he has a vehicle of his own besides the bike."

A bike wouldn't be conducive to taking someone hostage, Beth thought. "What about Candice's car?"

David looked at her happily, "If they took it we can track it."

Beth smiled hoping that were the case. She went over to the computer and pulled up the tracking system. She'd gotten the system that Beth had recommended to her. "I need her tracking ID. Do you know it off hand?" 

"Yes," David moved in front of Beth and typed in a series of numbers and letters. An hour glass began flipping on the screen as the system loaded. After a moment a map came up on screen with a blinking light.

"The tracker hasn't been disabled. It's showing her car just off E. Washington and S. Downey."

Devon looked at the address and sighed, "They found the bodies and the SUV less than two miles from there."

David slammed his fist onto the desk with a resounding thud. "He knew we'd track it. Ryan is smart. He evaded us with Coraline for years. We have to get ahead of him."

Devon stepped forward, "When we debriefed him about his time with Coraline he told us how he evaded us. He said they stayed close at first, so that we would start expanding our sources and they'd be able to slip through. Maybe he'll use the same tactic. Keep her close until he thinks he can slip through."

David ran a hand down his face. He had to focus. He couldn't let his mind be clouded by fear or hatred. He needed to find her first. "That was when he had a narrow window. We didn't even know he was missing until a couple hours ago which gave him at least a 5 hour lead on us. He could have gotten her out before we noticed she was missing."

The facts were not on his side. He hadn't talked to her since this morning. She'd called him earlier but he'd missed the call. He wished he'd answered. For the life of him he couldn't remember what he was doing at that moment and why he didn't but maybe if he had things would be different.

"We need to retrace her steps." Mick looked at everyone. "David your building has security cameras. We can start there. Devon have some men secure her car, don't touch anything just make sure no kids stumble onto it and decide it's their lucky day."

"Let's go," David was already headed towards the door. Mick and Beth followed quickly on his heels.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	22. Chapter 22:  Tracking

**Chapter 22: Tracking**

Mick had managed to convince David to let him drive. He was in no state to be driving when he could hardly control himself. The elevator held Candice's normal scent, no indication that she had been dragged out unwillingly.

David has his key out and the door open as Mick and Beth caught up with him. Inside her suitcase was sitting by the door ready to go. Nothing seemed out of place. David runs his hand over her suitcase wishing things could go back to the night before when she told him she was coming. He would make sure her guard never left her side, that she didn't come but stayed locked in the loft. He would have come home.

Mick scents the area and the freshest image is of Candice rolling her suitcase to the door then heading out without it. She was alone and had a smile on her face. Beth caught that too. She wasn't taken from here.

Beth places her hand on David's arm and gives it a gentle squeeze. "She wasn't taken from here. We should check the tapes to be sure she left the parking garage alone, see if anyone was following her."

He nods turning around and heading for the door. He should have been here. Wanting to punch something so badly, to let off some of what is bottled so tightly inside of him. No, he corrected. He wanted to rip into Ryan.

Ryan had been his friend. He'd even started to understand his reason for leaving, respecting that he wanted to leave them in piece. He'd been a fool. Ryan may have left with good intentions but Coraline was a conniving bitch who could corrupt a saint if given enough time. Either way Ryan had chosen to come back. Just like he had chosen to go to San Francisco and help Ashton; to not come home when she first called.

They are in the control room looking at the tapes. He doesn't even remember leaving the apartment. Candice heads out of the elevator and to her car on the screen before him. "Everything looks fine. She must have been taken from somewhere else."

They continue to watch after her car pulls out just to be sure no one is noticeably following her from the camera angles.

They thank the security guards and head back to the Benz. "I have Candice's navigation system on my phone. We can follow where she went."

"Why didn't I come home sooner?" David half spoke to himself from the passenger seat of the Benz.

Beth sat forward from the back seat, "You couldn't have known this was going to happen. None of us could. You can't blame yourself."

David shook his head, "I had a bad feeling since Ryan showed up. I should have listened to my gut."

Mick stops at a light and looks over at David knowing nothing he can say will make him blame himself less right now. Nothing will really penetrate until Candice is found. And safe, he prayed silently. "We can't focus on that. Focus on finding her now okay."

The light turns green and Mick continues following Beth's directions. When they arrive Beth knows instantly what Candice was doing. "Candice probably stopped to do some shopping. Knowing her she probably went in here to get something to surprise you with," Beth pointed to the lingerie shop.

David looked at the sign and remembered the logo. He'd seen it on many bags she'd brought home before. "I bet you're right. Now…"

"Hey," Beth takes hold of his arm as they exit the Benz and turns his attention to her. "I know nothing I can say will make you stop blaming yourself. You and Mick seem to share that ability but you need to know this. Candice wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this. She asked you to stay and finish working, she wanted to avoid conflict. Ryan was very convincing, we all believed him. You're worried for her, we all are but you respected her wishes. Doubting what's already happened isn't going to get us anywhere."

David released a sigh. He knew how close Candice and Beth were. Candice always joked they were more like sisters. She must be just as worried, but she was also right. He needed to keep his mind focused on finding Candice. He could question his decisions later but now she needed him focused on finding her. She knew he'd never stop looking for her, she will stay strong for him.

"You're right Beth. We need to focus all of our energy on bringing her home."

Beth gave his arm a rub, "She's a survivor."

While they had been talking Mick had already stepped inside the shop not wanting to waste any precious time. He'd spoken to the sales woman who remembered seeing Candice, confirmed she had made some purchases and headed East on foot. No one else had been in the store at the time, and she hadn't noticed anyone lurking out front.

"So I checked the store. She was here bought some items then headed that way," Mick pointed over his shoulder, "on foot."

Beth looked down at the row of shops, "We could check every store but I doubt she was taken from here."

David scanned the area and pointed to the store across the street with an outward facing camera. It was pointed directly at them. "That camera might have caught her."

They hurry across the street and ask the manager to see the tapes. He is reluctant at first but Beth quickly explains who they are and that her friends life may be in danger. The man allows them to watch and they see Candice arrive and then just about an hour later she returns to her car carrying a multiple bags and getting into her car.

"Look at her face," David freezes the screen.

"Something's up. She must have senses something."

Beth looked at the time stamp. "I had a missed call from her around this same time."

David looked at his call history and confirmed he'd had one as well. "She tried to get a hold of us."

"She never tried me," Mick added.

"And she text me later saying she'd just wanted to ask me to join her for shopping."

Mick asked the manager for a copy of the tape for their investigation. He complied and made a copy while David considered it all. "No. I know that look. She wasn't calling about shopping. Something was going on."

Copy of the days video in hand Mick leads the way back to the Benz. "While we keep tracking her I'm going to have Josef make some calls and pull her phone records. Maybe she called someone else."

"Have him pull Ryan's as well." David added.

Beth nodded. While they were working on tracking Candice's movies another team was following the navigation system of the guards SUV. Hopefully they could come up with something soon.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	23. Chapter 23:  Cat and Mouse

**Chapter 23: Cat and Mouse**

It had taken a while to fall asleep, mind spinning with everything trying to think of ways to get out. Then as she realized her best option was to stay alive and well. David would find her. That comforting thought and the silence helped her slip into a restful slumber.

The loud sound of the metal door wakes them from their rest. They both stood up as quickly as they could. It had been almost a day since either had fed and they were feeling weak even if they didn't say it out loud.

Coraline steps in dressed in her usual high end fashion looking crisp and well rested. "I see you too haven't been very chatty. You know I was trying to be nice. Ryan you had her to yourself…and nothing not even a thank you for my efforts."

Ryan doesn't say anything. Candice bites her tongue wanting to say something in return but not wanting to give her the satisfaction. People like her need acknowledgement for their actions, they need the attention.

"You two are no fun. Maybe you're just hungry." Both lick their lips unconsciously making Coraline grin. "I see. Yes it has been a while since you've fed."

"Is that your master plan? Starve us to death?" Ryan asked looking her square in the eye. This is a woman for years he thought he understood. He had truly believed that she only wanted to get away from the disaster her life had become.

With a sickly sweet laugh Coraline shakes her head, "No silly that wasn't part of my plan. Honestly, you two weren't a part of my plan…well not like this anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Candice crossed her arms but stayed where she was. "I never did anything to you. Why would you have plans for me? Because I'm Beth's friend?" She had to ask. She'd spent so much time telling everyone she wasn't on the map but the way she was speaking she had been.

Coraline looks Candice over then looks at Ryan. "I had no problem with you personally. You have questionable taste in friends obviously but aside from that I like your style. My plans worked best if Ryan here wasn't in my way. I got your lover out of town hoping Ryan here would finally take charge and stay out of my way but it seems he still hasn't grown the balls the do what is needed."

"You broke into Ashton's office?"

"You are clever," Coraline rewarded. "I did my homework. Given Josef's legal troubles you couldn't leave but David would feel obligated to help his sire. I banked that you were the type of woman to tell him to go and do his business. I didn't think you were as insecure and needy as Mick's pet."

"Now you have us what are you going to do with us?" Ryan knew her well enough to know she loved the sound of her own voice. She'd tell them her plan if they played it right and then maybe they could work a plan of their own.

"I have to say you two finding me has put a damper in my original plans. Don't worry they will continue just pushed back a tad. Your unexpected detainment is going to be used to my advantage and while I have you my entertainment."

"We won't play your games Coraline," Candice said firmly.

Coraline moves closer to Candice and looks her body over again. "Ryan I can see why you feel for her. She has a lot of fire."

Moving over to Ryan she runs her hand down his chest, "You'll play with me won't you Ryan? You know how much fun I can be."

Ryan doesn't react to her. He stays stone still until she shrugs and moves back. "Don't worry I have plenty of others more than equipped to handle those needs until I have Mick back. But I think you'll enjoy my games Ryan." Turning her eyes on Candice she grins, "You might even have some fun with them."

"I told you I'm not playing."

"You're so cute acting like you have a choice in the matter. Did you miss the part where you are my prisoner?"

Neither said anything but Ryan angled his body in a way that if something were to happen he could jump between them and try and protect Candice. Coraline moved to the door and sighed, "Look I'm even willing to play nice. You do what I say and I'll give you a bag of blood. How about that? That sounds like a fair trade to me."

Candice knew she was hungry. She'd never been this long without a feeding. David had always been very adiment about her eating regularly. She didn't know how long she could go without blood. She was already having a mild headache and the ache in her gums. Could she last long enough for David to find her?

"You know feeding us would be in your best interest." She needed to keep her talking. Maybe she could lawyer her way out of it, as David would say. "If you plan to use us as hostages then you should keep us in good health. Damaged product is worth less."

"Who said I was going to trade you?" Coraline leaned against the door frame.

Candice thought quickly, "Then for your own safety. If we get too thirsty we might just attack you. Sure you have men but it could get messy."

"Nice try at manipulating me but you have a lot to learn sweetie." Turning her back to them she ordered her in the hallway. "Bring her."

Men came in to grab Candice. Ryan tried to stop them but the first guards had anticipated this and took him on as the others grabbed Candice. She put up a good fight before she was dragged from the door and he was left on the floor with another splitting headache.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	24. Chapter 24:  Possibilities

**Chapter 24: Possibilities **

Mick and Beth had grabbed a few things from the loft and spent the night at Josef's in one of his guest rooms. One reason was to be closer to Kayla but also so they could keep working on finding Candice. They had both worked late before turning into the guest freezer. They woke up early out of habit, having a child will set your clock.

Beth helped Jean get Kayla ready for school and along with a team of guards they took her to school. Kayla was in good spirits despite the guards around. Beth came back to Josef's while Jean went into the office.

She was just making it into the war room when David found his way out of the freezer, "you drugged me."

Everyone looked up at him. He was angry. He was exhausted last night but he had wanted to keep working, saying he'd sleep when he found Candice. They all knew he needed to rest and had convinced him to at least drink some blood. He drank it so fast he never noticed the heavy sedative inside it. Once he had passed out Mick and Josef got him settled in a freezer for some much needed rest. They knew he'd be upset but he needed sleep.

"That was my idea," Josef pointed out. "You needed freezer time weather you want to admit it or not."

"I need to find Candice."

"You do. But what good will you be to her if we find a lead and you're too tired to follow up on it?" Beth asked gently.

He didn't say anything at first. He knew she was right. He needed to stay in his best shape for her.

"She'll need you at your best when we find her. If we find her and you are too tired to handle it then you could endanger her."

"I know," he growls. "I know I have to rest, I have to feed. I know all of this but I don't know if she's getting any rest or any food. How do I rest peacefully in a freezer and fill myself with blood when I don't know if she is okay."

Mick stepped up next to Beth wrapping an arm around her instinctively. "I know and we will find her. We didn't stop looking at all. Someone was always working on something, trying to turn up a lead."

They didn't have time to argue about this. He knew they were only trying to help. "I'll take better care of myself for her but don't drug me again." He doesn't wait for anyone to answer before he continues, "What do we have?"

"The phone records finally came through. We were just about to start sorting through them. Why don't you go finish getting dressed and we'll have the copies ready for you." Josef added looking at David in a pair of tight pj bottoms. "Your clothes were washed and put on the dresser."

When David came back he was dressed and well fed. As promised a copy of Candice's phone records was sitting at an empty seat for him. He looked it over and saw her call to Beth and then to him neither lasting around 25 seconds, long enough for voicemail to pick up. Then directly after calling him a call placed to Ryan lasting for several minutes.

"She called him," David says it in shock.

Having already seen the records and looking over Ryan's as well Beth is starting to believe he wasn't involved. "I'm starting to think maybe Ryan didn't do this."

David's head snapped up. "She called him and then they both disappear. He deactivated his tracker and killed the guards watching him. You think that was a coincidence?"

"No," Beth sat up. "I think it's a misdirect."

Mick leans over her shoulder and looks at the calls, "So we know she placed these called up until here," he indicated the calls to Beth and David. "We saw her on the surveillance camera. So then we assume she called Ryan. Why would she call him? And what happened after that? No activity on her phone for hours until Beth calls and gets voicemail and a text is sent."

"He sent it to deflect us. He knew Beth would expect a call back so he sent a text so she wouldn't think anything was up. Then he sent me a text saying she couldn't make the trip."

"Why would he do that?" Beth asked. "Why would he text you something like that. Anyone who knows Candice knows she wouldn't cancel by text. He'd know that. He's supposed to love her—"

"I LOVE HER," David growled.

Beth shot up out of her seat and leaned forward over the table towards him meeting his anger, "I know you do. I'm not questioning that I'm just stating the facts. He said himself he left because he was in love with her. Which means he knows her, he knows her habits well enough to know that would be a red flag. All I'm saying is he seemed smarter than that."

Slamming his fists down on the table making it shake David falls to his seat. He shouldn't be fighting his friends. They were only trying to help. "You're right. He would know that. But what other explanation is there? If he didn't take her than who did and where is Ryan?"

"Coraline?"

"Why would she take her? If we're assuming she wants you back, then why kidnap Candice. Candice holds no value to you Mick."

"I think of her as family," Mick defended. "But you're right. Candice isn't the best bargaining chip."

Beth shrugs, "Maybe she took Candice for Ryan. Give him what he wanted so he'll help her. Maybe she called Ryan for whatever reason. Maybe whatever was on her mind when she went to her car she needed to talk to someone and since we didn't answer she tried him."

"What would she call him for?"

"Well we know that after that she drove to the Westwood, and then she makes a few stops through town before ending up where it was found. The SUV shows that it was in the same area as the Westwood but nothing else matches up."

"Then we need to go back there and check it out."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	25. Chapter 25:  Entertainment Pt 1

**Chapter 25: Entertainment Pt. 1**

Candice is released into a larger and cleaner room this one having furniture as well. "What do you want?"

Coraline points towards the door on the far side of the room. "There's a bathroom in there. Clean yourself up."

"Why?" Candice asked suspiciously.

"Or don't. It's just a shower. I know I myself hate to go without one."

Candice knew there had to be some ulterior motive but she couldn't think of one right away. "What are you going to watch or are there hidden cameras in there?"

"No cameras and you will be alone. There are no windows or ways out from there so don't waste your time. Clean towels are on the sink. We'll get to the rules of the game once you're cleaned up."

She had no intention of playing her game but it seemed redundant to keep saying that over and over. Right now the idea of a shower was appealing, maybe a cold shower would help ease the ache in her fangs. The room they were kept in was cool enough to be comfortable but not as refreshing as a freezer. Candice hoped the shower would clean her up and help her ward off her hunger as long as possible.

Candice made her way into the bathroom carefully checking it out for anything that seemed out of place. It was a simple shower and tub combo with a clear shower curtain. Two towels were set on the sink just as Coraline had said. Shutting the door behind her she locked it too. Then she went to looking in the vanity for anything she could use as a weapon but found nothing but a plastic brush. Checking the lock once again she rubs her jaw.

Figuring Coraline had a key she wanted some notice before she barged in. Moving to the toilet Candice lifts the lid to the tank and takes it to the door. Opening the door below the sink she places the lid against it, the other end pressed against the floor just under the door. They could easily break it but if they did she'd at least hear them, they couldn't sneak in on her.

Candice stays in the cold shower as long as possible but knows she has to get out. When she gets out she wraps one towel around her hair and the other around her body. The room isn't large enough to get dressed with her door security so she put the lid back and closes the door. She puts her clothes back on but keeps the towel in her hair secure slipping the brush into her pocket.

When she exits the room Coraline is sitting on a chair waiting on her. "Oh you didn't need to get dressed. I have something else for you."

She pulls a bag out from behind the chair and holds it out for her. Candice recognizes the bag immediately, "I saw it in the back of your car and couldn't help but bring it."

"I bought that for David." She squares her shoulders remembering the number she bought.

"But he isn't here and I'm sure Ryan will appreciate the visual." Coraline stands and moves closer handing her the bag, "Go on now put it on."

"No."

Coraline sighs, "You will play one way or the other. You can put this on and play along nicely and get a reward or you can make this hard on yourself."

When Candice doesn't say anything Coraline takes that as a cue to continue on. "You are going to put this on then you will be led back to your cell with Ryan. Once there you will perform a dance, something sexy and alluring." Coraline looks her over, "I'm sure you can make it a good show. I'll even be so kind as to provide music."

Candice laughs, "Why in the hell would I do that?"

"For blood," she answers simply. "I'm sure that cold shower made you feel a tiny bit better but you still need to feed. So does Ryan. You do this and I'll give you a bag of blood."

"Why? What does this get you?" Candice can't help but ask. She already knows she can't refuse. She can do it and hope Coraline keeps her word and feeds them or she can deny and worry what other horrors she has in store. A dance wasn't too hard to manage.

Coraline claps her hands together excited to have been asked. "You see you have delayed my plans and as such I need some entertainment."

"So I'm dancing for you?"

"No for Ryan of course. He's the one in love with you. Your dance will drive him crazy."

"He's a descent guy, he won't take advantage of your games." As the words left her mouth she was pretty sure they were true. Maybe 90 percent sure.

"Either he breaks and takes you on the floor and I can enjoy the show or he restrains himself and I get to watch him squirm and suffer through putting his desires aside as usual…but eventually he'll break."

"What guarantee do I have you'll give us the blood if I do this?"

"None but if you don't you don't know what I'll do to amuse myself either."

The ache in her jaw was getting harder and harder to ignore. She knew she needed blood. She had to stay strong for when David came for her. He wouldn't like this at all. Still she knew she didn't have any other real choice. At least doing this she had some vague idea of what to expect.

Taking the bag over to the chair she starts to take off her shirt. No need being modest considering the piece she was about to put on. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and put on the barley there number and put her other clothes in the bag. Her hair is almost dry and taking the brush out she unwraps her hair and gives it a quick brushing.

Coraline gives her another look over, "Time to dance."

Candice picks up the bag to follow, "Leave it here for now. Your hands need to be free for entertaining."

Sighing Candice sets the bag down and follows Coraline down the hall. As soon as they leave the room they are flanked by guards, all giving her lusty looks. Normally when men gave her looks that said 'I want to fuck you' she just smiled and thought she looked good and knew the one man she wanted had an equally powerful reaction. This was different. She was a captive. These men could very well make their thoughts a reality and she'd be powerless to stop them.

At the door Coraline turns to one of the guards carrying an ipod with speakers she looks through it and selects a song to start when she presses play. Opening the door she looks inside and sees Ryan and grins, "Sit and enjoy the show. I think you'll like it."

Candice is pushed into the room while Coraline and men watch from the doorway. Candice is wearing a bra that isn't much more than little hot pink hearts that cover little more than her nipples tied with a black crisscrossing string and matching hot pink heart thong covering her womanhood.

She had picked it out knowing David would like it but also knowing he would be pulling it off of her quickly. Standing before Ryan in it her breath caught as he eyes widened. His mouth opened but nothing came out as his eyes hungrily raked over her body. Closing her eyes briefly she thought of David and how much she loved him praying that he find her soon. Then quickly saying a silent prayer that she was right about Ryan before the music starts.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	26. Chapter 26:  Entertainment Pt 2

**Chapter 26: Entertainment Pt. 2**

.com/watch?v=zNuselE7ghI Standing Around Crying by Big Sugar

Ryan regains himself and closes his mouth. He steps forward towards her but she stops him holding out her hand. He doesn't know what to do but she clearly has some type of plan. Leaning back against the wall he slides to a seated position while she starts to dance.

Candice dances, moving her body seductively to the music. When Ryan sits down she is relieved. Focusing on the plain cement wall she pretends she is alone and trying out a new sexy dance. She gives it all she has, knowing if she didn't then Coraline would say she had to go again and she wanted her clothes back now.

Even focusing on the wall Candice could see Ryan kept moving around and adjusting. He had an erection she could tell from the way he tried to cover it. She kept dancing praying he still had enough self control to keep it his hands off.

When the song ended Candice sighed a breath of relief as she turned to face Coraline crossing her arms over her chest trying to look stern while covering up some more of herself. The guards around Coraline were moving around and adjusting their pants, apparently they had liked her show too. "I did what you said now I'd like my clothes and the blood."

Coraline claps her hands a few times in support of the show and the results she had achieved. "Beautiful. Truly seductive. You have the power to make men do your bidding. With a little practice…"

"Are you going to keep your end of the deal of not?"

Rolling her eyes Coraline held out her hand and one of the men Candice couldn't see handed her a bag of blood. She tossed it to Candice with a smile, "Nice show. Until next time."

"My clothes—" The door closes before she can finish her sentence. "Damn it," she swears realizing she would be stuck in this outfit for however long they were here.

Ryan quickly stands and pulls off his shirt. He steps towards her and offers it to her, "Here."

Candice takes the shirt and quickly slips it on over what she had on. The shirt is long on her and goes just past the top of her thighs. "Thanks."

"You should eat," he says before quickly sitting back down readjusting his jeans once more.

"We both need to eat. We'll split it." Originally she'd thought to ration it out. Take a few sips now and again when needed but that didn't seem like it would work. She was so hungry she felt like gulping down the whole thing.

"No, we don't know if she'll feed us again. You need to keep up your strength."

"You're right we don't know if she'll feed us again but I know if she keeps up this kind of game I'll need you to be able to keep control."

"I'll be fine. I need to know you are taken care of."

"I need you to eat too. I need you to continue to be the kind gentleman I knew you would be. I told her you wouldn't try anything. She said you'd break eventually. We don't know how long she'll hold us here but if she keeps these games of hers up I need you to be able to resist. I don't want to imagine what would happen if you lost control."

Ryan closes his eyes. He knows she means well but the thought still hurts. If he lost control and took her for himself, made love to her. It would be a nightmare for them both. He wanted her yes but he didn't want to hurt her.

Nodding his head he agrees, "We'll split it. I never want to hurt you."

Candice is happy the matter is settled because she is starved and holding the food but not having it was pure torture. She opens it carefully and begins to drink mindful of the amount. Knowing there isn't much she takes a few small slow drinks to make it last. Pulling back she sees she's almost halfway finished. Taking another drink she hands the bag to Ryan. He holds it for a moment then finishes it using Candice's method of slow drinks.

When the bag is empty they have nothing else to do. Candice sits down in her original spot holding the bottom of the shirt to make sure it covers her behind.

"Did she hurt you?" He asks tentatively. "When they took you I mean did they…"

Candice gives him a small smile. "No. They took me to a different room, a five star hotel compared to this one. She let me shower, then when I got out she told me what she wanted."

Ryan doesn't say anything for a while. Finally he speaks softly, "I'm sorry for…well that."

Candice laughs at the idea. He is sorry Coraline made her try and seduce him, sorry she gave him a hard on. "You had a natural reaction. I was practically naked dancing in front of you. The guards had one too."

Ryan laughs too relieved. "Well I can't imagine a man, human or vampire that wouldn't react to that show."

"Normally I'd be flattered but now…I don't know if I'll be able to sleep at all."

Ryan looks at her the question clear on his face. "I was okay before. I never thought anything about it, I'm a hostage or captive whatever I know David will find me. I still know he will. I just hope he makes it in time."

"Did you hear something?"

"No," she shakes her head. "I just mean…before I never noticed the guards looking at me. I was too worried about fighting and standing up to the wicked witch. But when they led me back here the way they looked at me, the way they were looking at me before the door closed…" She lets out a breath, "If Coraline allows it or even if they decide to do it without her permission I couldn't stop them. I learned some moves sure but I couldn't take them all on they could easily overpower me and…"

"They'd have to kill me first," Ryan almost growls.

"I know I haven't been the best friend to David given my transgression…or to you for that part. I do vow here and now to do everything in my power to keep you safe until David comes for you. I'll die before I let them try."

Candice nods accepting his words. He'd controlled himself, he was vowing to protect her and even if she did have some doubts about him she'd rather have him on her side given the horny guards around this place. "Thanks."

"Try and rest. I'll stay awake and keep an eye out."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	27. Chapter 27:  New Lead

**Chapter 27: New Lead**

They arrived at the Westwood and ask to speak with the manager. A woman come out of a with a smile, "How can I help you?"

Mick smiled at her noticing her checking him out. He pulled out his ID and held it making sure his ring finger was visible, "I'm Mick St. John, this is my wife and business partner Beth and our friend. We have some questions to ask you."

Her smile dropped some hearing the term wife, "Let's step into my office." She led them around the counter and down a long hallway to her office.

"You came by yesterday and questioned some of my staff without my consent. What is it you expect me to do for you?"

"I apologize for that. We should have given you a courtesy call but we are in a hurry this is a serious matter of life and death."

"I hope I can help."

Beth reaches forward and shows her the pictures of Ryan and Candice. "Have you seen either of these people?"

The manager studies them for a moment before shaking her head, "No sorry I didn't."

"This woman was kidnapped. The navigation in her car puts her here yesterday. Could we take a look at your security cameras?"

"I want to help," she started looking at all three of them sympathetically, "But I don't know if that will be possible. We are expected to maintain the privacy of our guests."

David is clenching his fists tighter and tighter. Beth sees this and looks at him giving him a smile before turning back to the woman. "I completely understand. We came to you first to try and speed things up with a woman's life on the line but if you really need it I can call Ben Talbot, the DA he's a personal friend of mine and get a warrant. Then well since we don't know for sure if there is anything on there we'd have to go ahead and ask for a complete guest list as well as place uniforms at all the exits and question the entire building."

The woman frowned and Beth continued, "You see this woman we're trying to find used to work for the D.A. and you know how they are about looking out for their own."

Beth stood up, "Let's go. We'll be back in a few hours. I know Judge Harris was fond of her, he'll sign a warrant."

Mick and David stood up with her knowing she was bluffing. The manager stood up with them, "Wait please this is a time sensitive issue. Let's see what we can do."

Beth smiled, "Thank you so much. Here are the times that we have her vehicle on your premises so if you could get us a copy of everything an hour before and after that'd be great." Beth hands over a post it with the times already neatly written on it.

The manager takes the slip and steps out. David relaxes slightly, "Good bluff."

Beth shrugs, "Who said I was bluffing?"

A few minutes later the manager returns, "The copy of the footage will be taken to the front desk in a few minutes. Before they can release it to you though you will have to sign a non-disclosure of course."

"Of course," Beth nods. "We'll just go wait out there."

They head back to the front desk alone. Beth notices the man behind the counter checking her out and smirks. One of the security team comes out and brings the papers they sign and hands over a DVD. Mick and David head back to the elevator to head out but Beth catches the eye of the front desk again and heads towards him.

"Hey," she smiles.

"Hi…are you checking in?" He stutters slightly.

"No I'm working a case. I saw you looking at me and I thought maybe you might remember the person I'm looking for." Beth pulls out her phone and pulls up a picture of Candice and shows him.

He looks then shakes his head, "No sorry." Beth nods then flips to another picture and holds it up. His eyes light up, "Yeah I know her. She was a guest here but she checked out yesterday."

Beth grins, "Could you do me a huge favor and give me her information." Beth leans over the counter giving a better view of her cleavage, "It'd really mean a lot."

"Ummm….I…yeah…I could do that." He types something and makes a few clicks and the printer starts working. After a moment he hands them to her, "Can I get your number?"

"Sure," Beth pulls out her business card and hands it to him. "Thanks for your help."

Beth walks towards Mick and David with a new sense of urgency. "I know what Candice was concerned about."

"What?" David asks as they step onto the elevator.

"She found Coraline." Beth held up the paperwork, "She was staying here using the name Noelle Banks."

"She's here?" Mick and David ask in unison.

"No she checked out yesterday. My guess is that Candice found her and she had to relocate taking Candice with her."

The doors open and they head to their car David pouring over the papers in shock. "That's why she called me. She wanted to tell me she had a lead…and I didn't answer."

"Hey neither did I," Beth eases.

Mick shakes his head as they get into the Benz, "If she had a lead on Coraline why didn't she call me, or Josef? I get her calling David first, even you but why move to Ryan?"

"She wouldn't want to get everyone's hopes up if she wasn't sure it was solid. She probably went to go check it out herself."

Beth nodded, "Yeah and maybe she called Ryan because he had guards with him and she had left without hers."

"She trusted him. She didn't know he'd been compromised."

Mick catches Beth's eye and nods to let it go. She doesn't believe Ryan was a part of this but trying to convince David of it while Candice is missing is like talking to a wall. It was better to just keep working and not waste time arguing.

"Let's get back to Josef's and look at the footage. I'll call ahead and have them start running this name and see if it pops up anywhere else."

"She's probably burned it already."

"Lets hope she didn't clean everything up."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	28. Chapter 28:  Not Okay

**Chapter 28: Not Okay**

Mick watches as Beth undresses mechanically. She is tired he knows, they all are but there is something more. She is worried.

Already undressed himself he moved behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders. Beth leaned into the embrace and let out a sigh. They had put Kayla to bed in her room at Josef's. She hadn't asked too many questions, she liked spending time here and getting to swim but she did say she missed her tree house.

"How are you holding up?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"I'm fine."

Mick smiled softly, "You know vampires make really bad liars."

Beth couldn't help but smile at her own words being used against her. "I have to be fine."

Turning her in his arms Mick looked into her piercing blue eyes. "Not right now you don't. Baby you can feel however you feel, don't bottle it up."

Beth could feel her eyes begin to water. Mick was right she had been holding everything in trying to focus on finding Candice and take care of her little girl and make sure David kept it together she never let herself feel it.

"I'm scared."

Mick pulled her tight into his arms. His hands stroked her back as she burred deeper into his chest making sure there was no possible way for space to come between them. "We'll find her."

"She's in danger because of me. Because she was my friend."

"She found Coraline. Being so close to you is probably what is saving her."

Beth looked up as tears slid down her cheek, "You don't think Ryan did it do you?"

"I think this smells more of Coraline."

"Do you think she's okay? Really okay?"

Mick looked into her eyes as he searched for the words. He knew she'd see right through false assurances. "I think Coraline is smart. I think she'll try and use Candice to get what she wants."

"But you said it yourself she's not a good bargaining chip for you."

Mick shook his head, "She is." Moving his hands up Mick wipes away the tracks of tears with his thumbs and gives her a weak smile. "If she has any idea just how important Candice is to you, more than a friend and more like a sister then she knows I would do anything to ease this pain."

Beth's eyes widen in shock. "Promise me you won't do anything without telling me. I want her back so much but I can't lose you either."

Mick breaks eye contact for a fraction of a second. Just enough time for Beth to grab his face between her hands, "Promise Mick. Promise you won't leave me and Kayla alone." She knew it was a low hit to use their daughter to win an argument but she'd do anything to keep him from playing hero and losing him.

With a long sigh Mick nodded, "I promise."

After a few moments of silence and Mick having brushed away the last of the shed tears Mick nudges her towards the freezer. "Let's get some sleep. Josef has plenty of people working up our newest information. Hopefully by morning something will have come of it."

"You're right," Beth took his hand and climbed into the freezer. Mick followed right behind her and they settled in for some rest snuggled in each others arms.

Mick stroked her hair and breathed in her scent soothing his soul. He's the reason Coraline was brought into any of their lives. Her obsession with him. Beth moved closer squeezing him tighter as she fell asleep making him smile. Mick placed a kiss atop Beth's head and closed his eyes willing sleep to take him.

Josef had been waiting when they got home from the hotel. They passed off Coraline's newest alias they found Noelle Banks and quickly started running it. That hadn't turned up much form that but the surveillance footage proved to be much more valuable.

After looking through it they found one van leaving about half an hour after Ryan and his guards arrived. After the van left Candice's car and the guards SUV left heading in separate directions. They had been lucky enough to get a tag number from the van. Josef had people on it instantly trying to track it down.

Everyone in town who worked for him or even owed him a favor was looking for that van. So far the registered information on the van showed only that it was registered to a corporation with too many subsidiaries in LA for them to track down one by one.

Beth had not wanted to involve Coop in this. She feared she'd already put them at risk being their friend and didn't want to involve them any further. Now that Beth was in the freezer with Mick, Josef pulled out his phone and dialed the number. He had no such objections.

"Hello," Coop answered groggily.

"I realize the hour is late for you but I was hoping you could come over and help us find Candice. I believe your particular skills could be very useful."

Josef could hear Coop throwing on clothes, "I can come but the guards will stay here right?"

"There are two teams, one for you and one for Danielle and the boys. One of them will bring you in just walk outside to the large black SUV."

"I'll be ready in 10 minutes."

Coop disconnected the phone and pulled on a T-shirt. He looked at Danielle starting to stir in bed reaching for him but finding it empty. Rubbing her eyes she sits up clutching the sheet to her naked body, "Coop?"

"Right here baby," he moves to sit on the bed.

Brushing the bed hair from her face he leans down and kisses her softly. "I'm sorry I work you but I have to go. Josef called, they need my help with something."

"Is it about Candice?" Danielle asked hopeful for news on her friend.

"Yeah, I don't know anything yet. I'm going to go try and help though okay. Guards are going to stay here with you and the boys okay. I'll call you when I know something okay."

Danielle yawns and nods her head looking at the clock. "Now go back to sleep." Kissing her forehead once more Coop lies her back kissing her once more before pulling back.

When he comes out from brushing his teeth and running a comb through his hair Coop finds Danielle sound asleep again. Grabbing his shoes he quickly moves to his home office down the hall and grabs what he can think he might need. Having everything he can think of Coop heads out, locking the door behind him.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	29. Chapter 29:  Cold

**Chapter 29: Cold**

Mick and Beth wake to a knock on the outside door. They slip out of the freezer and slip on their robes quickly sensing Kayla is outside. Beth is first to open the door noticing she is up earlier than usual. "Kayla sweetie what's the matter?"

Kayla hugged Beth's cold body, "I don't feel good Momma."

Beth picked her up and turned to face Mick sensing how warm she was. Mick moved over and laid his hand against her forehead, "Daddy?"

"Awe sweetie we've got you. It looks like you've come down with a cold."

"I don't like it," she protested.

Beth smiled and kissed her little girls head, "I know angel. We'll get you checked out and get you feeling better soon."

"Okay," she answered softly before closing her eyes again.

Mick had moved away and quickly gotten dressed and was back reaching for Kayla. "Come on Kayla. Daddy will take care of you."

She burrowed up to Mick as soon as he took her. Beth gave her hand one last squeeze before looking at Mick. "I'll take her to bed."

Beth moved around the room and got dressed quickly. She knew Mick used to be a medic but that was triage not little girls colds. She'd been sick many times growing up and knew sometimes even with all the medicine in the world sometimes you just need your mom there rubbing your back. Feeding quickly Beth headed down to quickly check the status on finding Candice.

As she came into the war room she was stopped in her tracks. "Coop?"

Coop looked up from his computer screen at her shocked expression. "Beth, hey."

"What are you doing here?" She moved towards him looking around for Josef instinctively knowing he was to blame.

"Josef called last night."

_I knew it_, Beth thought to herself.

"Look I know you said you didn't want me involved but come on Candice is family. I'm helping weather you like it or not."

Josef came out of the kitchen holding a coffee mug and grinned at Beth. "You're up early."

"Did you even go to bed?"

"For a couple hours. I can function on less time, a perk of being me." Josef gave her that cocky grin that she couldn't help but roll her eyes at.

"Kayla's not feeling well. Mick is with her now."

Josef's grin vanished as he set the mug down by Coop. "Is she okay?"

Unable to stay mad at him when he was so concerned with her baby Beth nodded. "She's got a fever and doesn't feel good. Mick's the medic. I was going to stay with her today as much as possible try and make her feel better. I just wanted to come check on things first."

Coop was sipping the mug Josef had brought him before explaining. "So I tried tracking the van through security cameras but lost it. Then I realized that most companies low jack their vehicles. I tried to get the tracking information from the company but their firewalls are pretty good. I think I can do it I just need more time."

Beth moved to Coop and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks Coop."

He gave her a tired smile, "Like I said she's family."

As Beth turned to head back upstairs Josef walked with her, "If you need anything for her just let me know and I'll arrange it."

Beth nods and heads up to Kayla's room. Inside Mick is sitting on the edge of the bed watching her sleep. Seeing Beth Mick quickly stands and motions for her to step outside with him. Leaving the door cracked they step into the hallway.

"How is she?"

"I think she's got a simple cold. Her head and throat hurt, she's stuffy and her body aches. I'm going to call Allie and see if she'll come double check for us."

"Okay," Beth leans up and kisses him softly. "I'll sit with her. You go get some breakfast and keep working."

"You sure you're okay up here?"

Beth nodded as she looked into the room at their sick girl, "When I was sick my mom would sit with me. It made it feel a little better."

"I'll come up and check on both my girls and bring you updates."

Mick pulled Beth in for another kiss before releasing her. "Oh and Coop's down there working up a lead."

"I'll call Allie as soon as I get down there." Mick watched as Beth headed back into the room and grabbed a couple cushions and sat them down next to the bed to sit on. He saw Beth rest her head on the bed next to Kayla careful not to wake her before leaving.

Mick headed back to their room and quickly had breakfast as he pulled out his phone and dialed Allie. She answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Allie, it's Mick."

"Mick, how are you? Any word on Candice yet?"

"Not yet we have some leads but…I'm calling because I need your help."

"Sure whatever I can do to help." She agreed quickly.

"It's not about Candice. It's Kayla. She isn't feeling well. I think she has a simple cold but…"

Allie's grin could be heard, "But you're a worried dad. I'll swing by the hospital and pick up a few things and then come on by to check her out."

"Thank you." Mick continued to relay her symptoms to Allie so she would know what she might need. When it was all finished Allie had said she'd be there within the hour.

That settled Mick headed to the war room to see what was new. Josef met him when he first walked in, "How's my niece?"

"A cold I believe but Allie is on her way to double check. So until then how about you tell me what I've missed."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	30. Chapter 30:  What If

**Chapter 30: What If**

Candice wakes from her brief rest and looks up. She had moved next to Ryan and fallen asleep on his shoulder after one of the men had come to the door taunting about how when Coraline was finished with her he was going to have his own fun. Somehow after that she still found herself able to sleep.

"How long was I out?"

"I don't know at least a few hours. How are you feeling?" He asked looking her over for signs of weakness.

She gave a sigh and rubbed her jaw, "I'm hungry again. How about you? Are you…in control?"

"I am. You're probably hungrier than me because you've never had to live without for too long. David has made sure you are taken care of."

Candice nods, "He always takes care of me." A smile warms her face as she thinks about how he would bring her a glass of blood when she was busy working and not stop to have a meal.

"That's good." Ryan reached down and rubbed his tracker through his jeans. "This damn thing is really annoying."

Candice stood up stretching out her legs making sure to keep the shirt pulled down. "Have you tried putting it on the outside of your jeans?" She suggests.

"Hadn't thought of it," he moves and begins slowly scrunching the material under the anklet until it rests over his jeans. Moving his leg around he shrugs, "About the same really."

Candice paces in the small room but then grows restless and settles back down in her usual spot facing Ryan. As she sits she tucks her legs under the T-shirt as well, "What do you think Coraline is up to? Shouldn't she have been back by now?"

"I have no idea but lets hope she stays busy for a while."

Candice nods and leans her head back closing her eyes. Her thoughts drift to David and how he is probably not taking very good care of himself worried about her. Hopefully the others will make sure he feeds.

When Ryan had first showed up back in town Candice had wanted to talk to him alone. To ask him things but didn't know how to say them and now here they were trapped together and she still didn't have the words.

"Candice?" Her head falls forward as her eyes find his. "I've always wanted to ask you something but…"

She laughs. "But you don't know how?" He nods. "I know the feeling. Go ahead and ask me whatever it is. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you love David. I understand that but I have always wondered if you could have seen yourself with me. Before David. When you were single and still in school. Could you have seen a future with me if I had been able to man up and ask you out?"

"I don't know. Life is full of what if's. I can't imagine my life without David, it seems completely impossible." Seeing he had been expecting that answer she continues. "Look no one can know what would have happened but I know I always thought you were a great guy. You're handsome, smart, sweet and I remember you were a good bite too. Would that have lead to something more…I don't know."

Ryan nods, "Thank you for your honesty."

"I meant it. You are a good guy…well minus the whole helping the crazy bitch escape and staking the man I love part anyways." She grins trying to make a joke and lighten the mood.

"Considering we wouldn't be trapped here right now if I hadn't done that I don't know if I'm such a good guy."

Candice looks over at him and sighs, "Do you really think you would have done something to hurt David or me?"

Running his hand through his messy hair and over his face he shrugs. "I don't know anymore. I know it was hard to be around David sometimes. Knowing he had you. I love David like a brother and I wanted nothing but happiness for you both but…I felt cheated somehow. It's stupid I know. I just I didn't act and watched him step up and take what I wanted. I hated the way I felt all the time. I was jealous."

He looked over her face seeing if this was making any sense to her. "Then with Coraline and Mick. Their twisted history and how much she loved him. I loved you too, I guess I thought if she snapped then maybe if I didn't get away I might too. I never wanted to cause as much trouble for you two as she did for Mick and Beth. I thought it best to leave."

He chuckled, "Hell I thought things had changed. I really did think she had moved on from Mick."

The door handle scratches the surface and swings open. They both stand up quickly Ryan reaching out and pulling Candice behind him in one smooth move.

Coraline steps inside the cell with her men behind just behind her as usual. "Well well aren't we having a heart to heart." She looked them over, Ryan shirtless and Candice wearing it. "You know I was trying to move forward but you wouldn't let me. We'd still be in Chicago but no you were all talk about moving on you never let go."

"How can this be his fault?" Candice asked irritated.

Coraline sick smile widens as she looks over her shoulder to her guards. "Still have that fire in you I see. I do apologize I would have been back to check on you sooner but your dance aroused more than just Ryan here. I spent hours enjoying the effect she started."

"Good for you," Candice said dryly. "Now what do you want? To blame Ryan for your psycho behavior."

"I like to think of it as determined. Taking back what was mine."

"You can't own a person."

Ryan put his arm out to keep Candice from stepping forward. "What happened in Chicago Coraline? Why did you leave?"

"You really don't know?" She laughs. "I was trying. I thought we had something special you and I. Then I find out that the whole time you were preaching to me about moving on and not looking back was a lie. You never stopped. You kept track of everyone here, especially her." Coraline pointed a well manicured finger at Candice.

"I couldn't help myself. I read the files you kept on your computer and guess what I found. Mick has a child. My Mick who turned against me when I tried to make us a family with a little girl."

"Big difference from what you wanted," Candice shot out. "She'll grow up with a loving family. You wanted to turn a child so you'd always have one. That's sick."

Smirking she looks down at Ryan's leg. "Not for you to worry. You see our time for playing is over. My plans have come together."

She reaches behind her back and pulls out a small knife. Ryan pushes Candice behind him ready to attack Coraline before she can hurt Candice. "How sweet. Don't worry I'm not going to cut you up. I just thought you might want that taken off."

She holds the knife by the blade handle out. Ryan slowly reaches for it but she pulls back, "I think not. I know how skilled you are with a knife. Wouldn't want you to get any ideas."

Candice moves forward unsure. Her mind races over possible explanations as to why Coraline would willingly give them a knife. She had to know they wouldn't give it back. She couldn't care about Ryan's comfort given the cell she'd stuck them in. There had to be a reason she just couldn't see it. Reaching out she slowly gripped the knifes blade and Coraline stepped back.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	31. Chapter 31:  Located

**Chapter 31: Located**

Coop moved back from the computer with a resounding cheer. "I found the van."

David was breathing down his neck in less than a second. "Where?"

"According to the tracking data it went straight from the Westwood to this place no stops and hasn't left since." Coop was bringing the location up on the larger map and trying to find a place nearby that would have cameras but didn't find anything.

"Let's go," David grabbed the print out and was headed to the door when Josef intercepted him.

"Hold on David let's get go about this the smart way." Josef intercepted.

David took a deep breath and stepped back, "We have to hurry."

"We will. First let's call our forces in. We need to have exits covered so they don't sneak her out the back." Josef walked back to the table.

Allie came in just in time. "Hey I hear you have a sick girl."

Mick walks up to her and quickly takes her up to the room, filling her in on the new development. Inside the room Allie moves over to Kayla and begins to exam her letting Beth slip out. "We have a location on Candice."

"Now?" Beth looked back into the room with Kayla mumbling how she doesn't feel good.

"Beth I know you want to come but with Coraline involved…"

Beth nodded. "I get it. I don't like waiting behind but you need to focus on getting Candice out of there. If I'm there you'd be more focused on me. Besides Kayla needs me."

Mick pulled her in for a quick kiss and pulled back. "I know she's sick but we need to take her to the loft. It's easier to secure and we have the panic room."

"I'll get her ready to go." Beth disappeared back inside with her sick angel.

When Mick returned downstairs they had just figured out the best strategy for their rescue. They found the most likely places Candice would be held.

"Beth's staying behind with Kayla. I'm going to send them to the loft with a handful of guards."

Josef nodded, "Jean is at work and safe there. Same for Danielle and the boys, the rest of the men go with us. This place is has lots of exit points so we'll have to spread out to cover them all."

Allie came down the stairs and headed towards the others. "I'm coming with you." Everyone turned towards her, "Look she's been held captive we don't know what shape she'll be in. Josef I'm raiding your supply for a go bag."

"We leave in 10."

Candice held the knife firmly in her hand waiting for something to happen but Coraline just stepped outside the door and shut it. She looked to Ryan holding the knife, "Am I the only one that thinks it's weird that she gave us a knife?"

"I was thinking the same thing. She said her plan was coming together. Maybe her last game is to give us a weapon and see if we can figure a way out, which would probably be a trap." Ryan spit balled the first idea he thought of.

Candice sat down once again keeping hold of the knife. "I've been looking but I haven't found any weak point. Knife or no knife."

Ryan paced for another minute then sat down in his usual spot unable to think of anything else. Candice looked at his ankle and moved closer squatting down the shirt covering down to her knees. "We mid as well use it to cut this stupid thing off."

He adjusted his leg and watched as she slid the knifes blade under the strap, the sharp edge pointing upward. "You know you shouldn't cut towards yourself."

Candice looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "Yes because cutting downward would work out so much better." She started to slide the edge back and forth as looked up at him smirking, "Besides I know how to use a knife."

As the words left her mouth the blade sliced through the anklet and a large spurt of liquid silver burst forward like a dye packs in stolen money. Candice dropped the knife and fell back to the sound of screams. Part of her realized they were her screams. Her hands , forearms, and lower legs felt like they were burning off. The searing pain racing through her whole body was unbearable.

Ryan saw the silver hit Candice before he felt it ooze through his jeans. He was on his feet quickly moving to Candice's side taking inventory trying to see how bad the damage was. He quickly pulled her body up and pulled the shirt over her head and used it to wipe as much of the silver from her exposed skin as possible. His own leg was beginning to burn and he had to quickly stand and shed his own jeans before moving back to Candice's side.

"Candice, stay with me." He begged. She was still shaking and crying out.

Rage flooded through him as he stood up and banged his hand on the door. "Coraline you bitch." He shouted.

The door handle moved but didn't open but a crack, "Throw the knife out and we'll converse like civilized people."

He needed to do whatever she wanted to get Candice help. That amount of silver with lack of blood was not good. Using his jeans he quickly picked up the blade and tossed it to the doors edge. A gloved hand reached in and pulled it out before the door opened wider.

Ryan stood there seething as Coraline watched from behind two men. "You did this. Damn you. Why did you need to hurt her?"

"I wasn't 100% what would happen. I figured Josef booby trapped it. I have to say I wasn't expecting liquid silver but I'm impressed."

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Me? You know what I want sweetie and I'm just about ready to go collect thanks to the two of you. See I knew they would track the van we used to bring you here. They are working out a rescue mission right now I wager with all the men showing up. They should be headed this way soon enough and while they are busy rescuing you two my prize will be easy pickings."

Candice had stopped screaming and could hear the crazy ramblings over the pain. "Mick…will…come…with…them."

"I'm sure he will. Your bestie will too I'm sure. Sadly I won't get to kill her but I will take everything she stole back. Mick will come to me willingly. I'm going to make us the family we deserve."

"You're going after their kid," Ryan pieced it together.

"NO!" Coraline snapped. "Our child."

"Then why hurt Candice? She has nothing to do with this. Give her blood, a shower."

"This wasn't planned but it worked out perfectly. I needed your anklet off but I wasn't going to risk a booby trap. With any luck dear David will be the one to rush in and find you practically naked with his mate in near undress herself withering in pain. He'll kill you blinded by rage thinking you hurt her. I'll be long gone before they realize what happened."

"She might die, at least save her."

Coraline smirked, "You really do love her." Her cell phone rang and she pulled it to her ear for a moment then hung up. "I'd love to stay and chat but my man watching them says the rescue team is moving out."

After the door closes Ryan begins to bang on the door screaming and growling for her to die. After a moment the door opens just enough for a half full water bottle to be tossed inside, "Don't say I never gave you anything gorgeous."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	32. Chapter 32:  According to Plan

**Chapter 32: According to Plan**

Ryan grabbed the water bottle and quickly moved to Candice's side. "She's….going…after…Kayla…"

"Shhh, there's nothing we can do about that right now. I'm going to try and wash as much of this silver off of you as possible."

Candice's whole body was trembling and she had to fight the urge to pass out. "It…burns."

"I know," he unscrewed the bottle cap and poured some of the water onto her forearms rubbing them clean burning his own hands in the process but he didn't care. She was much worse off. He did the best he could do with what little water he had.

It took him a few minutes to realize that she had passed out. Nudging her with his clean hand he tried to wake her up. "Candice, come on. Candice wake up I need you to stay with me."

Her eyes opened slowly and she groaned, "Burns."

"I know I'm so sorry but you have to stay awake. You need to stay with me okay. I need you to stay alive. You heard Coraline they'll be here soon. David will be here soon. You have to stay strong for him." He urged her to stay awake the best way he could think.

She tried to nod but fighting the blackness was hard.

The teams circled the building following their plan. Everyone was waiting on the word, David at the front of the pack to enter and look for Candice. He was ready to go but holding back to make sure like Josef had said that Coraline doesn't sneak her out a side door. Ashton placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze, "We'll find her."

Ashton had arrived just before they left. Wasting no time he loaded up with them telling them on the way that the reason he was delayed was new information coming to light about the break in. The men David had hired had discovered the truth, that a woman matching Coraline's description was seen near the building at the time.

Everyone seemed to agree that it had been a diversion to divide them up. David believed that Ryan had devised that part of the plan so that he would be apart from Candice so he could move in and take her. Mick still wasn't convinced but kept his mouth shut. They'd soon figure this out.

"All teams move in," Devon commanded over the com units.

David moved forward quickly armed and ready to kill anyone who stood in his way. He was going to move directly to where they thought Candice might be held.

As they moved into the building they soon came under fire. Ashton at his back giving cover fire David made it up the hall to a doorway. He burst through and found it empty then used it for cover taking out one of the men shooting at them as Ashton made his way towards him.

"David, Ashton I'm coming with you guys. I'm bringing up the back." Mick spoke quickly as he made his way in the door after taking care of one of the men on the second floor who was shooting at them. Mick was vamped and with them in moments.

"There's still two more shooters around the corner," David informed him.

Mick looked down the hall and saw there was no more places to use as cover and they'd already figured out they were using silver bullets. Looking back around the room they were in he saw the door laying on the floor from where David had kicked it off its hinges.

Lifting it up Mick was satisfied with it's weight. Leaning it up against the wall he thrust his foot against the top of it breaking it in half. "I'll draw their fire. You two take them out."

David nodded as he and Ashton positioned themselves at the frame ready to open fire when their target came in sight. "I'll cover the left," Ashton focused his attention on the left side of the hall while David focused on the right.

Mick holstered his gun and hefted the door half up with both hands and moved into the hallway. He started down the hall slowly. As soon as he saw movement he crouched down behind his shield and pulled his gun to fire. Shots rang out in all directions before David and Ashton joined Mick, "We should be clear."

Standing Mick kept hold of the shield in case there was another surprise around the corner. Ashton checked the men that were down kicking their guns aside and driving a stake through their hearts just to be sure.

David picked up the scent of Candice and pushed past Mick racing down the hall. Mick and Ashton took off after him Mick dropping the door that was slowing him down. David followed the hall, following his nose and found two more men. He shot the first in the head but was out of ammo. The second fired off a shot and got him in the gut before he was on him. David snapped the mans neck in an instant and used the butt of his empty gun to break the lock on the door.

Throwing the door open David's heart seized in his chest. His Candice.

Ryan looked up at the feral vampire standing in the door and looked to Candice. "She's been hit with liquid silver. She needs blood fast. This was a—"

David moves to her quickly and pulls her from Ryan's arms staking him in the same movement. He cradles her limp body to his chest feeling the burn of silver. He growls over at Ryan but Candice whimpers and his attention is back to her.

Mick and Ashton come in just behind him. "Grab him," David growls.

"I have Candice. She's hurt bad." He speaks to the com unit.

Allie's voice comes over the com unit. "Bring her out, I'll meet you."

Mick lifts his head and scents the air. Too much had happened and he couldn't get an accurate read but he was could see Ryan crouching over Candice trying to help her. Yelling at Coraline begging her not to let Candice die. Beth had been right, this was Coraline's game. He and Ashton lifted Ryan up and carried him out following the way they came in behind David.

Mick sent up a prayer that Candice would be okay. "Has anyone got eyes on Coraline?" He asked into the com.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	33. Chapter 33:  Prognosis

**Chapter 33: Prognosis **

Beth sat with Kayla on a comfy cot in the panic room. Allie had given them some medicine at the house and she had pretty much stayed asleep since then. Beth looked down at her phone feeling it vibrate and quickly stepped out of the room shutting the door behind her. "Mick?"

"We found Candice and Ryan."

"Thank God. Is she alright?"

"She's….she's in bad shape honey but she's in good hands now. We're still sorting everything out but I wanted to let you know we found her."

"Thank you Mick. What about Coraline?"

"No sign of her yet. Teams are still sweeping the building but nothing yet. How's our girl?"

"Still passed out. I have her in the panic room just like you said."

Mick breathed a sigh, "Okay I'll call you back when I know something more. I have to go."

"Stay safe," Beth said softly hoping he wouldn't be adding anymore bullets to his collection.

"I will. You stay in the room with Kayla please."

"I'm heading back in there now."

After hanging up and feeling slightly better that Candice had been found she relaxed some. Coraline was still out there but at least they had found Candice. Moving to the door Beth placed her hand in the scanner and typed in the 8 digit code with her other hand to open the door.

Kayla was starting to stir. "Hey honey feeling any better?"

She shook her head and cuddled up to Beth. "It still hurts."

"I'm sorry angel but the medicine will make you feel better it just has to have time to work okay."

She nodded against Beth before passing out again. Beth stroked her back gently for a few minutes. She looked over and realized she'd left the Pedialyte in the kitchen. Allie had stressed making sure she stayed hydrated and recommended it to keep give her vitamins and minerals without too much sugar.

Laying her down on the cot Beth strolls over to the door and heads out shutting the door securely behind her. After shutting the door Beth swears under her breath, she'd left her phone inside. She realized the phone was on vibrate and probably wouldn't wake Kayla if it rang and she was downstairs and left it be.

David set Candice down on the ground next to Allie just inside the building. "Come on Candice stay with me." He'd been trying to get her to wake up since he found her with no luck just an occasional mumble or moan of pain. Tears were falling down his face. "I can't lose you."

Allie quickly assessed the situation and searched in her bag. She pulled out bags of blood and David reached for it but she stopped him, "Not yet. She's covered in silver."

"She needs blood," he growled.

"Yes she does but right now my concern is getting as much silver off as possible. I don't want her to heal over it. We need to get it off." She reached back in and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic. "I'll start getting the deeper areas cleaned out, around the corner I saw a hose, get it for me."

David looked down at his mate as Allie slipped on some rubber gloves and began rubbing antiseptic on the ugly burns. Candice's body arched and moaned in pain but her eyes never opened. "Go," Allie urged. He let go of her hand reluctantly and dashed as fast as he could to the hose she'd seen.

Minutes later when he returned Allie had shed the gloves and was feeding a needle into Candice's limp arm. Mick was holding a bag of blood up as it fed through the IV line they'd set up. Allie looked over to David, "The silver was pretty deep. Help me wash her off."

David held the hose and started a light spray, dropping to his knees he quickly helped Allie wash away the remains of silver from her body. Allie pushed the hose aside and opened up the IV so blood began to flow.

Ashton moved behind David and rested a hand on his shoulder, "You need to wash yourself off as well."

"I'm fine," he said easily.

"It won't do you any good to get the silver off of her if you are covered in it." He reasoned.

David nodded standing and stripped off his over shirt that he could see had metallic streams of silver from where he'd carried her. Ashton took the hose and sprayed David's arms off quickly. Ashton pointed to the hole in his shirt, "You've been shot."

"I…it doesn't matter."

Allie moved over to him and pulled out a pair of tweezers and lifted his shirt. He didn't complain as she worked around finding the bullet. When she pulled it out she held it up to him, "Silver. Any other holes? You can't leave these in long."

"No," David looked down at Candice. She was wet and still and as much as he hated hearing the pain filled moans her silence worried him more. "Is she…?" He couldn't bring himself to finish.

"The silver was pretty deep, I got as much as I could but I don't know the damage it did before we got here. I did what I could the rest is on her, I think she'll make a full recovery though she might still scar it's too early to know yet."

"I don't care about scars," David had new tears. She was going to live. "I can't…live without her."

Allie and Mick worked on changing out the bag of blood from the IV. When Allie tossed the empty bag to the side she looked over and saw Ryan laying on the ground his hands covered in silver. She moved to his side and quickly began working on him removing the silver the same way he had with Candice.

David didn't notice he was too focused on Candice. He held her in his arms holding her tight whispering words of love, begging her to come back to him. Ashton took the bag from Mick and continued to hold it while he went over to see what happened with Ryan.

Seeing the silver on his hands he looked at Allie, "It looks like he tried to get the silver off of her."

"Looks that way."

Mick looked at Ryan's face, "I don't think you were behind this but right now I think it's safer for you to stay staked."

"Trap…" Ryan manages to breathe.

Mick's senses went on high alert. "What?"

"Trap…Coraline…take...kid."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	34. Chapter 34:  Cat Fight

**Chapter 34: Cat Fight**

Mick's heart constricted with fear. Reaching over he yanked the stake out of Ryan's chest with a slicking slurp. "What do you mean?"

Ryan gasped and sat up for air gripping his chest. "Is she…" He looked over to where David was holding Candice.

Mick grabbed hold of his chin and forced him to look into his vampiric eyes. "What about Coraline?"

"She set it up. This was a trap. Lure everyone away to save Candice while she slipped in with some help and take your kid. She thinks if she has her you'll come back to her willingly."

"Does she know where they are?" Mick demanded.

"She had someone watching you all. She knew when you were headed this way and that's when she left."

Mick looked over at David who seemed to realize for the first time that Ryan had been unstaked. "Sorry." Mick shoved the stake back in his chest.

Standing up and moving quick Mick spoke into his com unit as he tried her cell, "This was a diversion. Coraline's goal was Kayla. Beth's not answering her phone."

David nodded to Ashton, "Go with him." Ashton nodded and followed after Mick.

With Kayla's Pedialyte in hand Beth moved over to the cabinet to grab a glass for her. Beth paused for a moment thinking about having herself a quick glass of blood when the sound of the elevator dinging caught her attention.

From the kitchen Beth saw the two men outside the door go on the offensive and quickly emptied her hands and moved to the book shelf and started clearing books. She knew it would be Coraline. If she made it through the men she'd find a way inside. She knew Mick would want her to go hide with Kayla in the panic room but she was sick of this witch interfering with her life.

Grabbing a silver stake with a leather wrapped handle in sheath and slipping it in the back of her pants and grabbing a fancy machete she'd seen Mick use before to easily sever a head Beth headed back to the kitchen. It didn't take long before the door opened and Coraline herself slipped through. Beth could see others still fighting in the hallway. She never would have made it to the panic room anyways, at most she would have gotten the door opened and exposed Kayla.

Coraline moved forward and grinned, "Oh Beth you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Funny I can't say the same about you." Beth stayed where she was not wanting to advance too soon. She hoped back up would show up and they could be rid of her once and for all.

Coraline looked over her shoulder at the door and sighed, "Men. I guess that leaves us. Now I can kill you and finally rid Mick of your insufferable presence once and for all."

"He'll never be with you. Can you really be so clueless to think even if I died he'd ever be with you?"

Coraline moved forward eyeing Beth's weapons. "He'll come to me when he realizes the truth. I'm his true love. We will have our family."

"You will never lay a hand on my daughter," Beth growled. She matched Coraline's pace as they began to circle one another.

"She will miss you I'm sure as will Mick but they'll see they will be happier with me. You aren't strong enough to protect them," Coraline lunged at Beth knocking her off her feet.

As they tumbled over Beth lost her hold on the machete but used her strength to toss Coraline off of her and getting back to her feet. The blade ended up near Coraline and she easily picked it up, "Like I said you don't know how to protect anyone, including yourself."

Coraline swung the blade in her hand easily and advance once more. Beth side stepped the blade moving around the fireplace and jumping over the coffee table. Coraline was following her easily. Seeing Coraline behind her about to strike again in the decorative mirror Beth ducked down doing a roundhouse kick catching Coraline across the jaw and sending her backwards.

While she was down Beth advanced on her but Coraline had held onto the blade and didn't stay down long. Coraline swung the blade low but Beth jumped clearing it and landing another hit. Outraged Coraline charged again this time knocking Beth back towards the bookshelf. On her back Beth reached out and grabbed a book that'd ended up on the floor and used it to catch the blade before it came down on her. Thankfully Mick liked thick books.

Lifting her legs Beth threw her legs up kicking Coraline right in the gut before rolling to her side and getting up. Beth reached over and grabbed the lamp and pulling it up to use as a weapon. "This ends tonight Coraline."

They circled around the dining room table until Beth had her back to the door. "Yes it does Beth," Coraline smirked.

Beth felt someone behind her just before she felt arms going around her. She was forced to drop the lamp as she felt someone breathing against her ear, "Is she the one we came for?"

"No, killing her is just an added bonus."

Beth felt the stake pressed along side her back and relaxed against her captor. Quickly shifting her weight Beth kicked her left foot back hitting her target. The arms holding her slacked off and in one quick move she unsheathed the stake turned around and rammed it into his heart.

It was once again just Beth and Coraline. Standing up Beth looked up at her shaking her head, "You're going to have to try harder than that."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	35. Chapter 35:  Off with Her Head

**Chapter 35: Off with Her Head**

Beth watches as Coraline moves slowly to the side. Beth reaches down never taking her eyes off Coraline and picks up the lamp once more. Feeling better with something in her hand to deflect blows Beth pushes everything aside and lets her senses free to focus.

"You are proving more of a challenge than I thought you were capable of. Then again you've always been a pain in my ass since you were a child."

"Then maybe you should have taken the hint and stayed away." Beth stepped forward and swung knocking Coraline to the side.

In her fall Coraline falls over one of the arm chairs by the fire and loses her hold on the blade and it disappears under the couch. Righting herself she vamps out and charges Beth, grabbing hold of the lamp using her strength to pin Beth to the wall.

"I'm stronger than you. You're practically a baby compared to me."

"You are looking a bit old," Beth spat knowing how vain she was. Remembering her training with Guillermo Beth stomps on Coraline's foot and shoves her off. They both retain their hold on the lamp and stumble around trying to kick and dislodge it from one another.

Coraline pushes and manages to break Beth's hold knocking her upside the head with the pole sending her stumbling back into the living room.

The world spins as Beth knocks the coffee table aside, tipping over Mick's contemporary wooden chair as Coraline hit her again sending her into the stairs. On her back Beth began to roll over to try and get up but Coraline was on top of her once more having dropped the lamp instead lifting her up with her perfectly painted nails.

Coraline threw Beth with ease across the room and into the column behind the couch her head catching the tree stump end table. "Now I'll finish you and take my new daughter."

Beth's head feels like it has exploded and things blur around her. Hearing Coraline talk about her daughter, her angel Kayla who is upstairs sick and alone right now spurs her on. Coraline is approaching and Beth turns her body to get up and catches sight of the machete under the couch. Falling to her chest she reaches under the couch gripping the handle of the weapon as she feels Coraline standing over her.

Beth grunts and turns over to her back to face Coraline keeping her hand hidden knowing she needed to make her blow count. Knowing she needed to get Coraline closer, her head still spinning she made a futile attempt to kick and was rewarded with a heel to the side before Coraline straddled her pinning her lower half as she'd hoped.

"I'm really over this," Coraline leaned forward and Beth struck.

Slinging her arm up Beth slammed the sharp blade into Coralines right shoulder. Coraline stumbled back and Beth managed to keep her momentum going and shoved Coraline to the side impaling her on the overturned wooden chair leg parallelizing her instantly.

Breathing hard Beth used her right hand to wipe the blood from around her eye as she surveyed the scene. Coraline was paralyzed but still alive. There was no movement from the hallway and she assumed her guards and Coraline's men had taken one another out, minus the one she'd staked.

The ringing she'd thought was in her head Beth soon realized had been the lofts phone. She had no idea where the phone was in the mess that was now the living room but knew she needed to call Mick and let him know what had happened.

Looking Coraline over Beth smiled with satisfaction seeing she was still bleeding from the silver blade in her shoulder. "I know you can hear me so listen closely. You have terrorized my life for far too long but your biggest mistake was trying to mess with my baby girl."

Beth gripped the handle of the machete and pulled it out of her shoulder easily. "Now you'll die and there will be no chance of you ever hurting my family again. I just want you to know that it's me ending your life."

Her whole body ached from their fight but she lifted the machete up and bring it down heavily severing Coraline's head in the first stroke. As the head rolled away from her body Beth dropped the blade and collapsed to the floor unable to stand for a moment, the room spinning around her. Still she felt a sense of calm wash over her knowing it was finally over.

Mick raced up the stairs at vampire speed with Ashton, Josef and a couple of men on his tail. He burst through the door and leaped over the bodies of men in the hallway and straight to the open door. His heart dropped from his chest seeing Beth collapsed on the floor, catching the scent of blood.

He was at her side in an instant lifting her up. Her beautiful blue eyes opened and she smiled up at him. "Beth baby are you okay?"

"It's finally over," she said feeling better.

Josef walked over to Coralines head and nudged it with the toe of his boot, "Looks like Blondie handled the situation."

Mick looked over and saw for the first time Coraline's headless body and her head under Josef's foot. He looked back to Beth, she looked like she'd been in a war but she was okay. "Is Kayla in the panic room?"

Beth nodded, "She was sleeping. I came down to get her Pedialyte and Coraline showed up."

Mick helped her to stand up checking her over once again before lifting her up in his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done."

Josef had already walked over and pulled out a glass and bottle of blood from the hidden fridge and handed it to Beth, whom Mick refused to put down. "I'm okay. Just a bit banged up is all. How's Candice?"

"Allie has done the best she can for her in the field. She's headed home with David to get her in the freezer and keep the infusions going."

"But she'll be okay?" Beth asked.

Mick nodded, "Looks that way."

Josef pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "We have a second location. We need clean up now." Josef continued giving the address to the loft and looked at Mick and Beth when he hung up, "A team will be here soon. Why don't you take Beth upstairs and clean her up. You don't want Kayla to see you like this."

Beth nodded and Mick started towards the stairs when Beth stopped him. "Wait Mick, the Pedialyte."

Mick couldn't help but grin. He was trying to take care of her and all the while she was still taking care of their girl. "Okay baby."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	36. Chapter 36:  Clean Up

**Chapter 36: Clean Up**

Mick set Beth down in their bathroom and started to undress her but Beth's hands stalled his. "I'm okay Mick. Go check on Kayla, make sure she's still asleep."

Nodding Mick leaned down and kissed her lips softly before heading to check on his little angel. Opening the panic room door took a minute but inside his little girl was still fast asleep on the cot. Mick knelt down next to her placing his hand on her forehead checking her fever.

Kayla's little form didn't even stir as he kissed her temple and stood up heading back to his Beth. He shut the door once more, not for protection as before but to make sure she didn't wake and head down and see something that would give her nightmares.

When Mick reached the bathroom Beth was already in the shower. He quickly stripped his own clothes and joined her. His hands rested on her shoulders and slowly slid down her arms as he leaned in pressing his chest to her back.

"When I…I thought I'd lost you."

Beth leaned back against him for a moment before turning to face him wrapping her arms around him. "For a minute there you almost did."

"I can't lose you," Mick breathed before taking her lips.

Beth responded in such pressing her body tightly to his and lifting her legs p to wrap around his waist. Mick eased her back against the shower wall, his length hardening against her mound. Words didn't need to be spoken as their tongues danced and he guided his length into her welcoming heat. He'd come too close to losing her. To a mistake of his past none the less. He needed to feel her life, their passion and she needed it just as much as him. They matched one another thrust for thrust over and over quickly finding the edge of completion. They let the change happen, fangs against fangs as they continued to kiss, moaning and grunting between them until it was too much. Beth pulled from the kiss and sank her fangs into his neck feeling her orgasm explode as Mick's fangs in her neck.

They rocked together through their orgasm under the coldwater of the shower. When they came down they both started laughing. "We should get downstairs."

Mick nodded, "I'm going wherever you are baby."

After cleaning up and checking on Kayla once more Mick and Beth headed downstairs. Beth was feeling better, a little sore but some more blood would fix that. As they descended the stairs they saw Ashton and one of the men lifting the body of the man Beth had staked and taking him to the hallway.

Josef looked up at them as came down. "Are you feeling better?"

Beth smiled at him, "A few more glasses of blood and I'll be good as new."

Ashton came back into the room with a slew of people dressed in black leather. The Cleaner came towards them and looked around the room, "What's the story here? Cover up needed or make it disappear?"

"Make it disappear," Mick and Beth said in unison.

Josef turned on his heels, "You heard them. And make it quick we have an innocent upstairs."

The Cleaner turned to her people and started barking out orders. As she gave out an order one of her team would start going doing as they were told. Mick guided Beth over to the kitchen and got her some more blood. "You need to drink this."

She nodded as Josef and Ashton came over to join them while the clean up took place. "So how'd you manage to behead the wicked witch?" Josef asked easily.

Beth grinned seeing how fitting it was. "I was with Kayla in the panic room upstairs but came down real quick. I heard the elevator and saw on the monitor the guards start to fight. I knew I didn't have time to get the panic room open and get inside so I went to the bookshelf and grabbed what I could. I grabbed the silver stake and machete. I had the stake tucked in my pants and then she came in. We fought."

Beth took another drink before continuing. "It was pretty even then one of her guards made it inside, I guess the others were all dead. He grabbed me from behind. I managed to stake him and then me and Coraline went at it again. She's stronger but she's too cocky. At some point the machete ended up under the couch and she threw me around some."

Looking at Mick she grinned, "By the way you know I've never been a fan of those stump side tables and now I'm even less of a fan after being thrown into one." She rubbed her brow remembering the hit. "I looked up and she was coming at me to kill me. I didn't have much strength left, she was talking about taking our baby Mick. I saw the blade and grabbed it. When she was on top of me leaning down I shoved the thing in her shoulder and pushed her back onto the chair leg."

Josef looked at the living room then to the spot of blood from where the head had been sitting. "So you staked her?"

"Yes and then I cut her head off." Beth answered easily, "I wasn't going to let her torment my family anymore."

"Well done," Josef gave a little clap.

He stood up with Ashton. Walking around the counter Josef gave Beth a hug, "I'm glad you're okay Blondie. I'll leave you two to deal with this, I have other matters that need my attention."

Ashton nodded at her, "I'm going to go check on David."

"Oh did you find Ryan too?" Beth asked curiously.

"We did," Ashton answered.

"Is he alive?"

"He's been staked and transported to a secure location," Josef assured her. "He won't be harmed until we have a clear picture of what happened."

"Okay," Beth leaned her head on Mick's shoulder as she watched them leave. Mick walked over to the Cleaner and spoke to her for a moment before returning to Beth. "What do you say we take Kayla to our bed and get some rest? They'll be finished down here soon but I don't think we should make her move again while she's sick."

"I agree. It sounds like heaven to me," Beth stood up and headed up the stairs with Mick's secure arm wrapped around her. Before she reached the top she looked over and took one last look at the mess.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	37. Chapter 37:  Getting Through

**Chapter 37: Getting Through**

David stood next to the freezer looking in at his Candice. She hadn't woken up since he'd found her. She'd been in pain before but now she had been completely washed of silver first on the scene and then once they got home. He'd taken her to the shower and stripped off the tiny pieces of lingerie she was wearing ignoring the thoughts that Ryan had been in the room in his boxers too.

After a quick shower using her usual products hoping they would wake bring her back to him. Something. After drying her off he slipped her into their freezer and let Allie set up another IV while he got dried off and threw on his green pants. They had put her inside but turned the temperature up just enough that the IV wouldn't freeze.

"Why hasn't she woken up?" He asked Allie the worry clear in his voice.

"I've done everything there is to do. Now it's up to her. Keep fresh blood going in her and the chill from the freezer are good for her." Allie rubbed his shoulder, "Most important, talk to her."

David nodded, "Is she in any…pain?"

"I don't think so. We got all the silver off of her and the blood is flushing out any leftovers."

Allie clipped a timer to the IV poll and set it, "When this goes off just change out the bag and reset it. Call me if anything changes okay." Allie headed out knowing the way and knowing he wouldn't want to leave her side.

David dropped his pants and climbed into the freezer with her bringing the lid back down so that it left a crack for the IV. Laying on his side he stroked his hand over her face, her sweet face he'd feared he'd never see again. He wanted so badly to see her eyes bright with love, hear her voice. He wanted her to forgive him for not being there for her when she needed him, for letting this happen to her but he knew he didn't deserve it. He'd promised to take care of her and then he'd left her here. He didn't come home when his instincts told him too, when he knew there was danger.

"Can…Please come back to me baby. I need you more than you'll ever know. My world doesn't exist without you." Leaning down he places a soft kiss to her forehead then her nose, then her lips.

She doesn't react at all.

Allie had warned him this could take time and so he settled himself in draping his arm across her middle and resting his head next to hers so his lips were near her ear. "I love you," he whispers before closing his eyes sending his best thoughts to her willing her to wake.

Ashton arrived at the loft and let himself in using his senses to see if they were occupied in making up. Not scenting the tell tale signs of sex Ashton shut the door and headed upstairs where he knocked softly on the freezer door.

David opened it instantly wearing his pants. "How is she?"

Looking over his shoulder David sighed, "She hasn't woken up yet."

"I'm sure it will just take some time. She's a strong woman she'll pull through this." Ashton reassured his friend.

"I just changed the blood bag for the second time." It takes a minute before he remembers, "Are Beth and Kayla alright?"

"They're safe. Coraline and her men took out the guards stationed outside but Beth was a force of nature. She took out the last one of them and ended up beheading Coraline."

David blinked back in surprise, "Beth killed her?" The idea seemed foreign.

"Yes from what she said it was a real battle but Coraline underestimated a mother's love for her child."

"Good for her," he grinned. He knew how much pain Coraline had caused her and it was fitting that she got to end her, although he knew there was a lot of people who would have wanted to do the job, himself included.

He still wasn't 100% clear on what had happened to Candice. Why she was wearing what she was, or better what she wasn't or how she ended up covered in liquid silver. He wanted answers and he knew just the person to get those answers out of but that would have to wait. Right now his only focus was Candice. He wouldn't leave her alone again.

"Is there anything you need?" Ashton asked hoping to be of some help.

"Allie had us set up with enough blood to feed a newborn army. Now I just have to wait," he looked back over at Candice who still hadn't moved.

Ashton nodded, "I'll leave you two alone then. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you."

Ashton showed himself out knowing he wouldn't want to be away from Kimberly if she needed him. The thought of something horrible happening to his Kimberly sent chills down his spine and he quickly pulled out his phone to call her as he got on the elevator needing to hear her voice.

Back inside David poured himself a glass of blood his eyes staying on Candice's still form. He drank it down quickly before getting himself back into the freezer with her. He moved his body to conform to hers leaning in and kissing her shoulder, her neck, her jaw before ending on her lips. He placed the softest kiss there before moving his head next to her ear.

"Everyone is rooting for you baby. You're strong, much stronger than you appear I've always know that and loved it about you. Now I know you've been through…a horrible experience but I need you to be strong and fight. Come back Can. I love you so much, I need you."

A small, delicate noise came out through her lips. David sat up so quickly he hit his head on the lid. Leaning over her he traced the lines of her face smiling with hope, "That's right baby. Wake up."

He waited for long minutes that never seemed to end but she didn't make another noise or any movement. Part of him though he had imagined the sound, but deeper he knew she was fighting to come back to him. She had heard him. She was coming back, she would keep fighting.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	38. Chapter 38:  After

**Chapter 38: After**

Mick wakes in bed and is greeted by the sight of his two favorite people sleeping soundly. After taking a moment to enjoy the peace and beauty of it he sat up softly reaching out a hand to Kayla's forehead to check her temperature. Her body seemed to be cooling down, the fever had broken. She'd been a trooper through this bug so far. So much so she didn't even know about the battle that had taken place downstairs.

Shifting his attention to Beth Mick brushed the hair from her face happy to see the blood had left her perfect once again. No bruises marring her beautiful face, showing the ugliness of the night before.

Beth opened her eyes and found Mick watching her. She gave him a smile before looking down at their little girl between them. "Her fever seems to have broken. She's much cooler than last night," he said in sub tones so as not to wake Kayla.

"She's a strong girl," Beth replied kissing Kayla's temple before slowly sliding herself up.

"Just like her mother."

Kayla stayed sound asleep as Mick and Beth wiggled out of bed and to the hall. "Come on let's go get you something to eat."

Beth grinned, "You take sure good care of me."

Mick wrapped his arm around her as they descended the stairs. There was no sign that a fight had taken place here. All traces were wiped away by the Cleaner. Beth smirked seeing the tree stump end table was missing.

His grip around her tightened slightly seeing the scene of the crime. He did try to take care of his family but he couldn't deny that he had been the cause of so much pain. He's the reason she knew the horrors that Coraline could inflict. He brought the witch into her life.

He poured Beth and him a drink as his mind wandered to the countless times Coraline had hurt her. Beth could see the faraway look in his eyes and knew something was wrong. Running her hand up his arm she pulled his attention back to her. "What's the matter Mick?"

Mick lets out a heavy breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I almost lost you."

"But you didn't," Beth leaned into him to reassure him.

"Beth it's all my fault. I'm the reason Coraline was ever in your life."

"Hey," Beth reached up and held his face in her hands. "I know everything remember. I know if she hadn't taken me when I was a child I never would have had my guardian angel. I never would have met you again at the fountain. We never would have fallen in love. We wouldn't have that amazing girl up there. So yeah you brought Coraline into my life but I got you too."

Her thumbs moved up his jaw and to his lips. "She caused problems sure but she's dead now. All the bad she's done is over. All that remains is the good she caused without realizing it."

Mick wrapped her in his arms and pulled her to his lips. He kissed her with every ounce of passion he possessed, and she responded in same. His hands roamed over her body up under his shirt she was wearing touching her bare skin as he pressed himself against her.

They pulled back instantly when they heard the soft cry, "Momma? Daddy?"

Mick gave a small smile, "Coming sweetie."

Turning to Beth he pulled her in for one last kiss before pulling back to school away his other half. "I'll go check on her," she kissed his cheek once more and started to walk away. "While you're cooling down can you check and see how Candice is doing?" Mick nodded and watched her head upstairs.

Beth opened the door and made her way over to Kayla sitting on the bed beside her brushing the hair from her face. "How are you feeling today sweetie?"

"I still don't feel good…but I don't hurt as much."

Beth gave a smile, "That's good. Means you're getting better. You'll be good as new soon."

"Where are we?"

Taking Kayla's hand in hers Beth kept her voice soft. "We're at the loft. Do you remember us coming here yesterday?"

Kayla scrunched up her face trying to remember but shook her head. "We were at Uncle Josef's while you and Daddy work."

"We were but we moved here since it has the secure room. Remember the one Daddy and I told you about?" Kayla nodded. "Daddy and Uncle Josef and almost all his guards went and took care of everything."

"So the bad lady is gone?"

"She'll never come back again," Beth assured.

Mick made his way into the door holding a bottle of medicine Allie had left them. "I have something that will help make you feel all better."

Kayla held out her hand ready for it as Mick quickly poured the dosage into the little lid and handed it to her. She drank it quickly making a funny face, "Yuck. Why does it have to taste so icky?"

Mick chuckled, "You know I've always wondered that myself."

"Since the bad lady is gone do we get to go home?"

Beth looked at Mick who nodded. "I think that sounds like a great idea. But you are going to be resting you know."

"I know, I just want my bed."

"Then we will get you there. Momma and I will go get dressed and then we'll head home okay?"

She nodded laying back in the covers. Mick pulled Beth out of bed and towards the closet, "I couldn't get through to David but I called Allie. She said when she left Candice still hadn't regained consciousness but that she had high hopes."

Beth nodded, "If she wasn't dead I'd kill her again for doing that to her."

"I know baby." Mick rubbed her shoulder for a moment before reaching for something to wear. They needed to get their girl home, there was still more to wrap up but they were safe.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	39. Chapter 39:  Newfound Regret

Sorry for the delay everyone but I had tickets to see my favorite band and then next night midnight showing of The Avengers and tonight is girls night. Anyways hope to get back to a normal schedule again soon. Thanks for waiting.

**Chapter 39: Newfound Regret **

Allie crawled into bed next to her husband snuggling up to him. He began to stir wrapping his arms around her. "Allie?"

"Who else would be in our bed?" She teased.

He smiled as his eyes slowly opened. "I didn't really understand your message. What happened?"

"When I was finished with Kayla they found a location on Candice. I went with the strike team."

Seth sat up quickly, "What?"

She smiled and placed a hand on his chest, "Don't worry. I wasn't in any danger. I stayed behind I was just there to help with injuries. Good thing too because Candice was in bad shape."

"How is she?" He didn't know her all that well but he knew she was important to his sister and their make shift extended family.

"Well I did all I could. We got her back to her freezer and are keeping fresh blood going to her. After I got her set up I had to get to the hospital and covered most of my shift. Before coming home I went to check on her again but no change."

Seth opened his arms and Allie took the offer to curl up against him. He eased back to lay with her knowing she'd had a rough time. "You should be in your freezer."

"I know, I just wanted to see you first."

Seth looked down at her catching her eye, "Do you work tonight?"

"Not at the hospital but I promised I'd swing back by and check on Candice. Kayla too I want to see if she needs a refill."

He grinned, "Well after you're rested and finished taking care of everyone I think we should have some time just the two of us."

"Sounds like a date."

Seth sat up and moved out from under the covers wearing only his boxers, "Come on I'll tuck you in."

Josef sat behind his desk and ran his hand down his face. He was beyond tired. He hadn't rested since before they found Candice almost 24 hours prior. He'd handled the clean up and made sure Ryan was delivered securely to a remote location where they could question him once everyone was ready.

From what Allie had told him he already had a pretty good idea of what happened. The liquid silver covering Candice was his fault. He'd had that addition added to the anklet to insure if he cut it then he would be trying to remove the silver and the team could move in. He hadn't expected Candice to be hurt by it. He also knew that Ryan didn't cut his anklet until shortly before they found them. That leant validation to Mick and Beth's theory that Ryan was a victim too.

He hadn't removed the stake but given the possibility that he had been trying to save Candice as Allie surmised he allowed an IV to be set up to keep him fed. Soon he would know what happened.

Jean came to the door and stood there watching him. He hadn't stopped since he got home and she knew he needed to rest. He was so good at pretending he was all powerful but she knew better. Moving towards him Jean sat on the desk in front of him.

"Come to bed with me."

He looked into her eyes before looking at the time. "Putting me to bed before you go to work?"

"No I called in. I'm taking a few days off."

Taking his hand in hers Jean stands and pulls him up with her. He follows her up the stairs easily and to their freezer room. He lets her strip him down before he climbs into the cold oblivion where she quickly sheds her rob and joins him.

His hand strokes up and down her back for a few moments before he stops. Jean can tell something is bothering him and wants to help. "Candice is home and Coraline is dead. What else could be on your mind?"

Josef lets out a breath of air. "The last update I have on Candice says she still hasn't woken up."

"She will," Jean assured him. She knew they had to keep a positive outlook. Candice was a fighter and she wouldn't let this keep her from her mate.

"I hope you're right. I hope she does but this, coma or whatever she's in right now is because of me."

"Josef you can't possibly blame yourself for this. You used every resource at your disposal to find her. You even called in Coop and he's the one who found her. You kept everyone calm."

"True but my paranoia about Ryan is the reason Candice is catatonic. The silver she was covered with came from his tracking anklet."

"I don't understand."

"I had it wired so that if it was cut liquid silver hidden inside would spray out. The reasoning behind it made since but Candice cut the anklet. I don't know why she did but she did and her current condition is because of me."

"You did what you had to do. You can't blame yourself for doing what you thought was best."

Shaking his head he tried to shake the feeling. He wasn't used to feeling responsible for things, he didn't have regrets. He lived his life without them living each day for day. Somewhere along the way he'd grown to have a more constant conscious. He cared about people and that was changing him.

"I'm not used to having doubts," he admitted to Jean.

She nodded understanding him better than anyone. "Sleep. Everything will make more sense when you're at your peak. A very smart vampire told me that once."

Josef pulled her forward and kissed her softly, "You my dear are the most incredible thing in my life."

"Then let's get some rest." Jean moved down and snuggled up against his chest happy that he seemed to have loosened up some.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	40. Chapter 40:  Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 40: Sleeping Beauty**

David couldn't stay in the freezer any longer needing to get a drink for himself and to stretch his legs. He kept the door open to the freezer room and paced the hall drink in hand while he checked his messages. Everyone had called him at regular intervals checking on them. He sent off a quick group message saying there was still no change.

Looking at the time he did the calculations in his head. Candice had been unconscious for just over 24 hours. He had no idea how long she had been suffering covered in silver. He can't believe someone would do that to another person for no reason. She was tortured without a purpose. He'd used silver before on vamps but it had always been to get information and they were all low life vamps who really were monsters of the night.

Legs stretched and unable to stay away from her side David headed back in. After he settled inside the freezer next to her once more he traced his finger from her cheek down her neck and shoulder to her arms that still had angry marks from the silver. His finger tips hovered above the marks unsure if touching them would cause pain.

"I know you're fighting. I know you are because that's what you do, you fight for what you want and I know you want to wake up." His eyes followed over the rest of her body as he released a heavy breath.

Below her knees she had the same ugly marks. He released another breath as his eyes became wet thinking how bad she was when he found her and how close he was to losing her. He still didn't know the full extent. The burns did seem to look slightly better than when she was first put into the freezer.

"I'm so sorry baby. I should have been here. I should have come home when you told me about that traitor and the witch. I had a bad feeling and I still didn't come home." Shaking his head he ran his fingers through her hair on her shoulder.

"I never should have left you in the first place. I promise you right here right now baby I'll never leave you again. Even if you hate me for not being there like I promised, for not finding you sooner before…before this happened I'll understand. I'll understand but I promise baby I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you and make sure another hair on your head is ever harmed."

Tears slipped out of his eyes and fell down his cheeks turning to ice before reaching his jaw. "Just keep on fighting baby. Coraline is dead. Beth actually beheaded her so there's no way she'll ever hurt you again. And Ryan…he's staked but I'll deal with him as soon as you're better. I won't leave you alone."

Kissing her temple again he breathes in her scent sending her every ounce of love he can. "I love you baby."

Candice feels her body stiff and her mind groggy. The last thing she remembers clearly is cutting Ryan's anklet and the burning of the silver. The pain was bad but she remembered Coraline was setting it up as a trap to get Kayla. Then she vaguely remembered Ryan talking to her. Her thoughts had been on David knowing if she was going to be rescued he'd be front and center.

She wanted to open her eyes and look around, find David but it was so hard she couldn't move or make any noise. Her body was uncooperative. She wondered briefly if she was dead but then she heard David's strong voice. "Come back to me baby. I love you," it was like a balm to her soul. She wasn't dead, she was with David. She was just out of it, she had to fight to come back.

His voice drifted off for a while or she drifted out she was unsure. She heard it again and focused hard on the sound willing her body to follow her command. If she was dreaming she didn't know but she wanted to cry hearing the pain in his voice. She couldn't catch every word just enough to know he felt guilty about what had happened about not being there for her and she couldn't have that. She had told him to stay, she had told him she'd be fine. She was the one who went to follow up on a lead without backup with her.

"I love you baby," drifted through to her and she wanted to throw her arms around him and hold him tight and tell him she loved him back.

She tried to say the words and was rewarded with a sound. She could feel his body beside hers move closer and she tried again to speak and got another moan as she felt the feeling in her body start to come back to her slowly as her fingers twitched.

David sat up closely inspecting her. He leaned closer and heard another sound escape her lips. Tears fell down his cheeks even faster as he pushed the lid open and sat up some stroking her face in his hands. "Candice I'm here. I know you're there, wake up for me baby I'm right here."

The movement of her fingers twitching at her side caught his attention and his grin spread. She was waking up. She was coming back to him. "Dav…" she half managed to mumble his name.

"Oh God yes baby I'm here. I love you so much. I'm right here."

Her eyes managed to flutter open but she blinked rapidly against the drowsiness. His eyes were right on hers and he was smiling wide as he stroked her face over and over excited to see her beautiful hazel eyes for the first time in so long.

"David," she croaks out his name and tries to life her arm out to him but it falls flat.

Lifting her hand in his David takes it never taking his eyes off of her. "I'm right here baby."

Feeling everything come back to her a little bit stronger with each passing moment she smiles up at him, "You found me."

"I did baby. I'm so sorry it took me so long but I would never stop looking for you. God I love you. I was so scared I'd lost you."

Her eyes drift close for a moment and she remembers the last moments before the pain overtakes her once more and Coraline's confession. Her eyes open wide, "Coraline…is after…Kayla." The words are hard to get out but she pushed them out.

David can feel the panic spike through her body and lifts her up into his lap holding her close. "Can it's okay. Coraline is dead. Kayla is safe."

Relief relaxed her body and she nodded limply as the drowsiness threatened to take her back over. "I feel…so tired."

"Okay baby you can rest. I'll be right here with you while you do." He wanted her to stay awake scared she would disappear again but Allie had warned him that she would feel tired if and when she woke.

"Love you," she managed before drifting off in his arms.

"I love you too," he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

David settled them back down into the freezer and shut the lid as much as possible with a smile on his face. His mate was back.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	41. Chapter 41:  Check Up

**Chapter 41: Check Up**

David stayed in the freezer holding Candice while she slept until the timer went off and he had to get up to replace the blood bag. He didn't want to change anything with the positive results he'd seen. After changing out the blood bag he looked over at his phone to find that hours had passed. It hadn't seemed like that long since she'd been awake.

Before he put his phone down he heard the knock on the door followed by it opening. He knew Allie had come back to check on Candice and quickly grabbed his pants and slipped them on. He met Allie at the freezer room door with a smile on his face.

"She woke up for a few minutes."

Allie's smile brightened, "That's great. Tell me what happened."

David followed Allie back to the freezer and watched as she inspected the silver marks before checking her IV. "I just changed it."

"That's good. We want to keep her well fed and make sure that every trace of silver is washed from her system. So what happened?"

David looked in and watched her sleeping face smiling. "I was lying with her, holding her telling her I loved her. I talked about so much and then I heard a sound. Then another and her eyes opened. She seemed to have difficulty talking or moving at first. She was only awake for a few minutes," he grinned. "She asked about Kayla right away. I told her Coraline was dead and she was safe but she said she was tired."

"That's to be expected. Her body has been through a lot." Allie gave his upper arm a squeeze, "That is great progress."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"When she wakes up next time try and see if she can drink some blood. She should be able to stay awake longer each time with fewer naps in between in theory."

"In theory?" He asked.

"Look everyone is different and I've never handled a case like with. With humans when they suffer an ordeal they tend to come around slowly in steps but Candice is a vampire so I don't know if her healing will factor in. Then again that amount of silver stunted her healing for some time so there really is no way to be sure."

David understood. Everyone reacted differently to the same things vampire or human. "Should I try and keep her awake longer?"

"You should try and see what she can handle. If she is up for it you could try getting her out of the freezer and walking around to stretch her muscles."

"That won't hurt her?"

Allie could see the worry in his eyes. "Just trust your instincts. Stay by her side and if you see her struggling too much bring her back."

He nodded solemnly at the idea. He should have trusted his instincts before and this wouldn't be a problem. "Thank you for coming by."

"Of course. Now I'm going to leave you two alone I need to go check on my little patient. You have my cell just call if you have any concerns or questions."

"You're going to see Mick and Beth?"

"Yes, I'll give them the update on her if you'd like."

He nodded, "I'd rather stay with her and not answer a bunch of questions I don't know the answers too."

"I understand. I'll let the others know as well."

Allie left as silently as she had come and David stayed beside the freezer watching Candice. He wanted her to rest as long as she needed but he was also willing her to wake up so he could see her beautiful eyes again, hear her voice, see the life spilling out of her.

Allie had called Josef on the way to check on Kayla to let him know about Candice. Beth opened the door for her to come into their home. They had brought Kayla back to her bedroom where she would be most comfortable.

"Come on in," Beth moved aside for Allie to come in.

As Allie walked past and Beth shut the door she caught David's scent. "You just checked on Candice. How is she?" She'd been worried about her since she found out the extent of the injuries and was able to process it.

Allie grinned, "She woke up briefly. David asked me to let everyone know so he could stay with her."

Beth released a heavy breath, "Thank God. She's awake."

"Well…David said she woke up for a few minutes but then said she was tired and went back to sleep. I expected this don't worry it's a great sign but it will take some time before she is fully herself again."

Beth looked up hearing Mick's voice. He was taking his turn in sitting with Kayla who had been in and out of sleep throughout the day. Allie heard as Kayla woke up and began talking to Mick. "How about I go check on Kayla then after we can talk more."

"Thanks." They head up the stairs and Beth looks over at her, "I know this is completely natural but I still hate seeing her like this. I finally understand how Mick felt when I was still human and got sick. He would say he hated not being able to make it better, that he felt powerless. I get it now."

"I thought I had gotten myself used to seeing people sick working in my field but when it's someone you care about its never easy." They made it to Kayla's room and found Mick sitting on one of her tiny chairs next to the bed rubbing Kayla's back.

After the exam Allie was happy to report her fever was dropping and everything looked like it was clearing up but to keep giving her the medicine she'd given until it was gone to be sure to prevent a relapse. Mick assured her they would.

"Candice woke up for a few minutes." Beth told Mick the news in sub tones. "I was going to talk with Allie some would you mind staying with our girl."

"Of course I'll stay." Beth kissed his lips softly before leaning down to kiss Kayla's forehead which she observed was cooling off.

Beth lead the way out of the room and back down the stairs to the living room. "I know you were there and treated her first. What happened exactly? I heard she was covered in liquid silver but I'm still kinda confused."

Allie told Beth everything she knew. How the silver appeared to have been on less than an hour and that it appears that Ryan had tried to wipe as much off of her as possible burning himself in the process. She went on to tell Beth how they had cleaned her off and then when she turned her attention to Ryan that's when he managed to mumble out the warning that it had been a trap.

"I knew he had his issues but this whole mess never seemed like him. Besides he was in love with Candice he wouldn't torture her."

"Well I treated Ryan as well and he has someone making sure he stays fed. Josef didn't unstake him though."

Beth nodded, "I think that might be best for now. David has a lot to work through and the only one who will be able to talk any reason into him will be Candice."

Allie looked at the clock then back to Beth. "I don't mean to leave so soon but I have plans with my husband."

Beth grinned and walked Allie to the door, "Get out of here and go see him. Thank you again for all of your help."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	42. Chapter 42:  Getting All the Facts

****So I have some happy news that will be affecting my writing/posting. I finally found a job. My shift will be a later shift and I start Monday. I haven't figured out how I'll work everything but please continue to stick with me while I sort out new job and my writing. I'm not going to give this up for anything. I love it too much. So without stalling any more enjoy the update.

**Chapter 42: Getting All the Facts **

Candice opened her eyes more easily this time feeling like she was waking up rather than fighting through a black hole. She knew David was pressed against her holding her in his strong arms before anything else. Tilting her head to the side she could see his handsome face his eyes were closed but as if sensing her alertness snapped open.

"Candice?"

Smiling she nods, "I love you."

David squeezes her body tighter as he buries his nose in her hair and kisses her temple over and over. "How are you feeling?"

Candice leans her head back and reaches up with her arms, happy to have more control over her body, to pull his lips to hers. They kiss long and hard like they'd been apart for too long, which was pretty much the case. "I knew you'd come."

Squeezing his eyes shut as the images flash through his mind of how close he came to losing her. Ten minutes later and he'd have been too late. "How do you feel?"

Candice pulls back from him some and sits up stretching her body feeling the stiffness in her limbs. "I'm a bit stiff…my arms and legs are sore."

Looking down she sees the ugly marks on her forearms and lower legs and a look of horror crosses her face as she reaches out to touch the area. Wincing slightly at it tears well in her eyes. David sits up with her pulling her back to his strong chest.

"You're okay baby. I've got you you're okay."

"How long?" She looks over her shoulder at him. "How long have I been…out?"

"When you woke up the first time it had been just over twenty four hours. Then you rested for another six or so."

Looking back to her arms then to him then down to her shoulder she asks softly, "Then why haven't I healed?"

He knew he needed to tell her the truth. Still he could see how hard it was for her and he couldn't stand to cause any more pain. "When we found you, your arms and legs were covered in liquid silver. It was bad, I was so scared Candice. I was so scared I was too late." He pressed his forehead to hers. "They look better than when I found you. I think it's just taking longer because silver hinders our healing ability."

It was all true. Her burns were looking somewhat better. Allie had warned they might leave scars but he didn't want to worry her with that just yet. They would see what happened, and he was sure that they would heal over time.

Looking back down at her arms Candice nods against him. "What did I miss?"

David couldn't help but smile. She was already back to worrying about other things never focusing on herself for too long. He loved that about her but he also didn't want to stress her out too soon. Remembering what Allie said he moved behind her and stood up slipping out of the freezer then helping her to stand as well.

Limbs slightly numb she stumbled at first but he helped right her. "Allie said when you woke up I should try and have you drink some blood and maybe walk around just a bit. If you're feeling up for it."

"That sounds good."

David searched her face for any sign she wasn't up for it but was satisfied she was ready. Keeping her arm in his he walked with her through the freezer room to the bedroom and to the bathroom. She looked at him and then to the shower, "Are you telling me I stink?"

"No of course not," he looked around really not meaning it in an offensive way but before he got too flustered he saw the smile on her lips and knew she was teasing him. "I thought you might want one after sleeping for so long."

Nodding Candice watched as David stepped inside and turned on the water. It was only then she noticed he had been pulling a poll holding a blood bag on it. Looking down at her arm she realized she was hooked up to it. "We had to keep blood going to you," David explained.

"After the shower I'd like to try and drink some. My mouth is parched."

Leaning her against the counter David rushed out of the room and came back with a decanter of blood and two glasses. He filled one and handed it to her while he shut off the IV and then carefully worked on removing it from her arm.

As the first taste of blood hit her tongue she moaned in delight. It was freshly donated she could tell. The best she'd had in…well she didn't know how long really. In the room with Ryan she didn't really have a very good sense of time. Ryan. She didn't know what happened to him and as much as she wanted to ask she knew it would be best to wait until after her shower.

They showered together but kept their desires in check. Candice was too weak and David knew it so he kept his lower half in control which was difficult. It'd been much too long for them with him being away and then her being taken. He wanted to take her and make love to her until their bodies melded into one forever. Still he knew he'd had to wait a while longer but still their touches were intimate in a way that soothed his soul.

After they were dried off he helped her to sit on the bed and poured her more blood. "Are you feeling tired?"

"A little bit but I have too many questions." Waiting for him to sit she pulls his hand into hers, "What happened to…Ryan?"

David's nostrils flared out as rage shot through him but the look on Candice's face sobered him up. "I staked him when I found him practically naked holding you. You were wearing very little and in so much pain I would have ripped his skin from his bones but I didn't have time I knew you needed help."

"So he's still alive," she asked making sure.

"For now," he kissed her hand. "I couldn't leave your side to go deal with him."

"No David you have to hear me. He didn't do this to me. He was held prisoner just like me. He protected me and I think he might have saved my life."

David looked at her clearly not sure what to make of this. He was running through everything he knew and trying to fit it with what she was saying. Part of him rationed that Beth had been right the other more protective part of him thought maybe she had been brainwashed.

"David please listen. I was on my way to go see you but I decided last minute after sending my guard away to do some shopping on the way to the air strip. I was passing one of the shops and remembered something about Coraline. She liked high fashion so I checked this one shop and the man knew her. I pretended we were old friends and I found out she might be at the Westwood on Hilgard. I knew it might not be here, I described her as best as I could but it could have been anyone really. I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up on something so thin. I was going to go ask the staff about it but I knew I should call at least the guards. But I don't have any of your guys in my phone. I tried calling you but I got your voicemail so I tried Beth and same thing. I didn't want to call Josef with this just yet so I called Ryan. I knew he had guards on him and they could help. He was on his way to me and I was supposed to wait in the parking garage of the hotel."

Candice took a deep breath, "I was taken. I fought as hard as I could but next thing I know I'm in a cell with Ryan. I saw his anklet and knew you would come after him and find us but Coraline said they'd disabled it and killed the guards. She was so sick David. She didn't plan to take us but we got too close. She's the one who broke into Ashton's office. She knew you'd go help your sire and that would leave me alone. She hoped me alone would keep Ryan's attention. He wasn't working with her. She said we had derailed her plan but she had a new one that would take some time so she was going to use us to entertain her. She waited until we were hungry and then made me clean up and put on that outfit, I had bought it for you earlier before I was taken, and I had to dance for him. I had to dance for Ryan to get blood."

She could see his knuckles were white and he was trying hard to not lose it. Running a hand up and down his arm she tried to assure him she was here and okay. "Coraline thought Ryan would lose control and attack me and…" She paused not wanting to say it out loud. "Or that he would control himself and suffer through either way she would enjoy."

Taking his face in her hands she continued, "He controlled himself. She gave us one bag of blood. We shared it. He wanted me to have it all but if she wanted to keep testing his limits I knew I couldn't let him get too weak. She came in and taunted us some here and there about her plans but after the dance we didn't see her for a while. After she left she wouldn't let me change back and Ryan gave me his shirt to cover up. Then…well we talked for a while and…the way those guards were looking at me when I had to dance David I was scared. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them all but Ryan swore not to let them hurt me."

"How put the silver on you?" He managed through his clenched jaw.

"Me," she shook her head. "His anklet was still on but it didn't work and it just irritated him. Coraline gave us a pair of scissors, which I should have realized was a bad sign, and I cut it. Then the next thing I know everything burned."

All the air he'd been holding in left his lungs. "Josef had it booby trapped."

"That's what Coraline said. She said she'd figured he'd done something to it. Anyways Ryan pulled the shirt off to wipe as much off of me as he could and try to keep me awake. It gets sorta sketchy from there. I remember him yelling and begging Coraline to give me blood to save my life. I remember her saying that it was time for her to get Kayla and that you were coming. Next thing I know I'm wet, I think he found water I'm not sure. I just remember hearing him say you would be here for me soon and I'd be okay. Then you were there."

"I was," the words slipped through his defenses. Ryan hadn't been responsible. He'd protected her when he couldn't. He'd played right into her hands leaving Candice alone. He knew there was a lot to process but he could see she was getting sleepy but trying to fight it.

"Let's get you back to bed," he lifted her into his arms and moved to the freezer slipping her robe from her shoulders.

She climbed inside holding his hand and then waited while he disappeared and retrieved her IV and reinserted it like Allie had shown him before climbing in with her. "You'll stay with me?"

"Always," he promised. David could hear her settle into sleep almost instantly but he couldn't find that same slumber. Too much had been dumped in his lap. He had much to ponder with the new information on Ryan. He had done right by her but he had also been the one to release Coraline into the world and if not for that this never would have happened. Was he still to blame?

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	43. Chapter 43: Guests

**Chapter 43: Guests**

Mick and Beth had woken early to make sure they were up when Kayla woke up to make sure she got her medicine on time. They were in the living room when they heard her stir and Beth started to head for the stairs but Mick stopped her. "Listen," he pointed to the ceiling.

Beth reached out with her senses and heard Kayla getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. After a few minutes they heard her little feet walking down the hall and start down the stairs. She must be feeling better.

Both parents greeted her at the bottom. Mick reached down and lifted her up into his arms, "How are you feeling today princess?"

"Lots better Daddy. Can I go to school?"

Beth gave a short laugh as she reached in and gave her girl a hug and kiss, "Not yet sweetie."

Kayla frowned, "But I feel better. I don't want to miss more school, I like it."

"I know you do and we're so happy to hear you wanting to get back to it so fast but even if you are feeling better you are still sick. And even if you have just a little bit of sickness in you then you might get your friends sick and that wouldn't be fun."

"No I don't want them to be sick too. It's not fun at all," she sighed.

"Then how about we go in the kitchen and get you something to eat now that you're feeling better." Mick started for the kitchen as he spoke.

"Will you make French toast?" She asked hopeful.

"Anything for you sweetie," Mick set her down at the table and headed over to start breakfast while Beth got her medicine for her.

Beth watched Mick as he made breakfast and how Kayla was feeling more like her normal self. That and the text she'd gotten from Candice saying that she was doing better and as soon as she was able she'd call which had made her smile. Everything was getting back to normal from the mess that Coraline created.

Kimberly rested her chin on Ashton's shoulder as he stared up at the ceiling. She could tell he was worried. He'd hadn't heard from David since he'd checked on him.

"Why don't we go by and check?" She suggested, "It would ease your mind."

"I don't want to bother him." He pulled his attention back to her and stroked her cheek. "I apologize that my thoughts are not completely here."

"You're his sire and you're worried about him I understand. I'm sure that she'll be okay though. You said she was alive and well vampires can heal so it will just take time."

Ashton released a heavy breath as he held Kimberly tightly to him. She had such an optimistic way of seeing things. He had grown very fond of Candice and prayed for her quick recovery. More than anything he prayed that David would not have to suffer the insurmountable pain of losing his true mate.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he kissed her lips softly.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere. Now come on," she sat up in bed and scooted to the edge of the bed.

Kimberly stood up and moved around the room grabbing clothes to slip on tossing Ashton some as well. "What are you doing?"

"We," she stressed the word. "Are going to see how Candice is doing," she continued.

Half an hour later they stood outside the door knocking. It wasn't long before the door opened and a much happier David answered the door. "Come in," he turned back and headed to the couch.

With his hand on the small of Kimberly's back he entered the loft seeing instantly Candice. She was sitting on the couch where David rejoined her. "You're awake."

Candice nodded, "Yes. I've woken up a couple times already but they weren't for too long. I would get tired and just pass out again. This time though I seem to have a lot more strength."

Kimberly moved forward pulling Ashton with her as he seemed stunned. "That's great news."

"Yes very good news," Ashton came back to himself. "We don't mean to intrude we just had not heard any news and wanted to see how the two of you were."

"I thought you knew. I haven't really thought about telling anyone yet. My mind has been preoccupied. I thought Allie was going to tell everyone but to be honest half of what happened between the times Candice was awake I don't remember."

Ashton understood. Allie probably hadn't thought about him and it was no big deal. Candice was doing better and David looked like a completely different vampire than when he'd last seen him.

"Please come in and have a seat," Candice offered seeing them still standing. "David was just helping me figure out everything that happened out here."

Ashton and Kimberly sat down on the other end of the couch facing them. "Yes you gave us all a terrible fright."

Candice looked over her shoulder at David and stroked his jaw, "But he found me."

Kimberly saw the marks on her arms as the robe sleeve slid up and she looked to Ashton the question in her eyes. Ashton too noticed but knew it would be inappropriate to bring it up and kissed her cheek and whispered, "later."

Candice and David filled them in on what they had worked out so far. Ashton confirmed what he could about Coraline being the intruder. Candice gave them the cliff notes version of her abduction up to where she blacked out. David could see Ashton avert his eyes when she talked about Ryan protecting her. He still hadn't dealt with that. Once Candice was stronger he would go and handle it himself.

She finished with what David had told her about Beth killing Coraline once and for all. "I'm glad too. Now she's gone no chance to come back. See I always thought if she'd went with her brother back then that who knows she might have still come back even crazier but we wouldn't have known ahead of time."

David took in her words and realized she was right. If Ryan hadn't of fled with her then she would still have been out there. Ashton broke him from his thoughts as they stood up, "Well we are very pleased to see you returning to your vibrant self. But if you'll excuse us I'm sure you would rather be alone."

Candice smiled stifling a yawn. "I think its about nap time again." She was making jokes about it already.

"Thank you both for coming," David stood up kissing Candice on the forehead before walking them to the door. At the door Ashton and David hugged patting one another on the back loudly.

"I couldn't be happier for you," Ashton said once more happy to be able to congratulate his friend rather than comfort him.

"I promise I'll call you soon."

"Don't worry about it I'm sure you'll be busy for quite some time," Ashton winked before heading towards the elevator with Kimberly.

Shutting the door David walked back over to Candice who was already sound asleep on the couch. Lifting her into his arms easily he carried her up to their freezer.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	44. Chapter 44:  Unstaked

****Sorry for the delay everyone but I started my new job this week and it sorta kicked my butt being back to work and all. I got lazy I will admit. So hopefully once I get this whole thing sorted out I can get back with a semi regular basis. Thanks for hanging in there!

**Chapter 44: Unstaked **

David parked his car and moved around quickly to open the door for Candice. She had insisted she felt well enough to leave the loft and after hearing Ryan was still being detained she demanded they go deal with this. He'd called Josef to have Ryan brought to the mansion so they could do this where Candice should she need to rest could be comfortable and also possibly talk to Jean. She'd been through a great deal and she seemed to be handling it well, brushing it off and moving forward he knew having a friend nearby would help.

Jean met them at the door and quickly hugged Candice to her. Her burns were still slightly sensitive and she wore a breezy skirt and soft silky long sleeved blouse to hide them. Candice returned Jean's embrace before moving back to David. She couldn't explain it but she wanted nothing more than to be able to touch him.

Josef came out from his office and met them standing behind Jean he wrapped his arm around her needing her soothing effect. He'd instantly seen her hands and knew there was more damage than he could see. "My men brought him to the living room. Would you like a drink Candice?"

"Not right now," she smiled at Josef.

He returned the smile but she had known him too long and knew something was up. Deciding to focus on one obstacle at a time she let David lead them into the living room. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped seeing Ryan lying staked through the heart on the floor wearing only his boxers. She started to move towards him but David wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her.

"David I told you what happened," she pleaded. "He doesn't deserve to be staked like this."

"I'd still like to hear the full story." Josef broke in.

Kissing her forehead David walks over to stand above Ryan and looks down at him. His eyes are closed and he looks like the friend he had to help to his freezer after a night of partying on a day off at one of Josef's parties. Reaching down he wraps his hand around the stake and pulls it out with a slurp and pop.

Ryan sat up gasping heavily bringing his hands up to his chest before collapsing onto his back again. After a moment he opened his eyes and saw David, "Is Candice okay? Did you stop Coraline?" He asked not lifting his head.

"Candice is doing much better now. She tells me you helped save her."

"I did everything I could but she shouldn't have been there."

David reached down and held out his hand for Ryan. "I owe you a thanks for what you did."

Ryan took the offered hand and let David help him up. He saw Candice standing a few feet away and nodded at her. He looked back to David just in time to see David's fist coming at his face. The deafening sound, blurred vision and pain registered before he was on his back again.

"That is for betraying me and staking me before." He couldn't help his lips from curling up into a smile hearing Candice gasp then hearing his explanation breathe out 'men' and he was sure rolled her eyes.

Ryan rubbed his jaw and let David pull him up once more knowing he deserved that and much more. He'd had nothing but time while staked, even while captured to think about his part in all of this. "I deserve worse than that. This entire mess is my fault. I know I have no right to ask for anything but please just tell me that Mick and Beth's little girl is alright."

"Coraline is dead and Kayla never even knew anything happened."

"Mick made it in time," he breathed out.

"No actually Mick showed up just a few minutes late." Josef grinned despite everything he was still proud that Beth had beheaded the witch; he'd always known she was one to be reckoned with.

"Then…I guess it doesn't matter."

Candice stepped forward needing to feel David once more brushing her side against his. "From what they tell me she made the mistake of fighting a mother protecting her child."

"Beth?" Ryan looked around in shock but seen everyone was being serious. "I'm glad it's over."

Looking down at his hands he could see there was still a tiny bit of redness on the tops but his palms were healed then noticed Candice's feet looked much worse. "How bad are your…burns?"

Candice rests her head on David's shoulder and sighs, "They're still sensitive but David said they're getting better."

"I never got a chance to tell you with everything happening so fast but I swear to you I had no idea that would happen."

Squeezing Jeans hand Josef rose his hand and cleared his throat to get every ones attention, "That would be my doing." Once all eyes were on him he explained, "I had that designed as a precaution should you try to run. I never meant for you to be hurt Candice."

She shrugged, "I should have known something was up when she gave me a knife to cut it off."

"She made you?" He asked.

"No, not really. We had a lot of time…he said it was aggravating and put it over his pants but then she offered a knife to cut it off and I thought okay."

"We thought maybe she was playing another game. Maybe she expected us to make an escape attempt or something. We never thought the game was to actually cut this off and see what Josef had come up with." Ryan continued.

David looked down at Candice then at Jean, "Baby Josef and I need to speak to Ryan privately would you be okay to go talk with Jean?"

Smiling up at him she leans forward and kisses his lips. Pulling back she placed her forehead to his and whispers, "Please be merciful."

When she pulls away from David she looks at Ryan and gives him a smile. Knowing this might quite literally be the last time she sees him she knows she has to thank him. "Thank you again for keeping me sane in there."

"It was a two way street," he offered a small smile in return.

Seeing the resigned look in his eyes just like that of the first time he showed up at her door and went to face Josef she knew he was ready for whatever punishment awaited him. Now, now there was something else, maybe lightheartedness at knowing his mistake is over, Coraline was dead.

Turning towards Jean she followed her out to go wait for David and Josef to do what needed to be done.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	45. Chapter 45:  Ryan's Fate

**Chapter 45: Ryan's Fate**

Once they were in Jean's room Candice began pacing the room. "You know Josef better than anyone. Do you think he'll let Ryan live?"

Jean moved to the sitting area and took a seat nodding for Candice to do the same. Once Candice was seated Jean reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. "I don't know how Josef will handle this. He will do whatever he feels is best for the community. Ryan did betray him and let Coraline free." Seeing Candice about to interject she continued, "On the flip side he did also come back to warn us of her return and did everything he could to help us catch her."

Moving her head to her hands she sighed, "I just don't want him killed."

"That's understandable. You two went through a traumatic ordeal together."

"It's not just that. We had lots of time to just talk. You know I've always felt bad about the way things ended, that it was my fault. Maybe I had done something to lead him on without realizing it."

"You talked to him about it," Jean guessed.

Nodding Candice fiddles with the material of her skirt. "About everything. He didn't meant to cause Coraline any problems he was just trying to deal with everything and he was easy prey for her manipulation. I really believe he's a good man."

"Do you have any doubt that he'd do something in the future to win your affection?"

"I don't think he'd do anything drastic but if for some horrible reason something happened in the future and…well he might try then but I don't think he will as long as he knows David makes me happy. He wants us both to be happy, they were like brothers. I don't even know if what he feels for me is love or not. He wanted to ask me out, he wanted more but was afraid of upsetting Josef so he didn't act on it but David did."

Jean nodded, "You think he built you up in his mind as the one who got away. The one he loved but someone else got."

"Does that sound crazy?"

"Not at all," Jean stood and walked over to the small fridge and pulled out a bottle of A negative. "Will your feelings towards David or Josef for that matter change depending on the outcome?"

Candice took the offered glass as she thought about Jeans question. Would she feel differently about them if they had Ryan killed? Taking a small sip she realized the truth. "I think I'd always feel responsible."

"Why?"

"Because Ryan only betrayed them because he thought he was in love with me. Because I know how jealous and protective David gets with me and I know even though he won't say it the fact that Coraline made me dance for Ryan and that I am concerned for him bothers him."

"No matter the outcome Candice you should know this is not your fault. I know just hearing it isn't enough but I hope you will eventually learn to accept that. Each person makes their own decisions in life. You didn't lead Ryan on. You are too considerate, you can't blame yourself for not knowing what someone else was thinking." Jean smiled, "If that were the case we'd all be in trouble."

Candice managed a small smile. She nodded and continued to drink her glass of blood. Jean was a really good listener. She had great insight and never judged. "Thanks Jean."

"That's what friends are for." She could see Candice was leaning back in the couch looking worn out. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay just a bit tired. I do fine then it just sorta hits me."

Finish your blood and then you can rest until David comes to take you home okay.

Candice finishes the blood as instructed and hands the glass back to Jean. Leaning her head back she closes her eyes hoping a quick nap would give her enough energy to really connect with David.

Josef went to the bar and poured three glasses of scotch. Ryan took his and took a small drink feeling the burn of the good stuff. He knew he might die but Josef was good enough he'd at least let it be quick.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Josef asked as he moved to the chair and took a seat relaxing back.

Ryan walked so he was standing ten feet in from of Josef with his head down. "No sir. I am the one to blame for all of this. I helped her escape and then I brought her back into the lives of everyone here."

"You brought her here? I thought you said you had no idea why she came back suddenly."

"That was before. While I was held captive with Candice Coraline told me this is my fault. She said she only came back because she found out through my files and updates on everyone here that Mick and Beth had a child."

"You kept track of everyone?" David asked.

"At first it was a way to keep one step ahead of you but then as the heat died down I kept tabs to see what was happening. I heard about the attempt on Candice's life and her miraculous recovery and I knew you had turned her. I knew I could never come back and be a part of any of this but I couldn't help myself from just making sure everyone was okay from time to time. My biggest mistake was saving the files."

Josef nodded and took a drink slowly. "What do you feel should be done about this?" He always liked to asked the men before him what they thought to see if their answer was honest of lenient.

"I betrayed you and I know the penalty is death. I accept this. I'm just glad Coraline is dead and my mistake will no longer cause you any problems." Ryan answered before finishing the rest of his scotch.

Josef looked over at David who simply nodded. Josef stood up and took the glass from Ryan and set it back on the bar. "I am not an easily swayed man Ryan. That being said I'm also not completely obtuse. I respect your strength. You are ready for your punishment without pleading or other melodrama."

Josef continued to walk around the room while Ryan continues to stand with his head lowered ready for whatever happens. "I know from personal experience what a manipulative bitch Coraline can be. You should know she has gotten under the skin of vampires much older and powerful than yourself. Though I must admit I have seen very few get under hers."

"I don't know if I'd go that far." Ryan amended sure he never really got through to Coraline.

"You did manage to keep her away from here for some time without issue. Who knows if she hadn't seen your files she may have stayed with you for years longer before coming back and make no mistake she was always going to come back. With all the facts in mind I am willing to overlook the original grievance given all you have done to atone for it. This is a one time only thing and any future move against me personally or anyone under my protection will result in instant death."

Ryan looks up meeting Josef's eyes understanding that he is meant to live. "I understand."

"Now I believe David may have a few words for you as well before you're free to leave." Josef turns the floor over to David who has his hands clutched behind his back.

"I am grateful for what you did to help Candice when I couldn't but she is my mate. Remember that."

"I wish you both nothing but happiness. Candice and I had time to talk and I feel like I have finally come to terms with my feelings."

"You don't love her anymore?" David asked unsure.

"I do," Ryan answered honestly. "But I think now I can try and move on."

David nodded, "I hope you do. Now if you'll excuse me I'm sure Candice is ready to go home and rest."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	46. Chapter 46:  Elephant in the Room

**Chapter 46: Elephant in the Room**

David wakes feeling Candice's bottom wiggling closer to him and smiles. His lower half is waking as well wanting nothing more than to find completion in her arms but his good sense grabbed hold of his wandering thoughts.

"Are you awake?" He asks trying to reclaim his thoughts.

Her response is to rub her bare bottom against his groin, "Yes."

"How are you feeling?" He asked reaching to open the freezer and put some distance between them.

"Better. Still a little sore I guess." She asked turning over to look at him.

He groaned, she was pouting. She looked so adorable when her bottom lip stuck out a little and her nose crinkled up just the slightest bit. Unable to resist her pout he leaned forward and kissed her shoulder smiling, "Then we better get you something to drink."

She watched as he practically jumped out of the freezer. She knew him too well, she knew he was trying to keep his distance and not get aroused. She had planned on making her case last night when they got home from Josef's but she hardly remembered most of the ride home or getting into the freezer.

"David?" He pulled his pants on and looked over at her. "Are you avoiding making love to be because you think I'm not ready or…is it these?"

Looking down at her ugly marks she couldn't help but feel insecure. Her skin had always been flawless. Maybe he was trying so hard to not hurt her feelings. Maybe he wasn't attracted to her anymore.

Seeing the look in her eyes David move to the side of the freezer and pulls her body up and against him in one swift move. He presses his lips to hers and pours his heart and soul into his kiss. When he pulls back they were both breathing hard unneeded breathes and he pressed his forehead to hers. "I want you so badly it takes everything in me to resist. But I don't want to hurt you. I love you Can no matter what and I can wait for you to feel better. Right now I want to take care of you."

Nodding she let him lift her completely out of the freezer and put her on her feet in front of him. "Okay but you know I would be even happier if you'd take care of me in another way."

David pulled back chuckling, "You're trying to kill me."

"No just trying to make you see I'm fine. Sure, I'm a bit sore but we have no idea how long these will take to heal," she holds up her arms. "And I for one have no intention of waiting to make love to the man I love. Sure I might not be on top for a while but I can think of plenty of ways to do it without hurting me."

He could feel his lower half stirring and let out a deep breath. "Let's get something to eat first before you drive me completely insane."

Seeing she was winning him over she kissed his cheek and grabbed her robe. "Yes we'll need our strength because I'm not finished with you."

Candice made her way down the stairs and to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of blood pouring them both a glass without saying another word. She could see the way his eyes watched her, the lust clouding them, he would break soon enough and give into her. For a moment she almost felt bad teasing him to get her way, but it was to get what they both wanted he was just scared of hurting her.

Her mind drifted to what Ryan had said while they were captured. About how David seemed to take good care of her. She'd always known it and she loved how protective he was. When he'd collected her the night before she'd asked if Ryan was okay and even though she was half asleep she could see he had to fight to remain calm while he told her Ryan would be just fine.

Jean was right. They needed to talk about the elephant in the room. "David?"

Setting his empty glass down he looked at hers still full. "Is something wrong with it?"

Looking at her glass she shook her head, "No the blood is fine. I just…we need to talk."

He groaned inwardly hearing those words. They were never the start to a pleasant conversation with any woman. "Can you drink first?" He asked knowing she needed it but also stalling for time. He'd had everything planned out so perfectly in his head for when he came home but then with everything that happened he had planned to do it as soon as he found her and since then he'd been putting it off wanting to make sure she was okay and now she wanted to talk.

Seeing the terrified look on his face she quickly drank her glass of blood and set the glass down. "I know this sounds ominous but I think we need to talk about everything. I know you're holding things inside and I don't want to feel like walking on egg shells."

Moving closer to him Candice takes his hands in hers and brings them up between them. "I love you David but we can't pretend that this didn't happen. I was taken and held captive with Ryan. I was made to dance for him, we talked a lot and I know that bothers you."

Looking into her eyes David knew he couldn't deny the truth. "Lets sit down," he moved them from the kitchen to the sofa.

"You're right. It does bother me."

Candice doesn't say anything just waits for him to continue. "You were trapped with a man who's in love with you. I know you care about him. Ryan was there for you when I wasn't. I know in some situations senses are heightened and feelings can develop."

She starts to interject ignoring what Jean said about letting him talk but he continues before she can utter a word. "I already knew he loved you and then he got to save you. I know you love me and I guess part of me understands if you developed feelings for him but it—"

"No," she cut him off. "David listen please. I do care about Ryan but only as a friend. I've never had any romantic feelings for him. Not then not now. We did get closer but only as friends, I got to finally get this guilt off my chest. I've always felt responsible for his betrayal. We talked about that. We talked about what if he had made a move and you know what I told him. I told him that I didn't know because it didn't happen and I fell in love with you and I can't imagine my life without you."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she spoke. "And you were there. I knew you'd find me, I knew you'd save me and that helped me more than you know. Ryan helped too but his help would have meant nothing if you hadn't been there in the end."

Moving his thumbs David wipes her tears away as best as he can, "I love you baby so much."

Leaning forward he kisses her lips softly before standing up quickly and disappearing. He returns moments later with a box of tissues in hand and Candice can't help but laugh.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	47. Chapter 47:  Eternity

**Chapter 47: Eternity **

Kneeling down in front of her he hands her a tissue and helps her wipe away her tears while he works out what he is going to say. He'd planned something much more romantic than this but he couldn't wait any longer.

"Candice, baby, do you know why I turned you?"

Her eyes become more serious as she answers, "Because I was dying."

"No…well yes but…that's not what I…" he stumbled her answer making it even harder for him to find the words. "I love you. We will always be connected because I turned you, I will always be your sire."

"And you're a wonderful sire," she added touching his cheek with her finger tips.

Taking a deep breath and pushing it out he found his center and started again. "I turned you, yes given the circumstances you were dying, but I turned you because I love you and I can't imagine my life without you either. We will always be connected because of that."

Seeing she was starting to get all teary again he hoped he was doing this right. "I think I know you pretty well. I might make a mess out of things before I figure it out but I always want to make you happy. Now I have a very important question for you."

Reaching into his pajama pants pocket he pulls out a black velvet box and holds it out before her. He watches as her eyes go wide and she sucks in a deep breath. "I would ask you to marry me but you never seemed to care about the whole marriage thing. So instead I will ask you, Candice Cabrea will you be mine for all of eternity?"

Opening the box he holds out the beautiful ring. She recognizes first that its her favorite stone, emerald in white gold. The ring is a simple circle alternating between circle and square cut emeralds, an eternity ring. "Oh David yes. Of course, I love you so much."

David takes the ring out of the box and takes her hand in his but is afraid to put it on with the backs of her hands still being sensitive. Pulling his hand back he reaches for the box, "I didn't think this part through did I?"

With a laugh Candice takes the ring in her hand and slips it on her ring finger easily. "I'm not going to break." He moves forward and crashes into her lips feeling her arms wrap around his neck as she pulls him into her body.

Her robe starts to come undone and he pulls back slightly, "Please David. You won't hurt me."

"Are you sure?" He asked even as he felt her pushing his pants over his hips.

"Absolutely," she purred as she moved her body against him.

That was it. He wanted her too much to resist her any longer. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs dropping her robe and kicking his pants off along the way. They were naked by the time they reached the bed. He set her down gently on the covers pulling from her intoxicating lips trailing his kisses down her neck and shoulder. His lips found one her right nipple and sucked it into his mouth as his hand gave attention to the other as she moaned her delight running her hands through his hair. David alternated his hands and mouth making sure to take care of both equally, after all he was all about fairness.

Unable to resist moving down any longer he set a steamy trail of kisses and nips down her abdomen until he reached her soft curls. Breathing in her scent he felt his cock pulse at the ready, "God how I've missed you."

Before she could come up with a response her head was thrown back in pure please as his magically mouth worked her. All she could manage were moans and pleas for more as he moved to add a finger to his purpose. It didn't take long and she was screaming out his name spasming in the thralls of orgasm. He worked her through it lapping up her juice, savoring it like it was the first time all over again before he felt her tugging on his shoulder pulling him up.

Crawling up her body quickly he moved between her thighs as her legs lifted up encircling him and bringing him closer. David felt her warmth as he moved his length against her before pressing forward burying himself completely inside. He didn't move at first, savoring the feeling he'd been without for far too long in his opinion, he felt at home. Candice moved her arms up his back as she began to move against him, showing him she was more than ready for him. He didn't need any more help as his lips found hers and through the moans and grunts of please they found their perfect pace. It didn't take long though before they were unable to maintain it, they had to go faster. Both so keyed up they needed release desperately they worked together until they were on the brink.

Looking into each others eyes they both gave a fanged grin before biting down into their lovers neck. David growled around his bite as her walls contracted around him milking him for all he had, his hips still undulating softly. Candice pulled from his neck gasping and slowly released her death grip on his back feeling wetness there knowing she'd broke skin with her nails. Licking his neck clean Candice presses her head back into the pillow, "See I told you I wouldn't break."

David couldn't help but laugh as he pressed his forehead to hers not wanting to move yet. "And as usual you were right."

"I think I drew blood on your back," she pulled her hand away to look at it and gasped.

Pulling out of her quickly David sat up on full alert, "What? Are you okay?"

Candice sat up with him looking at her arms and legs in shock. "They…David look. They look better right."

David pulls his attention down to her wounds and his eyes widen in surprise. "They do…I don't understand."

Touching her usually sensitive spots she feels hardly any pain and grins up at David. "I don't either but I think we should stick with this new form of treatment."

"I'll be right back," he disappears before she can even protest. Falling back onto the sheets she can't help but hold up her arms to see them amazed at how much better they looked.

Seconds later David is beside the bed with a full bottle of blood he sets on the nightstand. "I thought this treatment plan may take a while and we'll need to say well hydrated."

Grinning Candice pulled him down to her and kissed him again, "Oh I think that's your best idea yet."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	48. Chapter 48:  Mani Pedi

****So new job is going well and I'm excited. Next week I start my regular schedule with will again be an adjustment and have to work on how to run thing out. And this story is coming to an end...the next chapter will be the end of The Return (as it stands now unless I decide to split it off into 2 chapters). But don't fret I will be coming back with more and a cool new story to continue on the journey of everyone we have grown to know and love. I hope to be able to post the title of the next story in the saga with the last chapter so stay tuned. That's all my blabbering for now...enjoy!

**Chapter 48: Mani Pedi **

Beth made her way to the door to an exclusive spa she'd never been to before. She'd received a text from Candice calling a girls day and was more than happy to go see her friend. She'd only spoken to her on the phone briefly since her rescue but she understood needing to recover and then make up for lost time with the man you love, she smirked at the thought.

Just as she was about to go inside she heard her name and turned to see Candice coming towards her. Beth embraced her dear friend into a big hug as soon as she was close enough, "It's so good to see you. You look great, how are you feeling?"

Candice stood back and laughed, "I've missed you too and I'm feeling so much better. Back to my old self."

They walked inside together and found that Jean, Danielle and Allie were already there. Candice greeted them all with a smile, "Hey ladies I hope you don't mind I invited someone else to join us. She should be here in a few minutes."

"Not at all. Can we speak openly around them?" Jean asked quickly. They were in a vamp friendly spa and were able to speak freely.

Candice moved around giving everyone a hug and looked to the door hearing it open, "You sure can."

Kimberly stepped through the door looking slightly nervous, "Hi everyone."

Moving to Kimberly's side Candice nodded, "Everyone you remember Kimberly."

She was greeted warmly but everyone. She had met most everyone already but had never gotten chance to get to know them. Her invite had been a welcome surprise. She didn't have a ton of girlfriends who knew about their world, most of her former freshie friends had moved on and her friends in town were completely mortal.

Beth looked around at the completely beautiful spa. This place was designed for relaxation with the soft sound of water running over rocks on the feature wall to the soft scent of lavender and chamomile. The soft tones on the walls and high end low profile furniture assured her no expense was spared.

A handful of women came out of the back door and greeted them, "Welcome all. Please follow us and we will seat you. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask, your complete relaxation is our goal."

Candice smirked and was the first to follow them. The women were all shown to an equally serine room which featured six massaging chairs three facing one another. "Manicure and pedicures," Candice looked around. "I am in desperate need."

The girls all grinned and moved to take their seats. Candice sat in the middle of the right side with Beth and Kimberly on her sides and Jean, Danielle, and Allie sat on the opposite side. The rows were close enough to allow easy talking but still felt open and private. The added benefit of having access to an exclusive spa, Beth grinned knowing Josef was probably the one who set this up.

Once everyone had picked out their color and were relaxed back in the seats with a drink at their side Beth turned slightly towards Candice. "This is the first time I've seen you since…well you know before. They had me worried talking about silver burns and all but you look perfectly normal to me."

Candice grinned holding out her arms, "Well they did look kinda bad for a while."

"I didn't expect them to heal as quickly as they did," Allie added. "I was worried they might leave scaring."

Giggling Candice looked around the room. "Okay they might sound completely crazy but I think sex healed me."

Looks of confusion filled the room for a brief moment before everyone burst out into giggles, "What?"

Regaining herself Candice looked up as the women returned to start their pedicures having given their feet a chance to soak. "I told you guys it would sound crazy but I swear I think it did."

Allie was still giggling, "Why don't you explain?"

"Okay well we you saw what they looked like. Well I couldn't really see much difference but David swore they were getting better but it was so slow. He was even scared to make love with me but I wouldn't have any of that especially not after…well I'll tell you about that later. So we went upstairs and we…well we made love and when we finished I saw a huge difference."

Danielle nodded, "There have been studies done that show that sex has medicinal properties. Chemicals are released in the brain and those could have helped speed up your recovery."

Allie nodded, "And I'm assuming you bite each other for completion." Candice nodded, "So you have the chemical release and sires blood. We'll probably never know for sure but clearly something worked and I for one like the idea of sex being healing."

Everyone burst out with another fit of laughter which made it difficult for them to hold their feet steady. The women working didn't seem to mind as they had smiles on their faces clearly enjoying the lightheartedness of the gathering.

Beth sat back and grabbed the remote for her chair hitting the massage features. "Well I'm glad you are better." A soft moan escaped her mouth, "Oh I love this chair."

The others grabbed a hold of their remotes and turned on the massaging features of the chairs. Nothing else was said for a while as they simply relaxed and let the pampering take place. It was Beth who spoke first, "What happened with David? Sounds to me like you were celebrating."

Candice hand been hiding her hand cleverly since they got together wanting to share the story and the ring at once and now a smile grew on her face. "Well David knows I'm not really interested in the getting married," she looked to everyone, "No offense. It's just not something I really want. He knows and loves that about me. He still wanted to do something special for me…" she bit her lip and held out her hand, "…so he asked me to be his for eternity."

Squeals of delight filled the room as everyone leaned closed for a better look at the ring. Jean, Allie, and Danielle couldn't get a good look at it but knew they would soon enough. The rest of the day they spent enjoying their pedicures and manicures talking about this and that. Allie was asking Beth and Danielle for any extra tips for when the baby came the due date approaching fast. Kimberly was very excited to be included and relieved that they all seemed interested in her wedding plans and helping give their opinions. By the end no everyone had had such a good time no one wanted to leave but in the end they all to go but promising to do this again soon.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	49. Chapter 49:  Bittersweet

**Chapter 49: Bittersweet **

Beth came in from through the garage from her evening with the girls and was greeted by happy giggled. Kayla had been so excited to be feeling better and hopeful to go back to school soon.

"Momma," Kayla squealed as soon as she saw her. "Guess what?"

Beth knelt down to her level, "What?"

"Daddy says I can go to school tomorrow."

Beth smiles over at Mick before responding, "That's great news. I'm sure your friends will be excited."

"I already called Alice and told her," she said proudly.

"Well if you're going to school tomorrow you need to make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight."

"Uh huh," she nodded happily hugging Beth around the neck. "Momma? Can I take a bath in your big tub tonight?"

"You sure can. why don't you go get your things and I'll meet you up there."

Kayla took off up the stairs like she had never been sick. Walking over to where Mick was cleaning up dinner Beth leans in an kisses him softly. "It's hard to believe just a couple days ago she was so sick."

"She's a tough kid. She's been full of energy all day." Mick grins telling her in their silent way he had his hands full for sure.

Listening up above Beth hears Kayla enter their bathroom. "Well I'm going to go get her in our tub."

"She'll be out in bed in no time then we can have some time to ourselves," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sounds like a date," Beth walked away making sure to sway her hips a little more than normal knowing he was watching her.

Mick rested back in their bed waiting for Beth to finish and join him. Just as he had predicted Kayla was passed out shortly after her bath.

Beth came out to join him wearing a simple teddy. "You are beautiful," Mick looks over her body with care before finding her eyes.

"You always know how to make a girl feel special." Beth crawls up onto the bed until she is face to face with him and rewards his compliment with a kiss.

"You are special Beth," he answers so easily.

Taking her hand in his he looks down at her nails and sees the ruby red color on them and grins, "Red huh?"

Beth moves to his side so he can see her wiggle her toes, "Yep I am a vampire after all."

Mick nods as he pulls her back to his chest letting his hands find her shoulders. "How was your girls day? How's Candice?"

"She's doing great. I can't even imagine anything had ever happened to her."

"No scars?" Mick asked remembering what bad shape she had been in when they got her out. He'd agreed with Allie that there may be scaring.

"Nope nothing. Then again with great sexual healing there wouldn't be." The look on Mick's face made her giggle again. "Oh and David sort of proposed."

Raising an eyebrow he asks, "How do you sort of propose?"

Beth leans back into Mick as his hands drop from her should and wrap around her middle. "He knows she's not a traditional woman. She doesn't really want marriage so he just got her a beautiful eternity ring and asked her to be his for eternity."

Mick grinned as he kissed Beth's neck, "Speaking of marriage…I have my stunning wife in my arms in our bed," he hand trails down to the hem of her teddy and slowly moves it up, "she's a bit over dressed."

"Then I think my husband should do something about that," she breathed out as his hand caressed her inner thigh just below her heat.

"Maybe I will," his voice was velvet in her ear. His hand moved continued up finding she had nothing on beneath to detour him. He toyed with her lips feeling her squirm against his hand. She was wet in seconds and ready for him as he slowly inserted one then two fingers and slowly began to drive her crazy.

Beth moved one hand behind her to pull his lips to hers the other covered his urging him faster. As he drank in her moans, tongues dancing together in harmony he increased the pace of his fingers now using his thumb to rub her pink pearl. His own erection was straining against his pants pressing against her backside ready to play. Normally he'd wait until she'd found her release but tonight he wanted to be inside her when she found it.

Pulling his fingers out of her much to her protest he grinned against her lips kissing her once more before moving his hands to the hem of her teddy and pulling it easily over her head. Teddy tossed aside, Mick shifted himself and removed his pants. Beth's hand found his shaft and began to stroke his waiting flesh, feeling him jump at her touch eager and willing to please her. Still sitting, half reclining against the headboard Mick guided her legs until she straddling him. With her back to him she flipped her hair over her shoulder to look back at him as she guided him into her welcoming warmth. She bit her bottom lip as she took him inside, letting him fill her up completely. Adjusting to him quickly she began to move against him, back and forth, up and down as his hands on her hips helped guide her. They worked together so well as with everything else.

Mick could feel her walls and knew she was on the verge like him. Leaning forward as the vampire inside came out to play he kissed her shoulder blade dragging his fangs along her smooth skin feeling her tense up ready for the bite. Moving his hand up from her hips he took her bouncing breasts into his hands as they moved faster and faster. Ready to release Mick moved his left arm up for her to bite into and his right hand moved down to rub her glistening pearl. Her walls contracted as she moaned out the start of his name before sinking her fangs into his forearm. The feeling was too much and Mick found his favorite spot on her neck as he rocked everything he had into her depth. They continued to move against one another, drawing on each other before slowly releasing.

After licking clean her neck Mick kisses her shoulder once more, "You always drive me wild. I can never get enough of you."

Beth was still purring as she rested back against his body, her own still tingling from release. "I know Mick I feel the same way."

"Well baby as much as I don't want to move we should get some freezer time. Kayla will be up early to get ready for school."

"You're right," Beth agreed. Tilting her head to the side she quickly kisses his lips before lifting up, letting him slide from within her with a sigh. Mick watches her intently as she slides off the bed before quickly following her and heading towards their freezer room.

With Beth settled in curled against his body and the chill of the freezer pulling him to slumber Mick couldn't help but think how he had everything a man could want.

Jean came home to find Josef enjoying his dinner. Sensing her Josef released his hold on Kelly's wrist and looked over to Jean, "I wasn't sure if you would be home for dinner. Care to join me?"

"You go ahead I ate while I was out."

Jean came to sit next to Josef and kissed him softly. Josef smiled over at Kelly, "Looks like it's just me." She offered her wrist back up to him. Before sinking his fangs in her looked to Jean, "How was your day?"

As he bit down again Jean watched. "I had a good time with the girls. Candice is doing much better. No scars or anything." She knew he'd felt badly about his part in Candice's harm and that this news would help ease his mind.

Kelly stifled her moans as best as she could as Josef finished his mean and pulled back. Licking his lips he leaned Kelly back against the couch opposite of Jean. "I'm glad my paranoia won't leave any visible scars."

Jean nodded, "Oh and they all send their thanks for a wonderful day."

Pulling Jean to his lap Josef brushes the hair from her face. "You know me always ready to please a group of beautiful women." He smirked, "Especially my wife."

The sparkle of lust was clear in his gaze and matched by hers, "Well I can think of a few other ways you can please me now." She trailed her hand up his arm.

"That sounds like something I can more than do," he agreed leaning in to kiss her lips.

Henry, Josef's butler, entered holding a phone, "Sorry to disturb you Sir but you have a phone call."

Josef stood from the couch taking Jean with him as he looked over at Henry, "Take a message I'm soon to be indisposed."

Jean giggled as he moved his hips against her letting her feel just what he had in store for her. "I tried Sir but…well I think you had better take this one."

Josef's foolish mood faded as he looked over at his long time servant. Henry knew very well when he said he was busy only few things could interrupt. "Who is it?"

"It's a call from overseas, Europe. The gentleman was very insistent, he said it was about his sister."

Josef growled, "I'm sorry Jean I have to get this."

Nodding she understood. Whoever was on the phone had soured his mood and she understood he was needed. "I'll head up. I love you," she kissed his cheek hoping to ease his mind even for a moment before he took the call.

Josef took in a deep breath to focus himself as Jean left. Once she was out of ear shot he took the phone from Henry and hit the mute button, "Hello Lance."

**The End**

Evilous

So this is the end of another story in the saga. It's sad yes but there will be another beginning. At this point I do not have a title picked out for the next story, I always take forever to find a name because…well let's face it it's sort of an important thing. I hope I won't be too long but I still have to work some things out, I have a basic plot line and plan to spend tomorrow working on weaving my other plots throughout in the rough outline before I can begin the actual fun of writing. Anyways thank you all so much for your continued dedication in reading my updates and for the comments and well wishes. Thank you all so much, I can't imagine not doing this so you'll have me for a good long while ;)

See you in the next story…


End file.
